Posesif : You Belong To Me
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Rumor mengatakan kalau Sasori mencintai adiknya sendiri dan akan mencelakai siapapun yang berani mendekati Sakura. Kobaran api menjadi saksi atas kejadian itu. Sasori membawa Hinata pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura. Apakah Sang penjahat berakhir dengan kematian? "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya". Bagaimana akhir dari tragedi ini? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me **

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Enjoy it_

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

_Teng Tong Teng Tong!_

Bunyi bel masuk sekolah berdentang ke segala penjuru sekolah, menandakan waktunya masuk dan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Namun di tengah murid-murid sedang sibuk berlarian berlomba untuk masuk kelas, ada seorang murid yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan suara bel masuk. Murid itu bukannya berjalan menuju kelasnya melainkan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Murid itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah seorang murid yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Naruto!" murid itu meneriaki pemuda yang berdiri di depan kelasnya itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh... " pemuda yang dipanggil itu lekas menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut muka yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Bukankah itu Sasori? Mau apa dia kemari?" pemuda yang sedang jongkok di sebelah Naruto kontan langsung berdiri begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang bernama Sasori datang menghampiri ke kelas mereka.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas menyerupai buah nanas.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengannya." Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa dia datang kemari dengan wajah marah?" tanya Shikamaru yang dapat melihat raut wajah Sasori yang begitu tak bersahabat.

"Mana aku tahu!" Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan heran.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan dekati Sakura!" pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu langsung marah-marah pada Naruto begitu berdiri di depannya. Dia bahkan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh ke belakang kalau saja kedua temannya tidak memeganginya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku mau dekat dengan siapapun tak ada urusannya denganmu!" dengus Naruto sambil kembali berdiri tegak dan memelototi Sasori.

"Jelas itu urusanku! Sakura adikku dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia dekat denganmu atau siapapun!" kemarahan Sasori terlihat sudah sangat memuncak.

"Hey, kau hanya kakaknya. Lagipula Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan kalau aku dekat dengannya!" Naruto benar-benar merasa gemas, kenapa Sasori begitu ikut campur dengan urusan adiknya. Memang Sakura adalah adik Sasori tapi bukan berarti pemuda itu bisa mengatur kehidupan Sakura dengan seenaknya.

_Duagh!_

Naruto tercekat saat melihat Sasori menonjok dinding kelasnya dengan sangat keras. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang melihatnya langsung terdiam kaku melihat aksi mengerikan yang dilakukan Sasori barusan. Darah menetes dari kepalan tangan Sasori, tapi tampaknya tak diindahkan oleh pemuda yang sedang kalap di hadapan mereka itu. Diam-diam Kiba dan Shikamaru meringis dalam hati, membayangkan sakitnya tangan Sasori saat ini (seharusnya).

"Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu kalau kau masih mendekati Sakura... " kata-kata Sasori bagaikan sebilah belati yang mampu menyayat hati dan nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang nyaris beku dengan ucapan Sasori barusan. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Sasori tapi karena cara pemuda itu mengatakannya, begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sakura." Kiba selaku sahabat baik Naruto langsung menasehati temannya untuk tak mencari masalah dengan Sasori.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman murahan seperti itu?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mendengus angkuh.

"Masih berani bicara kau! Lihat dirimu sendiri. Kau bergetar ketakutan tadi!" Shikamaru yang kesal melihat Naruto yang sulit dinasehati langsung menoyor kepala pirang Naruto.

"Naruto, pokoknya kau harus segera menjauhi Sakura kalau kau masih mau selamat." Kiba sekali lagi menasehati Naruto agar pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Sudahlah Kiba. Biarkan saja si bodoh itu melakukan apa yang dia suka! Yang penting kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dia tidak membawa-bawa kita ke dalam urusannya!" dengus Shikamaru yang sebal dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Naruto, bukannya aku mau menakutimu, tapi kau masih baru di sini dan belum tahu apa-apa mengenai Sasori. Dia orang yang sangat berbahaya. Asal kau tahu, kemungkinan besar Sasori ada di belakang kejadian yang dialami Sasuke karena dulu Sasuke dan Sakura sempat berpacaran. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Tapi kalau nanti kau butuh bantuan aku akan siap membantumu," kata Kiba sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti Shikamaru masuk ke kelas.

'_Menarik... Tapi aku tak akan menyerah!'_ Naruto malah semakin bersemangat untuk mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai Sakura dan Sasori.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrin_

_._

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 2**

_._

_._

_Enjoy it_

_._

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

"Naruto!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang menghampiri Naruto pada jam istirahat. Mata pemuda itu langsung bercahaya saat melihat siapa yang mendatanginya.

"Hey, Sakura!" balas Naruto sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sakura itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati. Sudahlah kami tak mau tahu urusanmu. Ayo kita pergi Kiba!" Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang sulit sekali dinasehati. Akhirnya dia segera menarik Kiba untuk pergi ke bawah menuju kantin.

"Eh... Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa kedatanganku menganggu?" Sakura terheran-heran melihat reaksi kedua teman Naruto yang sepertinya sengaja menghindar darinya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Sudah jangan dipikirkan!" Naruto menepis dugaan Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong ada apa Sakura? Tumben sekali kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan girang, karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendatanginya duluan.

"Naruto... aku minta maaf ya!" kata gadis itu tiba-tiba dan langsung membungkuk di depan Naruto.

"E-eeh? Ka-kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa minta maaf?" Naruto kelabakan menghadapi Sakura yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Aku sudah tahu... Kakakku memarahimu dan memintamu untuk menjauhiku, kan?" ternyata kabar pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasori pagi tadi benar-benar cepat tersebar dan kini hampir seisi sekolahan mengetahui kabar itu.

"Ah, masalah itu ya... " Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kumohon, maafkan dia... Kakakku hanya sedikit mencemaskanku, makanya dia sangat menjagaku... " dengan lirih Sakura berusaha menjelaskan sikap Sasori pada Naruto dan meminta agar pemuda itu bisa memaklumi sikap Sasori.

"Sebenarnya dia kakak yang baik... Hanya saja dia... " Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mata gadis itu tampak memerah seperti menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

"Sakura sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti maksudmu dan semua omongan Sasori tidak kumasukkan ke dalam hati!" tidak tega melihat Sakura yang berusaha tetap tegar di depannya, Naruto langsung menyemangatinya dan memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu... Apakah kita tetap bisa berteman, Naruto?" mata _emerald_ gadis itu berkaca-kaca penuh harap.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja kita akan tetap berteman! Apapun yang terjadi kita akan terus berteman!" sahut Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali!" Sakura tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Padahal sebelumnya dia sempat khawatir Naruto akan menjauhinya.

'_Sakura... Kau sangat baik. Kau bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya membela kakakmu yang maniak itu. Aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu darinya!'_ sumpah Naruto dari dalam hati.

...

Sementara itu pada tempat yang berbeda, pada bagian lorong kelas lain yang bersebrangan dari gedung utama sekolah, terlihat Sasori sedang mengejar seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis berambut indigo itu lari dengan tergesa dan tampak ketakutan begitu tahu Sasori sedang mengejarnya.

"Hinata berhenti!" Sasori meneriaki gadis violet yang bernama Hinata itu dengan setengah berlari.

"Pergi dariku Sasori! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!" balas gadis tersebut dengan ketakutan dan terus berlari menjauhi Sasori.

"Hinata aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berhenti sebentar!" apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, gadis itu tetap saja tidak mau dengar. Tentu reputasi Sasori sebagai '_devil prince_' di sekolah sudah dia ketahui dan bagaimana mengerikannya pemuda itu dibalik wajah manis dan polosnya.

Disaat keduanya tengah saling kejar-mengejar, Kiba dan Shikamaru secara tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Kontan keduanya menjadi panik. Mereka khawatir kalau Sasori akan mencelakai Hinata. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi keduanya secara kompak langsung menyusul Hinata.

"Hinata aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau mau menuruti kata-kataku. Sekarang berhentilah!" Sasori semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Hinata yang sedang berlari tak tentu arah mau ke mana saking paniknya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sasori. Dia hanya berpikir kalau sampai Sasori berhasil menangkapnya maka semuanya akan berakhir. Dia tahu sekali apa yang menyebabkan Sasori sampai mendatanginya dan ngotot mengejarnya seperti ini. Pemuda itu pasti datang ingin membungkamnya karena dia sudah mengetahui kalau Hinata melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Sasuke yang sampai sekarang membuat pemuda itu terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

**Flashback**

_Hinata masih ingat sangat jelas. Hari itu hujan turun sangat lebat. Hari sudah mulai gelap sementara dia masih harus terjebak di sekolah karena dia lupa tak membawa payung dan orang rumah tak ada satupun yang bisa dia hubungi untuk datang menjemputnya. Akhirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan gadis itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah._

_Saat tengah berjalan itulah dari sebrang gedung Hinata melihat Sasuke seperti sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang. Penasaran gadis itu terus mengamatinya. Tanpa terduga Sasuke terjatuh dari atas tangga. Tak sampai di sana tapi orang yang bertengkar dengan Sasuke menyeret pemuda itu dan kembali mendorongnya jatuh. Hinata memekik keras, disaat itulah sosok tersebut menoleh seperti dapat merasakan kehadiran Hinata yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Sekelebat Hinata dapat melihat sosok itu mirip dengan Sasori. Gadis yang ketakutan itu segera merunduk dari jendela berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. _

_Setelah beberapa saat Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mengintip dan keadaan hening. Sosok yang mirip Sasori sudah tidak ada di tempat. Jantung Hinata berdegup keras tak karuan. Dia khawatir kalau sosok itu datang menghampirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata segera berlari menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas. Setelah itu dia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Dia tak peduli pakaiannya harus basah karena menerobos derasnya hujan saat itu._

_Keesokannya Hinata mendengar kabar tak enak kalau Sasuke masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan._

**End flashback**

Memikirkan kejadian itu saja sudah membuat tubuh Hinata bergidik ngeri. Hinata merasa bodoh, harusnya setelah kejadian itu dia pindah sekolah saja agar tak berurusan dengan Sasori. Harusnya dia sadar kalau Sasori sudah menyadari kehadirannya saat itu dan pasti dia tak akan melepaskan dirinya. Sekarang dia yakin sekali pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya. Hal-hal buruk tertumpuk di dalam pikirannya dan terlintas kata 'mati' yang membuatnya harus menggigit bibir dan hampir menangis. Hinata terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya dia tak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas.

_Brukh!_

Tubuh lemas Hinata menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Hi-Hinata!" terdengar suara seseorang yang bisa dikenalnya.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" satu lagi suara yang dia kenal menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada khawatir. Hinata perlahan-lahan melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ki-Kiba! Shi-Shikamaru!" Hinata merasa lega begitu melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru ada di hadapannya. Terselip rasa aman di hatinya begitu melihat kehadiran dua orang temannya.

"Hey kau. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan dingin pada Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Hinata.

"Cih... " Sasori tampak kesal saat melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Urusan kita belum selesai Hinata. Aku akan mendatangimu lagi nanti," ucapnya datar. Kemudian dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Kiba untuk memastikan kalau temannya itu baik-baik saja.

"A-aku... Aku takut sekali... " tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Tampak jelas sekali kalau gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan karena Sasori tadi.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Lebih baik setelah ini kau kami antar pulang," ucap Shikamaru memberi usul setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang kurang baik.

"Terima kasih. Ma-maaf jadi merepotkan," balas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 3**

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata diantarkan pulang oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba setelah keduanya meminta ijin pada wali kelas Hinata dan guru kelas mereka. Untungnya baik wali kelas Hinata ataupun guru di kelas mereka bisa mengerti dan mengijinkan keduanya untuk mengantarkan Hinata yang kondisinya menjadi _drop_ semenjak kejadian pas istirahat tadi.

"Hinata. Sebenarnya kenapa tadi Sasori mengejarmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius disaat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu... A-aku ti-tidak pernah berbuat ke-kesalahan pada Sa-Sasori," jawab Hinata yang berusaha menutupi masalah sebenarnya. Dia hanya takut kalau masalahnya akan menjadi semakin runyam kalau sampai Shikamaru dan Kiba tahu akan masalahnya. Bisa-bisa kedua temannya juga terancam bahaya dan menjadi korban berikutnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menggenggam erat tali tas berwarna merah _maroon_ yang menyelempang dari bahunya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menyelidik. Jujur saja dia merasa kalau Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Su-sungguh... Aku juga ti-tidak mengerti ke-kenapa Sasori sampai mencariku se-seperti itu... " Hinata tahu tidak mudah untuk membuat Shikamaru yakin. Dia pemuda yang jenius dan tidak mudah dibohongi.

"Hey, jangan banyak bertanya seperti itu dulu! Kau tidak lihat Hinata sedang tidak sehat saat ini?" timpal Kiba sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf," balas Shikamaru singkat.

Hinata langsung bernapas lega, karena paling tidak Shikamaru berhenti bertanya kepadanya dan dia juga tak perlu berbohong. Namun, dia yakin kalau Shikamaru pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lebih baik besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu Sasori besok masih mencarimu," kata Kiba yang mengusulkan agar Hinata berdiam diri di rumah dulu untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak mau bolos hanya karena masalah ini. Kalian tenang saja aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," balas Hinata yang masih bisa melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Kiba. Walaupun jelas sekali senyuman itu tampak dipaksakan.

Saat ketiganya sedang berjalan beriringan, tepat di belakang mereka ada sosok yang mengikuti ketiganya dari belakang. Sosok itu secara diam-diam berjalan mendekati ketiga remaja itu. Tak lama tangannya mengambil sebongkah batu yang ukurannya cukup besar yang tergeletak di sembarang jalan. Tangannya mengepal kuat pada batu yang bentuknya tak sempurna itu dan permukaan batu yang kasar membuat telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Tak lama dia melayangkan sebuah lemparan yang tepat diarahkan pada Hinata.

_DUGH!_

Sebuah lemparan keras tepat mendarat di belakang Hinata. Gadis itu sontak terdiam karena merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

'_Ke-kenapa kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali... '_ Hinata terheran-heran dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Perlahan tangannya mulai meraba-raba ke belakang kepalanya.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang heran melihat Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba dengan wajah pucat.

"Ke-kepalaku sakit sekali... " ucap Hinata masih tetap meraba ke arah sumber rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

'_Apa ini... Lengket... Air... '_ Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti saat tangannya berhenti tepat di tempat rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dengan takut dan perlahan Hinata menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Da-darah... " bibir mungilnya bergetar saat melihat telapak tangannya kini didominasi dengan warna merah yang berasal dari darahnya sendiri. Kiba dan Shikamaru sama kagetnya dengan Hinata saat melihat darah tersebut. Wajah keduanya bahkan lebih pucat dari Hinata.

"Biar kulihat!" Shikamaru bergegas melihat ke belakang kepala.

"Astaga... Kenapa bisa jadi begini!" ucapnya yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa panik serta khawatirnya. Belakang kepala Hinata mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

_Brukh... !_

Hinata ambruk seketika karena _shock_ terapi yang diterimanya. Kiba dengan cepat menopang tubuh gadis itu.

'_Ada batu... '_ Shikamaru melirik ke sebuah batu yang tak jauh darinya. Sebuah batu sebesar kepalan tangan dengan bentuk yang kasar dan terdapat darah yang melekat pada batu tersebut. Shikamaru mengambil batu tersebut dan diam-diam menyembunyikannya.

'_Pasti ada seseorang yang melempar batu ini... '_ matanya mencari-cari siapa pelaku yang berani melukai Hinata. Tak butuh lama bagi Shikamaru untuk menangkap sosok yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Tapi tak lama sosok itu bergegas berbelok ke arah sebuah gang.

"Hey, kau!" sebenarnya Shikamaru berniat untuk mengejar sosok yang mencurigakan itu. Namun niatnya terpaksa dia urungkan saat mendengar suara kepanikan Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana Shikamaru! Kita harus membawa Hinata, dia pingsan!" Kiba menarik ujung baju Shikamaru.

'_Ah, sudahlah. Kuselidiki nanti saja setelah membawa Hinata pulang,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Kiba dan Shikamaru akhirnya meminta bantuan pada penduduk setempat yang tinggal di sekitar jalan untuk menolong Hinata. Untungnya ada seorang pria yang berbaik hati mau mengantarkan Hinata dengan mobilnya sampai ke rumah. Begitu sampai seisi penghuni Hyuuga menjadi panik saat melihat keadaan Hinata. Begitu menjelaskan kronologis yang dialami Hinata, Shikamaru dan Kiba berpamitan pulang.

"Aku heran kenapa semua hal buruk bisa menimpa Hinata dalam waktu sehari," celetuk Kiba begitu mereka berada di depan. "Kira-kira siapa ya, yang melempar Hinata dengan batu?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Sementara itu Shikamaru hanya diam menanggapi perkataan temannya.

"Setahuku Hinata itu gadis baik dan tidak punya musuh... " Kiba bersunggut-sunggut tampak berpikir keras sambil bergaya seperti detektif yang sering dia lihat di film. "Shikamaru. Kau sebenarnya mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Kiba langsung memasang wajah masam begitu diliriknya Shikamaru malah bengong sendiri.

"Kau berisik Kiba!" sahut Shikamaru yang malah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Oi, oi! Kau mau kemana? Arah rumah kita kessana, kan!" Kiba mengernyit melihat Shikamaru yang malah berbelok ke arah sebuah gang.

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan di sini," balas Shikamaru cuek tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang sudah menggerutu sebal.

"Dasar aneh... " Kiba akhirnya jadi pulang sendirian tanpa Shikamaru.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

"Naruto, kau tahu kemarin Hinata mengalami kecelakaan," kata Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto di depan ruangan kelas seperti biasa. Ritual ini memang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum guru yang mengajar datang ke kelas.

"Kecelakaan apa? Lalu apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit kaget. Menurutnya kemarin keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Saat pulang ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan batu. Kepalanya berdarah, banyak sekali!" cerita Kiba sambil bergidik ngeri saat mengingat darah yang mengalir dari kepala Hinata.

"Apa? Siapa pelakunya? Apa tertangkap?" Naruto makin kaget lagi saat mengetahui kalau ada orang yang dengan sengaja mencelakai Hinata. Menurutnya Hinata adalah gadis yang baik meskipun dia terbilang baru berada di Konoha. Tapi gadis itu sangat menjaga sopan santun kepada siapapun, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu mempunyai musuh yang mau mencelakainya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin pelakunya pasti Sasori." Kiba secara terang-terangan meyakini kalau orang yang mencelakai Hinata adalah Sasori.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau pelakunya adalah Sasori? Memangnya ada bukti?" Naruto berpikir heran kenapa Kiba bisa langsung menuduh Sasori sebagai pelakunya.

"Kalau soal bukti... gak ada sih... " Kiba menggaruk-garuk pelipis kirinya sambil nyengir, "tapi sebelum kejadian, Hinata sempat dikejar-kejar oleh Sasori. Menurutku Hinata terlibat masalah dengan Sasori. Mungkin saja, kan? Sasori membuntuti saat kami bertiga sedang berjalan dan dia langsung melempar Hinata dengan batu?" Kiba hanya bisa menyimpulkan menurut pandangannya sendiri dengan menduga-duga.

_'Lagipula aku sempat melihat seseorang berlari ke arah sebuah gang... Sosok itu mirip Sasori dan aku yakin Shikamaru juga melihatnya. Makanya Shikamaru jadi bersikap aneh setelah itu,'_ batin Kiba yang mengingat jelas dia seperti melihat sosok Sasori saat itu.

"Tapi aku yakin pelakunya pasti Sasori! Hanya dia yang punya motif!" celetuk pemuda itu yang mulai berbicara ke luar jalur, tanpa menyadari kalau Sakura berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kiba, sssst. Hentikan!" Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Sakura langsung berusaha untuk menghentikan ocehan Kiba yang semakin melantur kemana-mana.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk diam?" Kiba mendadak nyolot karena disuruh diam oleh Naruto. "Semua yang aku katakan itu benar, kan? Sasori itu benar-benar iblis bertopeng malaikat! Dia mahkluk yang paling berbahaya yang ada di sekolah ini. Dia bahkan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapa- Awww! Apaan sih!" Kiba yang berceloteh panjang lebar terpaksa harus merasakan sakit di kakinya karena Naruto baru saja menginjak sepatunya dengan sangat keras.

"Kiba bisa diem sebentar gak, sih? Itu di belakang!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakangnya Kiba di mana di sana ada Sakura sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah sedih. Tentu saja gadis itu sudah mendengar semua ucapan Kiba.

"Sa-Sakura... " Kiba langsung kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Sakura berdiri di belakangnya. Tentu dia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan semua perkataannya barusan.

"Tolong... Tolong jangan membicarakan hal yang buruk-buruk mengenai kakakku karena dia... Karena dia kakak yang baik untukku... " ucap Sakura sambil tertunduk.

"Baik bagaimana? Dia mencelakai Hinata dan sekarang Hinata harus dirawat dan tak bisa datang ke sekolah! Buka matamu Sakura! Sasori itu maniak! Pertama Sasuke lalu Hinata, setelah itu siapa lagi?" Kiba tanpa sadar jadi melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Sasori ke Sakura.

"KAKAKKU BUKAN ORANG YANG JAHAT! AKU YAKIN DIA BUKAN PELAKUNYA!" tanpa terduga Sakura berteriak keras membalas Kiba. Gadis itu tampak sangat tidak suka dengan ucapan Kiba mengenai Sasori.

"Aku dengar semua itu," ucap Sasori yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diantara mereka. Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, hah?" serobot Kiba dan Naruto berusaha untuk menahan pemuda itu agar tak lepas kendali.

"Tidak ada," balas Sasori dengan sikap cuek.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau, kan yang mencelakai Hinata dengan melemparkan batu ke kepalanya!" nyolot Kiba dengan kasar, "kau pasti diam-diam membuntuti kami dan pas ada kesempatan kau melemparkan batu itu kepada Hinata! Mengaku saja!".

"Aku sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan semua itu," balas Sasori dengan datar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Sakura, "Sakura ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu".

'_Gawat. Sasori pasti mau memarahi Sakura karena bertemu denganku!'_ batin Naruto dengan cemas.

"Ayo ikut." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu!" pemuda pirang itu segera mencegat Sasori dan berdiri di depannya.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Manik hazel itu menatap ke arah mata _baby blue_ milik Naruto dengan sorot yang tak bisa terbaca oleh Naruto.

'_A-apa-apaan dia... '_ pada akhirnya Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming dan membiarkan Sasori membawa Sakura pergi.

"Kau payah Naruto! Kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi!" Kiba tampak kecewa dengan sikap Naruto.

"Sudahlah Kiba ayo kita masuk kelas! Lihat itu, Asuma-_sensei_ sedang menuju kemari!" tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Kiba, pemuda itu beranjak menuju ke kelasnya.

'_Tatapan itu... '_ Naruto diam-diam memikirkan cara Sasori yang menatapnya tadi barusan.

* * *

**Di Depan Gerbang Sekolah**

* * *

Sementara itu di depan gedung sekolah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat tengah memandang lesu ke arah dalam gedung sekolahan.

"Ya ampun. Ini hari pertamaku di Konoha tapi kenapa aku harus terlambat masuk sekolah!" pemuda itu sudah menggerutu sejak lima menit yang lalu karena tak bisa masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang gerbangnya sudah terkunci rapat.

"Sialan! Kenapa kesiangan selalu jadi hobi sih!" pemuda itu menendang minuman kaleng bekas yang tergeletak pasrah di pinggir jalan.

_Klontang!_

Kaleng itu dia tendang sampai menabrak batasan dinding sekolah. Tapi berkat kaleng itu juga, sang pemuda mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Bego! Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi! Manjat dinding aja beres!" pemuda itu menyeringai senang. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia bergegas mendekati tembok pembatas yang memang mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolah. Tembok itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan bisa ia jangkau dengan tubuh tingginya.

Pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat melewati tembok pembatas dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di atas tembok pembatas.

_Hup!_

Dengan satu lompatan dia mendarat dengan selamat tepat di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam ju—Gyaaaaa! Ma-maaf!" pertama masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah pemuda itu sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat tak terduga. Dia melihat dua orang tengah berciuman di bawah pohon.

"_Sorry_, kalau mengganggu... Si-silahkan lanjutkan dan anggap aku tak pernah ada di sini... Permisi!" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari kedua pasangan yang dilihatnya tadi sedang bercumbu dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan langkah tergesa dia buru-buru pergi.

'_Aduh, baru masuk tapi udah dapet pemandangan hot!'_ batinnya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan wajah merah.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Sasori yang kemudian berjalan perlahan menjauhi Sakura yang masih terpaku di bawah pohon.

"Kakak, soal Naruto... " Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara sesuatu pada Sasori.

"Aku tahu. Ingat jangan dekati Naruto atau siapapun. Kau mengerti, kan," balas Sasori tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku mengerti... " Sakura tersenyum sedikit, "dan kau juga... "

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Mana gadis yang kau sukai itu? Kenalkan padaku, aku juga ingin tahu!" seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat tengah merangkul bahu Naruto dengan akrab. Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas bersama Kiba setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi keras.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Baru datang masa udah nodong!" balas Naruto yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Dia menyukai adik dari seorang psikopat!" celetuk Kiba dengan gemas.

"He? Maksudnya?" pemuda itu langsung memandang Kiba dengan raut penasaran.

"Sudahlah Suigetsu! Jangan dengarkan ucapan Kiba barusan. Dia hanya sedang sensitif karena hari ini Shikamaru tidak masuk!" kekeh Naruto dengan jahil.

"Lalu seperti apa gadis yang kau taksir itu?" Suigetsu kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal. Tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang sedang melakukan protes.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar... Rasanya aku ada fotonya, deh... " Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan membuka _files_ gambar.

"Nah, ini dia!" Naruto memperlihatkan sosok Sakura yang sempat dia foto secara diam-diam melalui ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto gadis itu kepada Suigetsu.

"Dia? Jadi dia gadis yang kau suka?" Suigetsu tampak tercengang saat melihat sosok gadis yang disukai oleh Naruto adalah gadis yang tadi pagi sempat dia lihat sedang berciuman dengan seorang pemuda.

"Iya, dia orangnya. Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kaget sekali?" tanya Naruto menatap heran pada Suigetsu yang mulutnya hampir menganga.

"Kalau memang dia orangnya lebih baik kau urungkan saja daripada kau sakit hati!" balas Suigetsu yang malah menyuruh Naruto untuk membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" dengus Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena Suigetsu tidak mendukungnya. Sukses sudah tiga orang terdekatnya tak ada yang merestui niatnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura.

"Dia sudah punya pacar," jawab Suigetsu singkat.

"Tidak mungkin. Setahuku Sakura belum punya pacar kok!" Naruto yakin sekali kalau gadis incarannya itu sama sekali belum memiliki seorang pacar atau calon pacar. Tentu saja semua para lelaki takut pada Sasori yang mengerikan dan tak segan-segan melukai siapapun orang yang berani-beraninya mendekati Sakura.

"Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat gadis itu berciuman dengan seseorang." Suigetsu akhirnya menceritakan apa yang dia lihat di halaman belakang sekolah pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... " Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha menepis semua omongan Suigetsu. Tapi dia tahu sekali kalau Suigetsu tak mungkin berbohong. Hal ini malah membuat Naruto penasaran siapa laki-laki yang berciuman mesra dengan Sakura.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa laki-laki yang nekad sekali mau mencium Sakura. Kalau Sasori tahu, laki-laki itu pasti akan tinggal nama!" celetuk Kiba malah menggebu-gebu sambil membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan Sasori kalau tahu akan hal ini.

"Nah, ini dia orangnya!" kata Suigetsu secara tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

"Hah? Ini dia orangnya?" Kiba dan Naruto saling berpandangan sesaat dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya ke arah Suigetsu.

"Iya, dia orang yang kumaksud tadi! Yang berciuman dengan Sakura!" jawab Suigetsu dengan wajah riang karena orang yang dimaksud ada di hadapannya jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda yang berciuman dengan Sakura pada Naruto dan Kiba. Sontak semua orang yang ada di luar kantin menoleh kaget karena suara Suigetsu cukup terdengar oleh siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Suigetsu, kau tidak salah, kan?" Kiba dan Naruto serentak menarik Suigetsu agak ke belakang sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Tentu aku tidak salah. Mataku belum rabun! Lagian kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" Suigetsu malah balik bertanya keheranan setelah melihat sikap aneh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian bertiga mau sampai kapan menghalangi jalanku," kata Sasori secara tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam ke arah tiga pemuda yang sedang kasak-kusuk di depannya dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai membicarakannya.

"Sebelum itu kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kan? Tadi pagi kau berciuman dengan gadis yang ada di ponsel ini, kan?" Suigetsu dengan berani melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sasori sambil memperlihatkan foto Sakura yang ada di ponsel Naruto.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" dengus Sasori dengan cuek sementara Naruto langsung menggeram marah mendengar pengakuan Sasori.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sakura!" Naruto membentak Sasori dengan keras karena amarah yang sudah berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sasori yang melihat Naruto marah malah menyeringai, seperti tengah menikmati amarah pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi kau itu adalah KAKAKNYA dan seharusnya kau menjaga Sakura!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dan sengaja menekankan pada kata 'kakak' seperti ingin menyadarkan posisi pemuda itu.

Suigetsu yang tadinya ingin menasehati Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari fakta kalau Sasori, pemuda yang mencium Sakura dengan mesra tadi pagi ternyata kakak Sakura sendiri. Sungguh dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Sementara Kiba entah sudah berapa kali dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya setelah pulang sekolah dia butuh pijatan khusus di kepala.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Aku bisa menciumnya, memeluknya, membelainya atau bahkan aku—" Sasori malah mengatakan hal-hal yang memancing kemarahan Naruto dan benar saja pemuda pirang itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasori.

_Duagh!_

Belum selesai Sasori meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah tinju sudah mendarat ke wajahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!" sebuah suara jeritan memekik dari arah belakang, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Sakura yang secara kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kakak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sakura yang tampak jelas sekali sangat mencemaskan Sasori.

"Lepas," ucap Sasori dengan dingin sambil menarik lengannya dari rengkuhan tangan Sakura.

"Ka-Kakak!" Sakura berusaha memanggil Sasori yang pergi begitu saja dengan raut wajah kesal. "Ini semua salahmu!" gadis itu menyalahkan Naruto atas semua kejadian tadi. Tak lama dia pun bergegas mengejar Sasori.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sakura dan berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Naruto jangan dikejar dulu. Biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kau jangan ikut campur!" Kiba segera menarik bahu Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menahan diri.

"Ada yang aneh... Mereka berdua itu kakak dan adik tapi kenapa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" celetuk Suigetsu yang malah tersenyum aneh setelah melihat drama antara adik dan kakak barusan.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Suigetsu.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan dan aku akan mecari tahu kebenarannya" balas Suigetsu yang sepertinya sedang menyusun rencana. Naruto dan Kiba hanya saling berpandangan tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Suigetsu. "Hehehe aku ada rencana... "

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu Sakura sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan Naruto. Gadis itu seperti sengaja menjauhi Naruto dan hal ini membuatnya merasa semakin frustasi, apalagi melihat Sakura yang menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sasori. Ditambah lagi dia teringat akan ucapan Suigetsu yang menganggap hubungan Sakura dan Sasori itu tidak wajar, apa benar keduanya pacaran? Benak Naruto terus-menerus menanyakan hal yang sama tiap kali dia melihat kakak-beradik itu melintas di depannya.

"Haaaah... " entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Naruto menghela napas. Dia seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti kakek-kakek tua, Naruto. Kau membuatku pusing dengan sikapmu itu!" omel Kiba yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa santai-santai saja! Sakura sengaja menjauhiku!" balas Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Itu artinya dia tidak mau dekat denganmu lagi. Sudahlah, menyerah saja! Masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih 'aman' di sekolah ini!" sambar Shikamaru yang menganggap Sakura adalah gadis yang berbahaya dan merepotkan selama dia masih bersama dengan Sasori.

"Berhenti bicara seolah-olah Sakura itu mengerikan karena menurutku yang salah di sini adalah Sasori!" balas Naruto yang tak suka dengan cara bicaranya Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak menyingkirkan si Sasori ini?" timpal seseorang yang membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Kalau bicara itu jangan asal Suigetsu!" Shikamaru hanya bisa berkomentar dengan nada malas.

"Aku tidak sedang asal bicara, tapi aku serius," jawab Suigetsu berusaha meyakinkan ketiga temannya, "lagipula lihat siapa yang akan bergabung dengan kita!" sambil tersenyum lebar Suigetsu membawa seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"_Hello, guys_!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi mendapatkan perasaan tidak enak dari orang yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Masa kau lupa? Dia ini kakak sepupuku yang tinggal di Amerika! Sekarang dia kembali ke Konoha melanjutkan sekolah di sini!" terang Suigetsu menjelaskan identitas orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Err... " Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama terdiam. Bingung mau bicara apa, takut salah bicara nanti malah ditertawakan oleh orang Amerika di depan mereka ini.

"Kenapa jadi pada diam?" Suigetsu menatap heran melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang jadi diam mendadak.

"Si-siapa duluan nih yang ngomong?" Naruto dan Kiba saling berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah Suigetsu dan kakak sepupunya yang baru datang dari Amerika itu.

"Kau duluan saja, Naruto!" balas Kiba yang sebenarnya merasa canggung pada kakak sepupunya Suigetsu itu. Sementara Shikamaru lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya dia tas meja.

"Hahahahaha... " tiba-tiba saja kakak sepupu Suigetsu itu tertawa, "santai saja denganku, jangan jadi canggung seperti itu!" pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Namaku Hidan dan mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah di sini, salam kenal!" dengan wajah riang pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto dan yang lain.

"Aku, Naruto. Dia Kiba dan yang di sebelahnya Shikamaru," balas Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus teman-temannya. Dia merasa lega karena orang Amerika itu bisa bahasa mereka. Sebenarnya dia sudah takut tadi kalau harus bicara bahasa Inggris.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Suigetsu. Lalu di mana orang yang bernama Sasori itu?" tanyanya yang sejak dari awal mendengar cerita Suigetsu jadi penasaran dengan sosok Sasori.

"Kalau mau mencarinya nanti saja. Sekarang masuk ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," kata Suigetsu yang mendorong tubuh Hidan keluar dari kelas.

"Ya, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti!" balas pemuda itu yang masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan dari balik pintu kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Suigetsu?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga yang merasa kalau kedatangan Hidan pasti ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Suigetsu yang mengatakan kalau dia ada sebuah 'rencana'.

"Aku butuh bantuannya untuk membongkar hubungan Sakura dan Sasori," ucap Suigetsu sambil menyeringai, "jujur saja hubungan kedua saudara itu membuatku sangat penasaran. Sekalian kita mencari bukti kejahatan Sasori pada kedua temanmu itu," sambungnya lagi.

"Aku ikut! Semakin banyak yang bekerja sama akan semakin mudah untuk menemukan bukti!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu.

"Tapi, apapun yang akan kita lakukan nanti... Aku ingin tidak ada satupun yang melukai perasaan Sakura... " disaat seperti itu Naruto masih saja memikirkan Sakura yang jelas-jelas sudah menjauhinya. Bagi Naruto dia tidak peduli seperti apapun sikap Sakura padanya, dia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu bahagia dan melepaskan Sakura dari cengkraman Sasori yang bisa mengancam nyawa siapa saja termasuk Sakura sendiri.

_'Ughhh Menyebalkan!'_ Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal sendiri saat mengingat perkataan Sasori tempo hari lalu.

"Tenang saja Naruto! Kita melakukan ini juga untuk Sakura, kan?" Suigetsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto dan tampaknya pemuda itu memang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

* * *

**Di Ruangan Kelas Lain**

* * *

Seperti sudah ditakdirkan atau hanya kebetulan, Hidan kakak sepupu Suigetsu berakhir satu kelas dengan Sasori dan pemuda itu menobatkan dirinya menjadi teman sebangku Sasori. Tentu hal ini lebih memudahkan Hidan untuk mencari informasi mengenai Sasori. Dia sudah mendengar cukup dari Suigetsu mengenai Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hey, salam kenal. Namaku Hidan." Hidan yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Sasori dan dengan santai memperkenalkan diri kepada pemuda itu.

Tapi sepertinya Sasori seperti sengaja tidak membalas ucapan Hidan. Dia hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Hal ini membuat Hidan jadi semakin tertantang. Hidan diam sejenak sambil mencari akal untuk menarik perhatian Sasori kepadanya. Tak lama seringai tipis terukir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu aku ini seorang penulis artikel mengenai kehidupan keluarga sehat di Amerika. Saat ini aku sedang membahas hubungan tidak sehat yang sering kali terjadi di Jepang, terutama di Konoha. Kau tahu, hubungan _incest_? Apa kau punya kenalan atau teman yang mengalami hubungan seperti itu?" Hidan berusaha memancing Sasori untuk berbicara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu," balas Sasori dengan dingin, walaupun terlihat eksperisnya sedikit berubah dan Hidan cukup tanggap melihat perubahan tersebut.

"Kau ini dingin sekali! Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku dengan ucapan salam sebagai teman barumu? Bukankah sekarang ini kita sudah menjadi teman?" Hidan tak henti-hentinya mencoba untuk memancing kesabaran Sasori yang bersikap datar-datar saja.

"Hmm... " Sasori menoleh ke arah Hidan yang sedang memasang sebuah cengiran menyebalkan.

_Greb... _

Masih menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama pemuda bermata hazel itu mengambil sebuah _cutter_ yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Tanpa ragu pemuda itu mengarahkan _cutter_ tersebut ke telapak tangan Hidan yang berada di atas meja.

_JLEB!_

_Cutter_ tersebut persis tertancap di atas meja tepat 1 Cm di sebelah telapak tangan Hidan. Hidan yang terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sasori yang cukup ekstrim hanya bisa terpaku sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang ternyata masih utuh. Hidan menelan ludah dan dengan perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya dari atas meja. Suasana di kelas menjadi hening sesaat dan perhatian tertuju pada meja duduk Sasori-Hidan. Neji dan Lee yang posisi duduknya berada di depan Sasori ikut-ikutan menelan ludah.

"Kau akan mendapat sambutan yang lebih dari ini kalau kita benar-benar berteman," kata Sasori yang langsung mengambil _cutter_-nya kembali. Dengan santai pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil," ucapnya enteng seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Si-silahkan... " balas Iruka yang sedang mengajar dengan sedikit menahan napas. Tentu dia tadi tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan mengerikan tadi. "Ba-baiklah anak-anak. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran," katanya lagi berusaha untuk mengembalikan situasi walau sebenarnya dia sendiri tengah panik.

...

Sasori berjalan di lorong kelas yang sudah sepi karena semua murid-murid pasti sedang belajar di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai hingga ternyata dia berpapasan dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang sepertinya baru saja dari kantor guru. Masing-masing dari keduanya sedang membawa tumpukan buku.

_Brakh!_

Hinata yang melihat Sasori secara reflek menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang dia bawa.

"A-ah... " Hinata yang kaget sendiri langsung merapihkan buku-buku tersebut.

Gadis itu merasa kalau ketakutannya pada Sasori menjadi berlebihan sehingga membuatnya jadi gugup dan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini.

_Tep... _

Di sela-sela aktifitasnya mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, Hinata dapat melihat sepasang sepatu warna hitam berada persis di depannya.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan dingin dan seketika Hinata membeku dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Sa-Sakura... " balasnya dengan bibir bergetar, rasanya dia ingin sekali lari dari sana. "Ku-kumohon Sasori... A-aku hanya ingin berteman, su-sungguh tidak ada maksud lain... A-aku berjanji ti-tidak akan mengatakan ten-tentang—" Hinata dengan terbata-bata mencoba memberi penjelasan sebaik mungkin agar Sasori tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Diamlah!" Hinata terkejut dengan cara Sasori membentaknya. Ada satu guratan emosi lain di dalam bentakannya dan Hinata belum tahu pasti apakah yang dia rasakan itu benar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku... " Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Gadis itu berusaha fokus dan kembali mengambil buku-buku yang sempat dia lupakan sesaat.

"Sheez... " Sasori tak mempedulikan perkataan maaf dari Hinata. Pemuda itu berjalan pergi begitu saja sesuka hatinya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasori dengan cemas.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, tepatnya di dalam ruangan 205, tempat di mana Sasuke terbaring lemah. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan berkulit putih pucat, bermata tajam dengan warna kelam. Dia duduk di sebelah pembaringan Sasuke.

"Akan aku balas... Akan aku balas orang yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku bersumpah akan mencarinya," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada selimut tempat tidur yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda itu adalah Sai Uchiha, saudara sepupu Sasuke. Sejak kecil dia dan Sasuke sangat dekat dan selalu bermain bersama. Kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke membuatnya sangat terpukul apalagi dia mendengar kabar angin kalau Sasuke seperti ini karena ulah dari salah satu teman sekolahnya. Sai bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya dan membalas perbuatan orang tersebut dua kali lipat.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Konoha _school _menjadi heboh karena kedatangan seorang calon murid baru yang sedang mendaftar di loket pendaftaran murid. Sekilas kalau dilihat pemuda itu tampak biasa saja tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti dia mengingatkan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang cukup populer di sekolah. Wajar kalau beberapa murid perempuan (bahkan guru perempuan) nyaris menjerit histeris setelah melihatnya. Sementara itu sang pusat perhatian tetap bersikap _cool_.

Setelah menyelesaikan keperluannya di loket, pemuda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh gedung sekolah, mulai dari gedung utama sampai gedung yang ada di sebrangnya. Tatapannya terlihat begitu menyelidik. Tak puas hanya melihat-lihat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulai penjelajahan kecilnya.

"Sa-Sai?" ketika pemuda itu berniat untuk menaiki lantai dua, dia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang menuruni anak tangga.

"Hai, Naruto, Kiba," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Jangan katakan kau akan bersekolah di sini?" tebak Naruto dengan senyum gembira kalau pemuda yang bernama Sai itu benar-benar akan bersekolah di Konoha.

"Begitulah. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di sini bersama kalian," balas Sai mengiyakan dan membuat Naruto melompat karena kegirangan.

"Bakalan seru nih! Kita bakalan sama-sama lagi kayak dulu pas kita kecil!" seru Naruto dengan perasaan membuncah. Dia benar-benar rindu akan kebersamaan mereka dulu yang sering bermain bersama-sama.

"Tapi semuanya tak akan lengkap tanpa kehadiran Sasuke... " timpal Sai dengan seulas senyum tipis. Dapat terlihat pancaran kesedihan dari wajah pucat pemuda itu. Kiba dan Naruto ikut terdiam mengingat sahabat mereka, Sasuke masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong di atas itu kelas anak-anak kelas tiga, kan?" Sai langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk ke arah atas tangga.

"Kelas tiga di atasnya lagi, di sana untuk anak-anak kelas satu dan dua," terang Kiba, "Kenapa? Kau mau melihat ke sana?" tanya Kiba yang melihat kalau temannya itu punya rasa keingintahuan tersendiri.

Sai hanya membalas omongan Kiba dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengandung makna. Pemuda itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas. Naruto dan Kiba yang tadinya ingin pergi ke ruangan guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas akhirnya malah jadi mengikuti Sai. Keduanya merasa tertarik apa yang mau dilakukan Sai di atas sana.

Saat ketiganya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kelas anak-anak kelas tiga, mereka dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara keributan dari atas. Seperti sedang ada pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dua orang.

"_Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mengerti? Aku lelah seperti ini!"_ mereka bertiga mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Di sela-sela suaranya dapat terdengar isakan tangis.

"Kalian dengar itu? Sepertinya ada yang sedang bertengkar," ucap Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku dengar dan sepertinya berasal dari tangga atas kita," timpal Kiba mengangguk dan ikutan berhenti. Suara pertengkaran itu terdengar samar-samar.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke bawah. Aku tidak mau sampai terlibat dengan masalah yang tak kuharapkan!" Naruto bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali turun.

Berbeda dengan Kiba dan Naruto yang ingin kembali turun. Sai malah merasa tertarik dengan pertengkaran yang dia dengar. Instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus terus naik ke atas. Akhirnya pemuda itu tetap berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Dia penasaran siapa yang sedang bertengkar di atas sana.

"Oi, Naruto! Kemari!" Kiba yang melihat Sai malah berjalan ke atas segera menarik kerah baju Naruto sambil menunjuk Sai yang sudah berbelok ke arah atas.

"Ya, ampun anak itu! Ayo kita susul dia!" Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah dan bergegas menyusul Sai bersama Kiba.

Sai yang berbelok naik ke atas mendapati dua orang tengah bertengkar di dekat tangga. Satu diantaranya dapat dia kenali bernama Sakura karena Sasuke sempat mengirimkan foto gadis itu dan memperkenalkannya sebagai pacarnya. Namun belum sempat Sai menyapa atau bertanya, tanpa terduga gadis itu terjatuh.

"KYAAA!" lengkingan suara jeritan Sakura cukup terdengar oleh Naruto dan Kiba yang berada tak jauh dari sana. reflek Naruto yang yakin mendengar jeritan Sakura bergegas berlari yang diikuti oleh Kiba.

"SAKURA!" Naruto sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura tengah terduduk lemas di lantai dengan mata yang sembab.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan panik Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha untuk membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kakak, kumohon jangan membuatku seperti ini!" Sakura menatap ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di atas tangga yang menatap dingin ke arah Sakura.

"Sasori... " Naruto menggeram sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis pada pemuda itu.

'_Sasori... ? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... '_ Sai menatap Sasori penuh rasa ketertarikan. Dia yakin sekali kalau pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Sakura itu adikmu! Apa belum puas kau mencelakai Sasuke dan Hinata? Apa sekarang kau mau mencelakai adikmu sendiri, hah?" Kiba yang memang selalu emosi setiap kali bertemu Sasori langsung meledak.

"Naruto, kau bilang ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura, kan?" tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Kiba, pemuda itu beralih kepada Naruto dan menanyakannya satu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Aku tak akan mundur meski kau ancam," balas Naruto dengan serius.

"Kalau kau memang mau mendekatinya lakukan saja. Aku tak akan menghalangimu." Bukan hanya Naruto tapi Kiba dan Sakura juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasori yang mengijinkan Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori membuat Naruto terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apakah dia harus berterima kasih? Atau dia harus merasa curiga kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengijinkan dirinya untuk dekat dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Sasori?" tanya Kiba yang tak mau percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sasori. Pasti semua ini hanya akal-akalan Sasori saja.

"Tak ada rencana apa-apa. Aku serius dengan ucapanku," balas Sasori datar.

"Kakak... " Sakura hanya mampu bergumam pelan dengan nada suara yang lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau berteman atau bahkan berpacaran dengan Sakura," ucapnya sekali lagi yang menegaskan kalau dia memang memberi ijin pada Naruto terhadap Sakura.

_Blugh... !_

Disaat seperti itu mendadak saja Sakura jatuh pingsan dan membuat semuanya menjadi panik termasuk Sasori.

"Sakura!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang tergolek lemas di lantai.

"Hey, Sakura bangunlah! Jangan bercanda!" Kiba ikut-ikutan panik.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," usul Sai pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Biar aku saja yang membawanya." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui usulan Sai.

Ketika Naruto hendak untuk menggotong Sakura ke ruang kesehatan, Sasori yang dari tadi diam saja di atas langsung beranjak turun. Dengan sedikit kasar dia mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sedang memegang Sakura. Tanpa banyak berbicara pemuda itu menggendong dan membawa Sakura pergi.

"Hey!" Naruto yang mencoba menyusul Sasori segera ditarik oleh Kiba.

"Naruto kita harus masuk kelas! Sudah biarkan saja mereka," kata Kiba mengingatkan Naruto kalau mereka masih berada di dalam jam pelajaran dan tadi mereka hanya ijin keluar sebentar.

"Tapi aku khawatir Sasori akan berbuat yang macam-macam pada Sakura!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya dari Kiba. Dia hanya khawatir kalau Sasori akan menyakiti Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi? Sasori juga mencemaskan Sakura. Sudahlah, percayakan saja Sakura pada Sasori. Aku yakin dia tak akan macam-macam!" Kiba cukup jelas melihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari raut wajah Sasori tadi saat melihat Sakura pingsan.

"Sudah, sudah anggap saja semua ini salahku kalian jadi terlibat ke dalam pertengkaran mereka. Sekarang kembalilah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada kalian," ucap Sai mencoba menengahi perdebatan Kiba dan Naruto dan menyuruh kedua temannya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ck... Baiklah... " Naruto dengan berat hati akhirnya kembali ke kelas bersama Kiba. Sementara Sai ikut turun ke bawah. Tapi saat itu tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kehadiran Hidan. Pemuda itu sudah mengawasi sejak tadi termasuk pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasori sebelumnya.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 7**

.

Enjoy it!

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sakura yang pingsan di bawa oleh Sasori ke ruangan kesehatan sekolah. Di dalam ruangan itu dia kembali bertemu Hinata yang ternyata sedang menjaga ruangan kesehatan. Alasan gadis itu ada di sana karena kewajibannya sebagai salah satu anggota kesehatan sekolah. Hinata terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasori terlebih-lebih saat dia melihat pemuda itu sedang menggotong Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"U-umm... " Hinata bingung harus bersikap atau mengatakan apa.

Sasori tidak peduli pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri bingung di depan pintu. Dia segera masuk menerobos ruangan tersebut dan membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"Sa-Sakura kenapa? A-apa dia ba-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan setelah berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan perasaan takutnya.

"Apa begini caramu menangani orang yang sedang sakit?" balas Sasori dengan kata-kata yang begitu tajam. Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan Sasori dan merasa telah menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Sakura sedang terbaring pingsan dan butuh pertolongan, tentu keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu berulang kali merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

'_Aduh, ke-kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri... A-aku harus me-melakukan apa ya?' _Hinata kemudian berbalik, mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dan bersikap normal_.  
_

Gadis itu bahkan sampai gemetaran saat dia hendak mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dalam lemari bagian atas. Malangnya karena gugup Hinata tak sengaja malah membuat kotak obat itu terjatuh dari tempatnya.

_BRAKH!_

Obat-obatan itu akhirnya berserakan di bawah lantai. Gadis itu bergegas berjongkok untuk mengambil obat-obatan yang jatuh berantakan itu. Meski tak bicara tapi Hinata tahu kalau Sasori tengah menoleh gusar ke arahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori yang secara kebetulan tengah menatapnya.

Hinata sempat terkejut saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan hazel milik Sasori. Tatapan pemuda itu tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran itu kembali terlihat oleh Hinata. Apa mungkin Sasori mencemaskan Sakura sampai seperti ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Sasori berhasil membuat Hinata kembali terpaku bingung.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat dengan Hinata yang masih terdiam karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Di dalam otaknya saat ini hanyalah memikirkan seberapa besar kemungkinannya seorang Sasori menanyakan keadaannya, karena hal itu seperti mimpi yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Sementara Sasori yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan masih berdiri diam seolah sedang menunggu reaksi Hinata.

Tapi karena Hinata tak kunjung memberikan reaksi, Sasori akhirnya bergerak dari tempatnya dan ini membuat Hinata tersadar kembali ke dunianya dengan perasaan panik. Sasori membungkuk dan mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit mundur menjaga jarak dari pemuda tersebut. Tanpa diduga pemuda yang dianggap Hinata mengerikan malah membantunya mengambil botol obat-obatan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kakak... " suara Sakura dari arah belakang sama-sama membuat Hinata dan Sasori agak terkejut. Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri dan menatap ke arah belakangnya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas," ucap Sasori yang langsung segera berdiri dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sakura memanggil Sasori yang hampir saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan.

"Ucapanmu mengenai Naruto... Itu tidak benar, kan?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori mengenai sikapnya yang mengijinkan Naruto untuk menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya.

"Aku serius saat mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku lagi," balas Sasori tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa diantara atmosfer dingin antara dua saudara itu. Dia memilih untuk diam dan tak ikut campur. Diam-diam Hinata mencuri pandang pada Sakura yang terlihat begitu tersakiti. Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata dapat merasakan Sakura seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menghibur hati Sakura, tapi dia juga tak mau bertindak gegabah. Salah bicara malah bisa membuat Sakura bertambah sedih.

"Hinata... " keheningan itu pecah oleh suara Sakura yang gemetar memanggil Hinata.

"Katakan padaku Hinata... Apakah hubungan diantara saudara itu dilarang? Apakah saling mencintai antar saudara itu berdosa?" tanya Sakura sambil berbalik menatap Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tanya seperti itu Sakura? A-aku bingung ha-harus menjawab apa... " jawab Hinata dengan jujur. Ditanya seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba semua orang pasti akan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Hinata? Katakan padaku apakah itu berdosa! Katakan!" entah apa yang membuat Sakura jadi marah. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membentak-bentak Hinata dengan kasar.

"Apa kau sama seperti mereka? Kau akan menghakimi kami yang saling mencintai, hah!" Sakura mendekati Hinata dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Sa-Sakura... " Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dari kedua bahunya.

"Jawab aku Hinata!" melihat Hinata yang kesakitan malah membuat Sakura semakin kalap. Dia menguatkan cengkramannya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata berulang kali.

"Sa-Sakura hentikan!" Hinata akhirnya membentak Sakura dan berhasil membuat teman merah mudanya diam sejenak. Gadis indigo itu menutup matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura yang menjadi marah seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberikanmu jawaban apa. Tapi menurutku, adik dan kakak sudah sewajarnya saling menyayangi dan mencintai selayaknya saudara, tak boleh lebih dari itu, karena hubungan yang lebih dari saudara itu adalah kesalahan besar. Akan ada banyak orang-orang yang tersakiti dari hubungan itu dan akan merusak segalanya!" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bisa bicara panjang lebar tanpa adanya gagap sedikit pun.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar Hinata diam sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Gadis indigo itu menatap Sakura yang tersenyum aneh.

"Kau sama saja seperti mereka!" Hinata tersentak kaget saat Sakura mendorongnya ke belakang dengan cukup kuat. Hinata terhuyung, hampir terjatuh. Tapi untungnya dia masih mampu berpegangan pada satu-satunya meja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal kupikir kau itu temanku... " Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sinis lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Hinata.

'_Sakura... Kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti itu?'_ ucap batin Hinata yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sambil memegangi kedua bahunya.

...

Sementara itu Sasori yang sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya berpapasan dengan Sai yang tampaknya memang seperti sengaja menunggunya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada tembok dan begitu melihat Sasori berjalan ke arahnya dia segera berdiri tegap.

Sasori dan Sai sama-sama saling berdiri satu sama lain dan saling melempar tatapan dingin yang menyiratkan sebuah permusuhan. Tak lama Sai tersenyum sinis dan dengan santai dia berjalan melewati Sasori.

"Aku akan membalasmu," bisik Sai saat melewati Sasori. Sementara Sasori masih diam tak bergeming setelah mendengar ucapan Sai.

Sasori baru bergerak setelah pemuda yang bernama Sai itu turun ke bawah dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori berjalan dalam diam dan ketika dia hampir sampai ke kelasnya ada Hidan yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas sambil bersandar pada tembok. Sasori menatap pemuda itu dengan malas. Ada kemungkinan Hidan juga akan mengatakan hal-hal yang berusaha untuk memancing emosinya dan sejenisnya. Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari Hidan yang sedang meliriknya. Berusaha untuk tetap berjalan dan menganggap pemuda berambut putih itu tak ada di sana.

"Apa kau tahu? Kejahatan yang ditutupi akan terbongkar juga," kata Hidan ketika Sasori berjalan di depannya. Sasori tak membalas. Dia hanya berhenti tepat di depan Hidan dan menatap pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Setebal apapun dinding es yang kau buat, pastinya akan meleleh juga Sasori," ucap Hidan dengan bijaksana. Kali ini tak tersirat aura permusuhan atau pun penasaran darinya.

"Kalau kau mau bicara sesuatu cepat katakan, karena aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar semua omong kosongmu itu." Meski terlihat tenang tapi Sasori tak bisa menyembunyikan nada gusar yang keluar dari kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya... " Hidan menatap ke dalam manik hazel Sasori, seolah-olah pemuda itu sedang melihat langsung ke dalam hati sang Akasuna. "Aku melihat kejadian itu." Kali ini Sasori tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Dia memandang Hidan dengan cemas.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucap Sasori tanpa pikir panjang.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 8**

.

Enjoy It!

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sasori dan Hidan saat ini tengah berada di atap sekolah. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan apa yang perlu mereka selesaikan sekarang juga. Hidan yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasori dan Sasori yang sepertinya ingin menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan Hidan. Keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan, belum ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir masing-masing. Baik Sasori atau Hidan masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti untuk mencari tahu atau ikut campur dalam urusanku dan Sakura," ucap Sasori akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Maaf sekali tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa diam saja melihat kejahatan sedang terjadi tepat di depan mata dan kepalaku sendiri," balas Hidan yang tetap teguh pada keputusannya.

Sasori kembali diam tapi dapat terlihat kalau dia sedang kesal. Hidan memang lawan yang cukup sulit untuk disingkirkan dan tidak seperti Hinata, dia sulit dikendalikan. Apalagi dengan fakta Hidan mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang tak seharusnya orang lain mengetahui hal tersebut. Sasori memutar otaknya untuk membuat Hidan berada dipihaknya dan tidak bicara apa-apa mengenai semuanya. Ancaman tampaknya tak akan berlaku bagi pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Sasori akhinya melakukan penawaran pada Hidan. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Hidan tak bicara.

"Melaporkannya ke polisi," jawab Hidan yang kemudian bergegas berbalik untuk keluar dari sana.

Tangan pemuda itu sudah meraih kenop pintu dan hendak untuk pergi keluar. Tapi pintu itu tertahan oleh Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja menekan pintu itu dengan kuat. Hidan tersentak sambil melirik ke arah belakangnya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka dibalik penampilan Sasori yang terlihat biasa aja dengan tubuh kecilnya itu, pemuda itu bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti yang ditunjukkan sekarang ini. Sasori mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Hidan untuk menahan pintu itu.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Sasori dari belakang tanpa adanya keraguan sedikit pun yang keluar dari cara bicaranya.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa," balas Hidan dengan tenang.

Hidan harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk dapat menarik pintu tersebut dari tekanan Sasori. Upaya yang dia lakukan tidak sia-sia karena dia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut, membuat Sasori sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Hidan yang keluar langsung membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Sasori masih diam di tempatnya sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan tatapan kesal. Gigi pemuda itu bergemeletuk dan tangannya terkepal. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya agar tak tampak ke permukaan.

'_Hidan... Aku harus menghentikan dia apapun caranya. Tak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu... '_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil mencari cara untuk menghentikan niat Hidan.

Hidan yang turun ke bawah mulai menyusun rencana untuk melakukan langkah berikutnya. Saat itulah dia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang melintas. Wajah pemuda berambut mirip nanas itu tampak sedang berpikir, terlihat dari air mukanya yang begitu serius.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Hidan langsung menyapa pemuda itu.

"Hai," balas Shikamaru cuek tanpa mengubah raut ekspresinya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa? Kau tampak serius sekali!" goda Hidan berusaha memancing Shikamaru. Jarang-jarang sekali dia melihat Shikamaru bisa seserius ini. Pasti ada hal penting yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku? Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa!" Shikamaru berkilah dengan cepat, "Sudah, ya Hidan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas!" ucapnya lagi dan langsung buru-buru pergi sebelum Hidan bertanya lagi kepadanya.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Hidan mencoba memanggil pemuda itu tapi percuma saja karena Shikamaru terus berlalu. "Dasar, aku belum selesai bicara tapi dia sudah pergi!" Hidan menggerutu kesal.

'_Tadi Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan ini, kan? Apa yang dilakukannya di ruangan seperti ini?'_ Hidan yang memang nalurinya cukup tajam mengamati ruangan di mana Shikamaru keluar tadi. Insting tajamnya mengatakan kalau dia akan menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana.

_Krieeet... _

"Permisi?" Hidan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri ruangan untuk memastikan apakah di dalam ruangan ada orang lain.

"Ternyata tidak ada orang... " gumamnya setelah melihat isi ruangan yang kosong. "Ini bukannya ruangan arsip? Mau apa Shikamaru kemari?" Hidan mulai menjelajahi ruangan yang dipenuhi arsip para murid sekolah Konoha.

Mata violet pemuda itu mulai menjelajah ke bagian rak arsip yang dipenuhi dengan berkas-berkas yang tersusun sejajar dengan rapih. Tak lama tangan pemuda itu mulai ikut bergerak menelusuri susunan arsip-arsip tersebut.

"Apa yang Shikamaru cari di sini... " pemuda itu mencari sambil bergumam. Sikap Shikamaru benar-benar mencurigakan. Masuk ke ruangan arsip di saat keadaan ruangan kosong. Benar-benar aneh.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Hoaaamm... Astaga, aku jadi mengantuk begini... " Hidan yang merasa bosan langsung menguap. Pemuda itu mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya yang berair.

Secara tak sengaja matanya menatap pada salah satu arsip yang posisinya sedikit menonjol ke atas diantara arsip-arsip lain yang tata letaknya berjajar sama. Hidan mengambil arsip yang menonjol itu dan pada lembaran depan arsip tersebut tertera nama Akasuna Sasori.

"Apa ini yang dicari Shikamaru?" ucapnya bertanya-tanya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lembaran arsip tersebut, namun terhenti ketika dirasanya dia menginjak sesuatu.

Hidan mengambil arsip yang terjatuh tersebut dan membaliknya. Ternyata arsip tersebut adalah arsip milik Sakura. Akasuna Sakura. Tergelitik oleh rasa penasarannya yang membuncah, Hidan meletakkan arsip milik Sakura sejajar dengan arsip milik Sasori di atas meja.

Pemuda itu memandang ke arah pintu ruangan untuk memastikan kalau keadaan benar-benar aman dan tidak ada siapa pun yang masuk. Setelah dipastikan suasananya benar-benar sepi, Hidan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, namun tiba-tiba ketika sedikit lagi lembaran itu terbuka datang seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hidan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek tengah melotot saat melihat Hidan ada di dalam ruangannya. Wanita itu terlihat kaget bercampur panik.

'_Ah sial! Kenapa Shizune-sensei harus datang disaat yang tepat!'_ Hidan menggeram kesal dalam hati.

_Tuk tuk tuk tuk!_

Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arah Hidan dengan diiringi suara dari _high heels_-nya yang berwarna hitam.

"Ini dokumen arsip Sasori dan Sakura. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" wanita itu mengambil dua lembar arsip milik Sakura dan Sasori yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Saya menemukannya terjatuh _sensei_... " jawab Hidan ngeles.

"Awas ya, jangan macam-macam. Sudah kembali ke kelas sana!" Shizune memperingati Hidan agar tidak melakukan perbuatan yang dilarang sekolah. Kemudian dia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Tapi _sensei_... Boleh tidak aku melihat arsip-arsip itu?" Hidan berusaha semaksimal mungkin memasang tatapan memohon pada Shizune agar diijinkan untuk melihat kedua arsip milik Akasuna bersaudara.

"Ini rahasia sekolah, orang luar tidak boleh ada yang tahu!" Shizune segera menjauhkan kedua arsip yang dipegangnya dari Hidan.

"Sedikit saja, _sensei_!"

"Tidak!"

"Lima menit?"

"Tidak!"

"Satu menit? Satu detik?"

"Hidan kembali ke kelas atau kau mau kuadukan ke kepala sekolah?" Shizune mendengus kesal sambil berbalik dan mendelik ke arah Hidan.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan kembali ke kelas!" Hidan akhirnya menyerah. Dengan perasaan kecewa pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu dia keluar, Shizune dengan cepat menutup pintu ruangan.

"Dasar sial! Kurang ajar! Menyebalkan!" Hidan langsung mengumpat-ngumpat di depan ruangan sambil menendang tembok sekeras yang dia bisa. Setelah puas menendangi tembok, pemuda itu merosot jongkok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Aaaaah! Aku benar-benar penasaran sekali, ingin tahu seperti apa riwayat hidup Sasori dan Sakura!'_ batinnya tak henti-henti merutuki diri. Dia benar-benar dibuat penasaran. Sekarang bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul di otaknya sambil menduga-duga isi dari arsip-arsip tadi.

'_Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru tadi juga membaca arsip-arsip itu? Apa dia juga ingin membongkar rahasia hubungan Sakura dan Sasori yang sebenarnya? Lalu? Apa isi arsip itu menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai hubungan Akasuna bersaudara itu?'_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus mengitari otaknya.

"Hi-Hidan-_san_? Sedang apa di sana?" seorang gadis berhenti tepat di sebelah Hidan.

"Eh, Hinata?" Hidan sedikit kaget saat mendengar ada suara seorang gadis yang menyapanya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati sosok Hinata sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, Hinata. Oh, ya bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Hidan yang kembali berdiri sambil menanyakan keadaan Sakura pada Hinata.

"Oh, Sakura sudah baik-baik saja!" balas gadis itu tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada Hidan. Melihat sikap polos Hinata membuat Hidan mau tak mau jadi tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja... " Hinata terdiam sambil mengingat kejadian di ruang kesehatan, "Sakura tadi sangat aneh... " sambungnya sambil menghela napas.

"Aneh?" Hidan memiringkan kepalanya. Rasa penasarannya kembali muncul dan dia mencoba untuk mencari petunjuk dari Hinata.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit memancing, Hidan berhasil membuat Hinata bercerita mengenai hal apa yang terjadi di ruangan kesehatan dan apa yang menyebabkan Hinata mengatakan kalau Sakura menjadi aneh.

"Jujur saja aku jadi cemas dengan Sakura... " kata Hinata di sela-sela ceritanya. Gadis itu benar-benar tulus khawatir pada Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tahu penyebabnya." Hidan menepuk pelan kepala Hinata yang tertunduk.

"I-iya, te-terima kasih... " Hinata menjadi sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan Hidan yang begitu baik padanya.

"Baiklah Hinata. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Tolong mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati baik pada Sasori atau pada Sakura," ucap Hidan yang sebelum pergi sempat meminta Hinata untuk selalu waspada pada Akasuna bersaudara. Setelah itu dia berlalu kembali ke kelasnya di atas.

'_Istirahat nanti aku harus kembali ke sana dan mencari tahu yang sebenarnya,'_ ucap Hidan yang bertekad untuk kembali lagi nanti.

* * *

**Sore Harinya**

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna _silver_ berhenti tepat di depan gedung sekolah Konoha. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang wanita sekitar berusia 40 tahunan yang tampak begitu elegan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya. Wanita itu berkulit kuning, memiliki rambut coklat gelap lurus sampai melewati bahunya, lipstik merahnya tampak berkilau dan menambah kecantikannya meskipun sudah berumur. Dia berdiri di sana seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Kau tahu tidak rumor tentang Akasuna bersaudara itu?" seorang gadis berambut biru tengah melintas sambil bergosip bersama kedua temannya.

"Jangan katakan ini mengenai kisah cinta terlarang Sasori dan Sakura?" celetuk teman di sebelahnya dengan bersemangat.

"Tepat sekali! Katanya mereka beneran pacaran loh!" balas gadis yang memulai pembicaraan tadi.

"Ya ampun, itu benar-benar menjijikan! Di sekolah banyak gadis-gadis cantik, tapi kenapa Sasori malah memilih adiknya sendiri!" salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan cibiran dan sindiran.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar aneh!" timpal yang lainnya. Akhirnya gadis-gadis itu berlalu sambil tertawa.

Wanita yang sejak tadi diam berdiri di sana tampak gusar saat ketiga gadis itu melewatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi kesal, dia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sementara itu di sekolah saat keadaan sudah mulai sepi Hidan menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan arsip bersama Suigetsu yang lagi-lagi sepertinya lupa dikunci oleh Shizune.

"Cepatlah masuk, aku akan mengawasi di sini!" kata Suigetsu yang langsung berjaga di depan ruangan.

Hidan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mencari arsip milik Sakura dan Sasori kembali. Pemuda itu mencari dari rak bagian satu dan selanjutnya, dari bawah ke atas sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kedua arsip tersebut. Untuk kali ini Hidan melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Dengan sedikit perasaan berdebar Hidan membuka kedua arsip yang dia dapatkan itu.

'_I-ini... Jadi mereka... '_ Hidan cukup terkejut setelah melihat isi arsip milik Sasori dan Sakura.

.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, di kediaman Akasuna, ternyata wanita yang tadi berada di depan gedung sekolah Konoha saat ini berada di kediaman Akasuna. Siapa yang menduga kalau wanita cantik itu adalah ibu kandung dari Sasori dan Sakura. Saat ini wanita yang bernama lengkap Akasuna Sayuri tengah duduk di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan anak sulungnya, Sasori.

"Sampai kapan Ibu harus menanggung aib seperti ini? Bukankah sudah berulang kali Ibu peringatkan padamu?" wanita itu tampak sedang menasehati Sasori yang hanya bisa duduk diam di depannya.

"Tugasmu sebagai seorang kakak adalah untuk menjaga Sakura, bukan malah jadi seperti ini! Kau dan adikmu itu membuatku merasa putus asa! Ibu merasa telah gagal mendidik kalian terutama adikmu!" ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sesak di dada.

Di saat keduanya tengah berbicara serius, Sakura yang entah sejak kapan ternyata menguping pembicaraan keduanya di balik pintu. Bibir gadis itu gemetar karena menahan tangis dan tangannya mencengkram erat pada sisi tembok dengan sangat kuat dan menyebabkan jari-jari cantiknya terluka.

"U-uughh... " Sakura terisak. Air mata yang ditahannya mati-matian akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Sakura... " Sasori dan Sayuri sama-sama menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Ibu jahat!" pekik gadis itu yang kemudian berlari ke atas.

"Sakura!" Sasori secara reflek segera berdiri dan mengejar adik satu-satunya itu ke atas.

Di dalam kamar gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri sambil tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Semua perkataan ibunya begitu menusuk dan membuatnya sangat sakit hati.

Di sisi lain Hidan yang sudah merasa puas setelah mengetahui isi dari arsip itu langsung mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Dengan sedikit tergesa pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kau lihat?" tanya Suigetsu yang penasaran. Hidan hanya mengangguk dalam diam menambah rasa penasarannya Suigetsu.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" Shizune sang pemilik ruangan sudah berdiri di sana sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cuma mau ambil pulpen saya yang ketinggalan, _sensei_!" balas Hidan sambil menunjukkan pulpen berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Pulpen?" Shizune memiringkan kepalanya. _'Rasanya aku tidak melihat ada pulpen di dalam sana... '_ batinnya sudah menaruh curiga pada Hidan kalau anak itu berbohong.

"Kau- " Shizune baru saja ingin bertanya lagi tapi Hidan sudah buru-buru memotong perkataannya.

"_Sensei_ kami pulang ya, selamat siang!" Hidan segera menarik Suigetsu untuk pergi dari sana sebelum Shizune bertambah curiga lagi kepadanya.

"Dasar anak aneh... " gumam Shizune sambil kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hey, Hidan apa isi dari arsip yang kau lihat itu?" tanya Suigetsu yang rasa penasarannya belum hilang.

"Suigetsu... Dengarkan aku baik-baik... " Hidan berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Suigetsu dengan wajah serius. Suigetsu jadi merasa tegang seketika melihat sikap Hidan yang tak biasanya seperti ini.

"Sakura dan Sasori... Mereka adalah... "

Kembali ke kediaman Akasuna. Di dalam ruangan kamar itu Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis sampai akhirnya Sasori datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura... " tanpa bisa ditahan lagi pemuda itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura menyesapi pelukan hangat yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya. Gadis itu merengkuh kedua lengan kakaknya yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti Ibu," ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu putih Sakura yang terbuka.

"_Aishiterunda... Onii-chan..._ " balas Sakura sambil mengusap kepala merah pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Do not copy-paste without my permission **_

_**Also**_

_**Thank you for**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 9**

.

Enjoy it!

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Hidan datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Khusus untuk hari ini saja dia datang pagi-pagi. Pemuda itu sudah ada janji dengan Shikamaru. Keduanya sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di atap sekolah pagi ini.

"Hoaaam... Sekarang katakan yang mau kau katakan Hidan," ucap Shikamaru dengan malas. Pemuda itu sudah menguap beberapa kali. Jujur saja dia tidak terbiasa bangun sepagi ini kalau bukan karena Hidan mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan mengenai Sakura dan Sasori.

"Sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan dulu padamu," balas Hidan sambil memasang wajah serius, membuat rasa kantuk Shikamaru langsung hilang. Tatapan intens pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya merasa sedikit kurang nyaman. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan arsip murid? Apakah kau memeriksa arsip milik Sakura dan Sasori?" Shikamaru langsung berdecak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hidan.

"Rupanya kau juga menyelidikiku ya?" Shikamaru tampak pasrah karena ketahuan oleh Hidan. "Yah, aku akui itu semua. Tapi aku mempunyai alasanku sendiri untuk melakukan itu." Shikamaru tak menapik semuanya dan mengakui kalau dia memang memeriksa arsip Sakura dan Sasori untuk suatu kepentingan.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau mereka berdua memang benar-benar saudara kandung?" tanya Hidan untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Begitulah... " jawab Shikamaru sambil merenung membuat Hidan mengernyit.

"Gaahh... Kenapa semuanya jadi di luar dugaan begini? Awalnya aku pikir mereka bukan saudara kandung dan kondisinya akan jadi lebih mudah, tapi... " Hidan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan perasaan frustasi.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai mereka?" tanya Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba. Hidan mengernyit dan melirik Shikamaru. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Bagaimana... kalau identitas salah satu diantara mereka palsu?" ungkapan Shikamaru berhasil membuat Hidan kembali penasaran.

'_Identitas palsu? Benar juga! Itu bisa saja terjadi! Shikamaru pasti sudah menemukan sesuatu,'_ ucap Hidan yang merasa tertarik dengan ide pikiran Shikamaru mengenai identitas palsu yang baru saja diungkapkannya kepada Hidan.

"Aku bisa menjadi partnermu Shikamaru. Katakan apa yang kau temukan mengenai mereka," kata Hidan dengan rasa ketertarikan yang sudah tak dapat dia tutupi lagi. Selain itu saat ini menurutnya hanya Shikamaru yang bisa dia andalkan. Suigetsu sama sekali tidak membantu, Naruto terlalu naif sementara Kiba terlalu emosian. Di lain sisi Sai yang diharapkan bisa bekerja sama dengannya malah memilih menjalankan rencananya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Ia tahu kalau dia juga tidak bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Apalagi masalah ini sudah menyeret beberapa orang temannya dan keadaan semakin berbahaya tanpa mereka sadari. Kalau mereka tak cepat bertindak untuk menghentikannya maka kemungkinan besar akan jatuh korban lainnya, atau bahkan Sasori sendiri.

"Haah... " pemuda berkepala nanas itu menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian tangannya mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas hijau miliknya.

"Ini kan... " Hidan terkejut sekaligus kagum pada Shikamaru. Dia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu sudah mengambil tindakan selangkah lebih cepat darinya. Hidan menatap ke arah sebuah lembaran kertas dari Shikamaru.

"Benar itu sedikit 'keterangan' mengenai Sakura yang sebenarnya... " Shikamaru sepertinya yakin sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Sakura.

"Kenapa keterangan bagian yang ini beda dengan yang kulihat di arsip sekolah... " Hidan bergumam sendiri. Keningnya mengerut.

"Ada kemungkinan data miliknya di arsip sekolah adalah identitas palsu," timpal Shikamaru.

"Apa mungkin semua ini dilakukan karena... Sakura dan Sasori bukan saudara yang sesungguhnya?" Hidan kembali pada pemikirannya yang pertama kalau Sakura dan Sasori bukanlah saudara kandung.

"Justru sebaliknya," balas Shikamaru yang membuat Hidan bertambah bingung, "namun, sebelum itu ada yang ingin kupastikan, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Shikamaru meminta kesediaan Hidan untuk membantunya.

"Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan itu! Katakanlah apa yang harus kulakukan?" balas Hidan dengan sebuah seringai yang sudah menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

...

Di depan gerbang sekolah murid-murid mulai berdatangan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sakura dan Sasori masih terlihat berjalan bersama datang ke sekolah. Keduanya datang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat, seolah ingin menyiratkan secara frontal mengenai hubungan terlarang mereka yang sering dibicarakan orang lain.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam langsung menyapa Sakura begitu gadis merah muda itu mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi?" balas Sakura sedikit bingung melihat pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menyapanya.

"Oh, maaf pasti kau bingung," ucap pemuda itu saat melihat Sakura kebingungan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sai. Kau pasti lebih dulu kenal dengan Sasuke, kan? Dia sempat mengirimi fotomu padaku dan itulah alasanku ingin berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda yang bernama Sai itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura dengan sopan. Sakura tampak terkejut saat mengetahui Sai berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku Akasuna Sakura." Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum simpul membalas perkenalan dari Sai.

Sementara Sai dan Sakura tengah asik berbicara berduaan. Sasori yang sepertinya terlupakan hanya bisa mengamati keduanya dalam diam. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Sai dengan tatapan Sai. Sai sendiri bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan Sasori terhadapnya. Tapi pemuda itu memang sengaja melakukan ini semua. Dia berniat untuk membalas Sasori melalui Sakura. Dia bertekad untuk merebut Sakura dari Sasori.

Sai menggiring Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasori dan gadis itu tampak sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Sasori masih terus mengamati dengan datar dan Sai sesekali melirik ke arah belakang sambil melemparkan senyuman sinis. Rencana pertamanya berhasil dan berikutnya dia akan benar-benar menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasori untuk selamanya.

Disaat pemuda berambut merah itu tengah mengawasi, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menariknya ke belakang ke balik pepohonan yang berjajar rapih di dalam sekolah. Sasori yang sedang fokus pada Sai dan Sakura tak bisa mengelak.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sasori dingin saat melihat kedua orang yang menariknya ternyata adalah Kiba dan Suigetsu.

"Ikut kami!" kata Kiba dengan sedikit membentak.

Kedua pemuda itu menyeret Sasori menuju ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, sementara Sasori sendiri bersikap datar-datar saja tanpa pemberontakan. Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah Sasori dapat melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut jingkrak sedang berdiri di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana tengah berdiri sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sasori sambil melemparkan tatapan esnya pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini soal Soal Sasuke dan Hinata, juga Sakura. Kenapa kau mencelakai mereka?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak melayang ke arah pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ingin sekali dia memukulnya, tapi dia harus bisa menahan diri.

Sementara itu Sakura yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sai baru menyadari kalau Sasori tidak ada. Tadinya dia berpikir kalau sang kakak ikut berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Gadis itu mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Sasori dengan resah.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sai bersikap _innocent_ sebisa mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Sakura pasti mencari-cari Sasori.

"Kakakku... Dia kemana ya?" Sakura perlahan berjalan menjauhi Sai sambil melihat ke sekeliling yang sudah mulai dipadati murid-murid yang berdatangan ke sekolah.

"Eh, iya ya? Bukannya tadi dia ada di belakang kita?" lagi-lagi Sai berpura-pura. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak peduli kemana perginya Sasori. Lebih bagusnya lagi pemuda itu pergi karena sakit hati melihat kedekatan adiknya dengan dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Sai saat melihat gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pergi mencari kakakku dulu!" balas Sakura setengah teriak diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang sudah mulai ramai.

"Terima kasih Sai karena sudah mau mengobrol denganku! Lain kali kita sambung, ya!" kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik berlari menuju ke arah belakang sekolah. Sai hanya membalas Sakura dengan melemparkan senyuman.

'_Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang terima kasih padamu Sakura,' _ucap pemuda itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum iblis. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan berbalik menuju kelasnya.

...

Di halaman belakang sekolah Sasori dikepung oleh Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu. Ketiga pemuda itu memaksa Sasori untuk mengakui semua perbuatannya.

"Jangan mengelak lagi Sasori! Aku tahu Hinata menyaksikan kejadian itu, kan? Jadi kau mengincar Hinta karena itu. Ayo, mengaku saja!" Kiba dengan berani menunjuk Sasori dengan sengit. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu keceplosan membawa-bawa nama Hinata ke dalam masalah ini.

"Kiba!" Naruto memandang resah pada Kiba yang keceplosan.

'_Ga-gawat! Aku keceplosan barusan!'_ Kiba yang baru menyadari dengan apa yang dikatakannya langsung merutuk dalam hati. Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Oh, jadi gadis kikuk itu cerita semuanya? Dia cerita kalau melihat aku dan Sasuke di tangga pada waktu itu?" Sasori menatap tajam pada ketiga orang di depannya. Serentak ketiga pemuda itu mendadak menjadi ciut.

"Kakak... " disaat suasana tegang seperti itu muncul Sakura. Semua orang yang ada di sana sungguh tak memperhitungkan kedatangannya gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar? Jadi selama ini Hinata mengetahuinya? Tapi kenapa dia tak bicara padaku?" tampak raut kekecewaan muncul di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kenapa selama ini kau juga tak pernah cerita, Kak? Aku benar-benar kecewa!" Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa.

"Sakura!" Sasori langsung mengejar Sakura meninggalkan Naruto, Kiba dan Suigetsu yang kebingungan.

"Loh, ada apa dengan mereka?" muncul Hidan dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan melihat Sasori tengah mengejar Sakura. Keduanya baru saja selesai melakukan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya... " Naruto yang merasa sedikit bersalah menceritakan semua kejadiannya barusan. Hidan dan Shikamaru langsung saling bertatapan dengan cemas.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka!" Hidan tanpa diminta memutuskan untuk mengejar kedua Akasuna yang sedang bermasalah itu. Dia khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan nantinya.

"Hati-hati Hidan!" teriak Suigetsu dari arah belakang.

...

Sementara itu Sakura yang hatinya terasa remuk bergegas berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Ebisu sang penjaga gerbang sekolah melompat kaget saat gadis itu mendorong kasar pintu gerbang sekolah dan berlari keluar begitu saja yang kemudian disusul oleh Sasori. Hidan yang melihat keduanya keluar dari gedung sekolah bergegas mengekor di belakang, berharap dia tidak kehilangan jejak kedua Akasuna itu.

Hidan mengejar keduanya melewati jalan-jalan kecil di tengah keramaian aktifitasnya orang kala pagi itu. Tapi sayang dia sedikit tertinggal. Kedua sosok yang dikejarnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Aah... Kemana mereka berdua? Cepat sekali larinya!" Hidan berdecih kesal sambil menatap kesekeliling yang sepi. Sosok Sakura dan Sasori seperti lenyap begitu saja.

"Mungkin rumah mereka ada di sekitar sini... " Hidan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kecil di sekitar perumahan elit yang dia masuki untuk mencari Sasori dan Sakura.

Pemuda itu berjalan menyisir tiap-tiap gang dari perumahan tersebut sambil terus mengamati setiap rumah yang dia lewati dengan harapan bisa menemukan sosok Sakura atau Sasori di depannya.

Hampir 30 menit dia berputar-putar di sekitar perumahan itu dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Tapi secercah harapan muncul ketika dia mendengar suara Sasori yang sepertinya sedang berusaha memanggil Sakura. Tanpa lama-lama berdiam diri, Hidan lekas memacu kedua kakinya untuk menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"SAKURA!" teriakan pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar cukup jelas di tengah keheningan tempat itu. Pemuda itu keluar dari rumah berusaha mengejar Sakura.

Sakura yang berlari dari dalam rumah benar-benar sangat kacau keadaannya. Gadis itu menangis, berlari sambil bertelanjang kaki dan masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan. Banyaknya luka pada lengan gadis itu membuat keadaannya semakin terlihat memprihatinkan.

_BRUKH!_

Sakura yang berlari tanpa melihat jalan akhirnya bertabrakan dengan Hidan yang memang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hi-Hidan!" untuk pertama kalinya Sasori terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Hidan di sana yang kini tengah memeluk Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan di depannya.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" perintah pemuda itu meminta Hidan untuk tak menyentuh Sakura.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap keras kepala. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" balas Hidan tanpa mempedulikan perintah Sasori. Pemuda itu segera memanggil ambulan rumah sakit. Untung saja dia memiliki nomor darurat itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Sasori dan Hidan kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dalam keheningan. Sementara Sakura sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sedang ditangani oleh dokter.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori dengan singkat namun dapat terdengar kalau ucapannya itu tulus dia katakan.

"Ternyata kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih juga, huh?" balas Hidan setengah mengejek. Jujur saja dia tak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan meluncur dari mulut seorang Sasori yang terkenal dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, pergilah." Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu bersikap kembali seperti biasanya.

Hidan sedikit tersenyum mengagumi betapa cepatnya pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk menguasai dirinya lagi. Hidan berdiri sambil menghela napas.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa... Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sasori... " dengan itu punggung Hidan perlahan semakin menjauh.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**A/N : Ada satu hal yang akan saya jelaskan kalau Sasori dan Sakura terdaftar sebagai kakak dan adik di Konoha. Sakura kelas 2 sementara Sasori kelas 3 (kalau kalian perhatikan saat bagian Sai menanyakan kelas dan kehadiran Sasori dan Hidan serta perkataan Naruto atau Kiba mengenai posisi kelas, kalian pasti akan menangkap di mana posisi kelas mereka di mana. Saya menjelaskan poin ini karena sepertinya ada beberapa pembaca yang beranggapan mereka kelasnya sederajat).**


	10. Chapter 10

_._

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 10**

.

Enjoy it!

.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Kabar mengenai masuknya Sakura ke rumah sakit akhirnya tersebar. Naruto yang mendengar hal ini dari Hidan memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sakura ke rumah sakit bersama dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda pirang itu begitu terpukul melihat kondisi Sakura yang terlihat lemah di tempat tidur.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?" ada suatu penyesalan yang tersirat dari perkataan Naruto. Dia sedih karena tak bisa melindungi Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya luka kecil saja!" Sakura yang meskipun dalam keadaan sakit tapi masih bisa tersenyum lebar dan menenangkan Naruto yang khawatir pada keadaannya.

'_Sasori... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!'_ Naruto bersumpah dalam hati akan membalas Sasori kalau pada kenyataannya pemuda itu yang menyakiti Sakura sampai seperti ini.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba muncul Sai yang langsung bergerak masuk dan menempati dirinya diantara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku cemas sekali mendapat kabar kau masuk rumah sakit!" tanpa memandang kehadiran Naruto pemuda itu langsung memeluk Sakura.

'_Sai ini apa-apaan sih? Apa dia tidak bisa melihatku sedang bersama Sakura?'_ Naruto mendengus kesal dengan sikap Sai yang tiba-tiba saja jadi mencari-cari perhatiannya Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Maaf ya, membuat kalian semua khawatir," balas Sakura yang dengan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sai.

"Kalian semua pulanglah. Waktu untuk berkunjung sudah habis," ucap Sasori mengusir semua teman-teman Sakura yang saat itu datang menjenguk, padahal jelas sekali kalau waktu kunjungan mereka masih banyak.

Naruto dan yang lain hanya bisa memicing dengan tatapan kesal yang juga disertai kebencian ke arah Sasori yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar, seolah ingin mengusir mereka untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Sakura. Sepertinya ada yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran kami di sini!" Kiba berkata ketus sambil melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Maaf ya... " Sakura hanya bisa berkata lemah, meminta yang lain untuk memaklumi.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Sakura!" akhirnya satu-persatu teman-teman Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasori, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Naruto saat berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di depan pintu ruangan. Sasori terdiam sebentar sambil melihat Sakura yang kembali berbaring, kemudian dia dengan santai mengikuti Naruto keluar ruangan.

...

Naruto mengajak Sasori ke sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi dan tak banyak dilalui oleh orang. Suigetsu, Kiba dan Sai memutuskan untuk menunggu sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain memilih untuk pulang duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Naruto yang mencurigai Sasori mencelakai Sakura langsung meminta penjelasan kepada pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasori datar seperti biasa dan hal ini membuat Naruto benar-benar sakit kepala.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini Sasori! Aku tahu kau pasti membuat Sakura jadi seperti ini!" suara Naruto menggema di lorong, tapi untungnya keadaan di sana sepi sehingga Naruto dapat leluasa berbicara dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Lihat Sakura. Dia begitu baik! Dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu dia masih melindungimu dan tak mengatakan apa-apa!" masih teringat jelas senyum pucat gadis itu yang mengatakan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja. Sikap Sakura tadi membuat Naruto merasa sakit. Dia sedih kenapa Sakura sampai membela Sasori sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam," balas Sasori sambil menatap bosan pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"Kau itu benar-benar brengsek!" amarah yang ditahan Naruto sejak tadi keluar juga. Pemuda pirang itu mencengkram leher baju Sasori dengan kasar. Sementara Sasori hanya diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kau itu sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran, ya. Biar kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu!" Naruto yang masih mencengkram leher baju Sasori berniat untuk menghajar pemuda itu. Akan tetapi baru saja tangannya hendak melayangkan tinju, seseorang sudah menahannya.

"Hentikan Naruto! Ini di rumah sakit!" Hidan yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana dan kini sedang menahan pukulan yang hampir melayang ke arah Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku Hidan! Biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran!" Naruto meraung kesal saat pukulannya ditahan. Dia berusaha untuk melawan tapi tenaga Hidan jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" timpal Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu temannya itu agar menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tch... " Naruto akhirnya mundur sambil berdecak. Kesal karena amarahnya tak dapat tersalurkan, Naruto memilih untuk pergi bersama dengan Kiba dan Suigetsu yang hanya bisa memandang Hidan dan Shikamaru dengan bingung.

"Sasori, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hidan yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang hampir saja dihajar oleh Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi mengurusi urusanku seperti ini?" tanya Sasori memandang sinis pada Hidan dan Shikamaru yang seolah-olah berada dipihaknya.

'_Sudah kuduga... '_ manik violet Hidan menangkap sesuatu pada diri Sasori.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap pemuda itu yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Hidan dan masih memberikan tatapan yang dingin pada pemuda itu. Hidan menyeringai sesaat begitu melihat Akasuna sulung itu begitu waspada terhadapnya. Sasori sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Hidan dan itu menyebalkan. Tak lama, dengan cepat tangan Hidan bergerak ke arahnya dan secepat itu pula tangan Sasori menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hidan.

"Jangan macam-macam," kata Sasori sambil memegangi tangan Hidan yang terarah kepadanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," balas Hidan sambil melirik tangan Sasori yang sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Sampai sekarang dia masih heran dari mana Sasori mendapat kekuatan yang begitu besar dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Hn." Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Hidan. Setelah itu dia bergegas berlalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Shikamaru. Aku rasa yang kau katakan tentang 'itu' benar... " kata Hidan yang teringat akan semua perkataan Shikamaru saat mereka membahas masalah Sakura dan Sasori saat di atap.

"Jadi?" balas Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Hidan.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuktikannya... " Hidan bertekad kuat untuk melaksanakan apa yang ia bisa lakukan.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

Esoknya Sakura yang seharusnya masih berada di rumah sakit malah sudah kembali bersekolah. Meskipun Sasori berusaha untuk melarangnya tapi gadis itu tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku jadi merepotkanmu," kata Sakura yang berjalan beriringan bersama Hinata keluar kelas.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok!" Sakura sebenarnya hanya ingin ke kantor guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas, tapi Hinata yang terlalu khawatir menawarkan diri untuk menemani.

Kedua gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan riang sambil mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Hinata yang berjalan lebih di depan Sakura sesekali menengok ke arah belakang sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang memang masih sakit berjalan sedikit lambat dan membuatnya beberapa kali harus berhenti dan membuat Hinata menunggunya.

"Maaf ya, Hinata... Kau jalan duluan saja." Sakura lagi-lagi tertinggal di belakang. Merasa tak enak dia menyuruh gadis berambut indigo itu untuk berjalan duluan dan dia menyusul dengan pelan di belakang.

Di satu sisi Naruto yang saat itu sedikit terlambat berlari menaiki tangga dan berpapasan dengan kedua gadis itu. Pemuda itu ingin sekali menyapa Sakura, namun diurungkan niatnya itu saat melihat Sakura yang berada di belakang Hinata berjalan pelan. Entah kenapa gerakan Sakura begitu mencurigakan. Naruto sampai menelan ludah dan terpaku di tempatnya.

_Greb!_

Ternyata Sakura merangkul bahu Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghela napas lega.

"Ayo jalan lagi! Kali ini aku pasti kuat!" seru Sakura dengan wajah berseri. Saat keduanya melewati Naruto, kedua gadis itu sempat menyapa dan melemparkan senyuman membuat kedua pipi Naruto memanas seketika.

'_Hahaha... Baru saja tadi aku berpikir kalau Sakura mau mendorong Hinata! Benar-benar pikiranku sedang kacau!'_ batin Naruto yang tadi sempat curiga kalau Sakura mau mencelakai Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut sambil geleng-geleng karena pikiran anehnya barusan. Kemudian dia kembali bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

Hari itu semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Sakura lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas bersama Hinata pada saat jam istirahat. Sasori yang biasanya selalu menghilang ternyata juga memilih untuk tetap di kelas dengan Hidan yang selalu mengawasinya. Atmosfer diantara keduanya membuat suasana kelas menjadi tidak nyaman dan mampu membuat semua murid memilih untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengawasiku?" tanya Sasori dengan bosan.

"Sampai kau mau bicara," jawab Hidan sambil tetap memandangi sang objek berkepala merah. Seolah-olah pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa menghilang kapan saja kalau tidak dia perhatikan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan." Sasori berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi kau ingin cara kekerasan, hah?" Hidan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasori. Menahan agar pemuda itu tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani melakukannya." Sasori sama sekali tak gentar dengan ancaman Hidan. Dia malah balik menantang teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kau... " Hidan tanpa sadar menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sasori.

"Argh... " secara samar Hidan dapat mendengar Sasori mengerang dan reflek dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan lupa nanti kau harus ke rumahku untuk tugas kelompok bersama Neji dan Lee," ucap Hidan sambil duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Terserah." Sasori berbalik dan menatap ke arah jendela. Saat itu Sasori tanpa sengaja menangkap Sakura yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Hinata dan Sai. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada ketiga remaja itu sampai bel tanya istirahat selesai pun berbunyi.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 11**

**. Enjoy it!**

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

_Teng Tong Teng Tong! Teng Tong Teng Tong!_

Bel tanda pelajaran hari itu berakhir berbunyi ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas masing-masing lekas merapihkan buku dan alat tulis mereka dan mengucapkan salam pada sang guru yang sedang mengajar. Setelah guru di kelas mereka keluar, masing-masing murid mulai keluar secara teratur dari dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Sasori, kau jangan pulang duluan. Kita ke rumahku," kata Hidan mengingatkan Sasori tentang tugas kelompok yang harus mereka kerjakan bersama.

"Hn." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan berdiri diam seolah sedang menunggu Hidan.

"Kakak!" saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil berlari dengan wajah riang dan langsung memeluk sang kakak. Sontak semua mata kini tertuju pada kedua Akasuna yang sedang pamer kemesraan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru gadis itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kanan Sasori.

"Aku pulang bersama Hidan. Kau pulang saja duluan," balas Sasori yang bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

"Aku ikut." Seperti tak mau kehilangan kakaknya, gadis itu menguatkan pelukan tangannya pada lengan Sasori dengan posesif.

"Ada tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan. Jangan memaksa." Sasori mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku ikut!" gadis itu merajuk bersikeras untuk ikut.

"Hey, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak biarkan kakakmu untuk pergi? Biarkan dia mengerjakan tugasnya. Kau tidak mau kakakmu sampai mendapat nilai jelek hanya karena terganggu olehmu, kan?" Hidan menyela mencoba untuk menengahi.

"Lepaskan tangamu dari kakakku," kata Sakura secara mendadak sambil melihat tangan Hidan yang sedang menepuk bahu Sasori. Tatapan gadis itu begitu dingin dan tajam, seolah-olah ada ratusan pedang tajam yang akan keluar dari mata _emerald_-nya. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau pulang saja duluan." Sasori langsung menyingkirkan tangan Hidan yang ada di bahunya dan langsung berjalan mendekati sang adik yang tampak marah.

"Tapi aku— "Sakura ingin melancarkan protes tapi terpotong ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Gadis itu terdiam begitu menyadari bibir sang kakak kini sedang menyapu bibir mungilnya. Sakura langsung terlena dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam suasana. Tak peduli meskipun saat itu semua murid di dalam kelas tersebut menatap mereka dengan rasa iri atau mungkin perasaan jijik.

"Sekarang pulanglah, mengerti?" Sasori memisahkan diri dari Sakura yang otomatis melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir gadis kapas gulali itu.

"Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu pulang!" seketika wajah Sakura kembali ceria. Dia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau juga tak perlu menungguku. Sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah Hidan." Mata Hidan hampir melompat keluar karena kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasori barusan. Pemuda itu mengatakan akan menginap di rumahnya. Entah yang dikatakannya itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya sebuah dalih.

"Oh... " Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung tertunduk, "Tapi tidak apa-apa! Nanti malam aku akan menelponmu ya, kak!" sesaat kemudian gadis itu mendongak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, kak! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Sakura akhirnya berlari keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasori masih diam menatap kepergian Sakura dari kelasnya. Meski tak terucap tapi pemuda itu terlihat cemas.

'_Hidan... '_ Sakura yang berjalan di lorong kelas mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumahku," kata Hidan seraya mengambil tasnya dari atas meja.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ya... " Lee terlihat gugup. Pemuda itu sambil melempar tatapan pada Neji. Sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda beralis tebal dengan senyuman berkilaunya itu pada Hidan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hidan dengan tak sabar.

"Aku dan Neji tidak jadi ikut ya... A-aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji sama Gay-_sense_i untuk persiapan olimpiade Taekwondo, maaf ya... " jawab Lee menjelaskan kalau sebelumnya dia sudah ada janji dengan guru Taekwondo kesayangannya.

"Sigh... " Hidan menghela napas, "lalu kau?" tatapannya kini beralih pada Neji.

"Aku juga sudah ada janji. Hari ini aku ada janji untuk mengajarkan Hanabi Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa ikut." Neji tak jauh berbeda dari Lee. Pemuda berambut panjang itu juga sudah memiliki janji dan tak bisa ikut.

'_Persetan dengan mereka berdua! Tega sekali mereka membiarkanku sendiri dengan mahkluk berkepala merah ini!'_ Hidan mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bersumpah dapat melihat seringai tipis pada sudut bibir Sasori. _'Ah, tapi mungkin ini ide bagus. Aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku... '_ Hidan masih mencoba berpikir dengan positif.

"Kami duluan ya, Hidan, Sasori!" kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Hidan serta Sasori.

"Ayo," kata Hidan singkat yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasori.

* * *

**Kediaman Hidan**

* * *

Saat ini baik Sasori atau Hidan terlihat tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membuka-buka pelajaran tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Siapa yang menduga, Hidan yang terlihat kasar dan berisik ternyata memiliki rumah yang begitu nyaman, teratur, bersih dan rapih meskipun dia tinggal hanya seorang diri di rumah itu. Sasori sendiri sempat sedikit terkejut dengan fakta ini. Penampilan di luar memang terkadang bisa menipu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau serius mau menginap di sini?" tanya Hidan yang teringat kembali perkataan Sasori sebelumnya.

"Apa boleh?" Sasori malah balas bertanya.

"Boleh saja sih... Hanya saja... " Hidan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia memperhatikan Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan rumus-rumus pada buku pelajarannya.

"Kau tidak sedang merencakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Hidan. Jujur dia merasa curiga pada Sasori yang mendadak saja ingin menginap di rumahnya.

"Menurutmu?" sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit membuat Hidan jadi merasa agak ngeri melihatnya.

"Janji kau tidak akan menyelinap dan membunuhku di tengah malam." Walaupun terkesan kekanakan tapi Hidan serius mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Heh... " Sasori tak menjawab. Dia hanya memasang _playful grin to_ Hidan yang membuat Hidan merasa kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Senyuman apa itu Sasori! Kau membuatku kesal!" gerutu Hidan yang merasa dipermainkan.

1 jam berlalu dan Hidan mulai merasa bosan menatap tugas yang bertumpuk di depan meja. Apalagi dia harus melihat rumus-rumus yang menyulitkan. Membuatnya merasa malas. Ditambah lagi sejak tadi mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Kecuali disaat Hidan menanyakan rumus apa yang harus mereka gunakan dan Sasori menjelaskannya dengan singkat lalu menuliskan langkahnya melalui selembar kertas.

"Aku bosan sekali... " ucap pemuda itu sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Sasori yang masih serius mengerjakan soal di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Sasori... " dengan cepat tangan Hidan menyambar kerah baju Sasori dan menariknya.

_Plak!_

Perbuatan Hidan membuat Sasori kaget dan dengan reflek dia langsung menepis tangan Hidan kuat-kuat dari kerah bajunya.

"Apa Sakura yang melukaimu?" tanya Hidan dengan datar sambil tetap merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kalau kau masih membicarakan hal itu aku akan pulang," ancam Sasori dengan serius.

"Kau membuatku muak!" Hidan berteriak marah, "sampai kapan kau mau terus melindunginya?" entah kenapa Hidan jadi merasa kesal sendiri mengingat fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasori segera merapihkan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, Ia lekas berdiri. Pemuda itu tampaknya benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana Sasori!" Hidan ikut berdiri dan dengan cepat meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menahannya kuat-kuat.

Sasori mencoba memutar otak memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari Hidan. Dia merasa telah tersudut dan dia khawatir kalau pemuda itu sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hidan lepaskan aku. Kau menyakiti tanganku." Dengan sedikit berpura-pura kesakitan dan merintih, dia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi Hidan. Pemuda berambut putih itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasori.

Begitu cengkraman Hidan lepas darinya, Sasori bergegas berbalik dan meinggalkan Hidan. Menyadari kalau dirinya baru saja dibohongi membuat Hidan geram dan lekas mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Sasori berhenti!" Hidan berlari dengan tergesa. Dia tak ingin sampai kehilangan kesempatan.

Melihat Sasori sudah diambang pintu membuat Hidan tak mampu berpikir jernih. Yang ada di dalam otaknya adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menghentikan Sasori. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Hidan langsung melompat dan menerjang Sasori yang sudah membuka pintu dan hendak berlari keluar.

_BRUKH!_

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya terjatuh dengan Hidan yang menimpa tubuh Sasori.

"Cepat menyingkir dariku!" perintah Sasori yang berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Hidan segera menyingkir dari Sasori untuk memberikan pemuda itu ruang.

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Hidan panik saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kiri Sasori. Tampaknya kepala pemuda itu terbentur lantai cukup keras tadi.

"Kau berdarah... " ucapnya khawatir.

"Sekarang lihat. Siapa yang sedang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan," balas Sasori dengan santai.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu. Ikut aku." Hidan segera berdiri dan meminta Sasori untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasori dengan cepat.

"Jangan membantah Sasori. Aku tak mau sampai orang-orang mengira aku benar-benar melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadapmu." Hidan memijit keningnya sesaat, menyadari betapa keras kepalanya Sasori. Dia seperti hewan liar yang sulit untuk dijinakkan.

"Masuklah." Hidan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan Sasori yang ternyata mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan membuat Hidan setidaknya merasa lega.

Di dalam sana Hidan mengeluarkan kotak obat. Sebenarnya dia ingin membantu Sasori tapi pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk merawat lukanya sendiri dan tampaknya Sasori sudah cukup terbiasa menangani luka-luka seperti ini. Sasori melilit perban di sekitar kepalanya sendiri. Setelah menggunting bagian sisanya dia mengikat perban itu dengan rapih.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Sasori? Sampai kapan kau mau terus melindungi Sakura?" Hidan menghela napas sesaat. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori.

"Tunjukkan padaku, 'luka'mu itu... " kata Hidan setelah Sasori selesai melilitkan perban di kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," balas Sasori berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya walaupun dia sebenarnya kaget dengan perkataan Hidan barusan. Sepertinya dia terlalu menganggap Hidan bodoh, tak mengira pemuda itu bisa mengetahuinya sampai sejauh ini.

Sasori kembali berdiri dan kali ini dia berjalan biasa ke arah luar. Hidan ikut berdiri dan menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori masih tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hidan.

"Ke rumahmu," jawab Hidan singkat. Dia tidak peduli Sasori mengijinkannya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas dia harus mengikuti pemuda itu. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana yang sebenarnya Sasori dan Sakura saat tak di sekolah.

"Terserah... " Sasori juga tak peduli. Dia tahu kalau semakin dilarang Hidan akan semakin keras dan pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk dia tahan jadi dia membiarkan Hidan untuk mengikutinya.

**_TBC_**


	12. Chapter 12

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 12**

.

**_Enjoy it!_**

.

* * *

**Kediaman Akasuna**

* * *

Saat ini Hidan berada persis di ruang tamu keluarga Akasuna. Pemuda itu berdiam sambil melihat ke sekeliling isi rumah yang keadaannya cukup berantakan. Tirai dari ruangan itu lepas seperti ada seseorang yang menarik paksa tirai berwarna putih itu. Bantal-bantal yang seharusnya ada pada sofa ruangan itu juga berserakan tak jelas di lantai. Beberapa pecahan dari benda-benda pecah belah juga turut 'mempermanis' keadaan ruangan tamu.

"Apa di sini baru saja terjadi gempa?" celetuk Hidan sambil melirik Sasori yang wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Sakura... " dengan raut wajah gelisah Sasori bergegas berlari meninggalkan ruangan tamu. Tak peduli pada Hidan yang tengah meneriakinya dengan heran.

Hidan membuntuti Sasori yang berlari ke arah lantai atas dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan kamar yang ada di sana.

_Prangg!_

Terdengar seperti suara benda dibanting dan pecah dari dalam ruangan kamar yang dimasuki Sasori barusan membuat Hidan semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang— " Hidan tercekat saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Di sana dia melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ tengah mengacak-ngacak isi ruangan tersebut dan tangan gadis itu kembali terluka.

"Hidan, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" teriakan Sasori menyadarkan Hidan dari keterkejutannya.

"Sakura... Tolong lepaskan pisau itu dari tanganmu," pinta Hidan secara halus sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pisau yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Hidan malah menjadi semakin histeris. Gadis itu memberontak dalam dekapan Sasori. Sorot mata _emerald_-nya menatap tajam ke arah Hidan.

"Sakura, kumohon lepaskan pisau itu... " Sasori yang sedang mendekap Sakura dari belakang berusaha untuk membujuk adiknya yang kalap. Dia berharap dengan pasrah agar Sakura mau mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan.

Disaat keadaan semakin sulit dengan Sakura yang terus-menerus meronta, terdengar suara tangisan dari ruangan lain. Suara itu membuat Sasori semakin pucat dan gelisah.

"Ibu... " gumamnya lirih, menyadari kalau ada orang lain lagi yang harus dia khawatirkan selain Sakura.

"Tolong pegangi dia," kata Sasori meminta Hidan untuk memegangi Sakura sebentar.

Hidan mengangguk dan dengan cepat mereka bertukar posisi. Hidan segera memegangi Sakura dari belakang dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu yang masih tak mau melepaskan pisau dari genggamannya, sementara Sasori berlari keluar ruangan menuju ruangan lainnya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kenapa dia lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding aku! KENAPAAA!" Sakura terus meronta-ronta dengan kuat membuat Hidan kewalahan dan berpikir dari mana gadis ini bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" Sakura benar-benar histeris seperti orang gila. Dia meraung-raung sambil terus memberontak hingga akhirnya salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam pisau diarahkan pada tangan Hidan yang sedang memeganginya.

Sadar kalau dirinya terancam bahaya Hidan secara spontan menyingkirkan tangannya dari Sakura dan membuat gadis itu bebas dari pegangannya. Sakura berlari menyusul Sasori yang diikuti dengan Hidan di belakangnya.

...

Hidan mengikuti Sakura memasuki satu ruangan lain dan mendapati di sana Sasori sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang meringkuk ketakutan sambil menangis di sudut ruangan kamar tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan. Sentuh. Wanta. Itu." Sakura berdiri di depan ruangan dan berjalan ke tengah sambil menodongkan pisau ke arah Sasori dan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu mereka. "JANGAN SENTUH WANITA ITU!" Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya sambil berteriak-teriak dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat-kuat.

"Sakura hentikan! Kau membuat Ibu takut!" Sasori memarahi Sakura yang sudah kelewatan batas tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura semakin emosi.

"DIAAAM!" Sakura kembali berteriak dan mengacung-acungkan pisau dalam genggamannya. "KENAPA KAU MEMBELA WANITA ITU DARIPADA AKU SEKARANG?" kini sakura mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah ibu mereka. Gadis itu berjalan semakin mendekat.

"SAKURA! DIA INI IBU KITA!" Sasori balas berteriak pada Sakura. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadis yang tengah kalap itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Sakura lebih ngotot lagi dari Sasori.

Hidan yang melihat Sakura seperti orang yang tidak waras segera bertindak. Pemuda itu mengambil kesempatan disaat Sakura sedang tidak fokus. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengambil pisau yang sedang dipegang Sakura lalu melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Kau... " Sakura berbalik dan menatap Hidan dengan penuh kebencian.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau! Semuanya keslahanmu!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Hidan dengan sengit. Entah apa yang diperbuat Hidan sehingga membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat membencinya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus menerima hukumannya!" tanpa terduga Sakura mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada di meja kecil pada ruangan itu dan diarahkannya pada Hidan.

_CRASHH!_

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Benda yang terbuat dari keramik itu melayang begitu saja ke arah Hidan yang tanpa pertahanan karena tak menduga Sakura akan melakukan hal tersebut. Namun hal yang lebih tak terduga lagi adalah Sasori yang datang melindungi Hidan dari pukulan benda pecah belah itu.

"Sa-Sasori... " Hidan nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata melihat pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri di depannya dan menghalau hantaman vas bunga yang diarahkan kepada Hidan dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah.

"Ka-Kakak... " Sakura juga sama kagetnya dengan Hidan.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Hidan, Sakura atau Sasori sama-sama masih terdiam berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing tanpa berani beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melindunginya?" Sakura mulai terisak. Dia seperti hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti halnya vas bunga yang dia lemparkan tadi.

"Sakura... " Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya mengusap pipi gadis itu, "jangan menangis Sakura... Kumohon, jangan seperti ini... " ucapnya untuk menenangkan Sakura. Hidan mengernyit melihat sikap Sakura yang mudah sekali berubah.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sasori.

"Aku... mencintaimu Sakura... " jawab Sasori yang terdengar lirih. Pemuda itu seperti menahan suatu kepedihan yang terpaksa dia tahan.

"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Sakura langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan begitu erat, hanya untuk memastikan kalau sang kakak tidak akan kemana-mana dari sisinya.

"Aku janji... " balas Sasori sambil mengusap lembut kepala merah muda adiknya itu.

"Selamanya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"... Selamanya... " Sasori memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sa—" baru saja Hidan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Sasori.

"Hidan lebih baik kau pulang sekarang," sela Sasori meminta Hidan untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hidan ragu untuk pergi. Apakah setelah dia pergi keadaan akan baik-baik saja atau malah akan semakin parah? Jujur saja kali ini dia benar-benar merasa cemas setelah mengetahui semua drama yang selama ini disembunyikan Sasori dari orang-orang.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja... Jadi, tolong... tinggalkan kami," pinta Sasori dengan suara lemahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu jangan segan untuk datang kepadaku." Hidan menghela napas dan akhirnya mengalah. Dia tak ingin kehadirannya hanya akan memancing kemarahan Sakura. Kini dia mengerti semuanya.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi," timpal Sakura sambil memberikan _deathglare_ tajam pada Hidan.

"Kita lihat saja," balas Hidan yang sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu sempat melemparkan seringai pada Sakura.

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 13**

.

_Enjoy It!_

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Setelah kejadian kemarin Sakura dan Sasori masih datang ke sekolah bersama-sama dan hal ini membuat Hidan yang melihat keduanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak mengerti.

"Sasori. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Hidan yang mendatangi kedua Akasuna itu di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Sakura yang tadinya bersikap manis berubah menjadi ketus. Dia berdiri di depan Sasori dengan sikap yang menantang.

"Sakura, masuk ke kelas. Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Hidan," kata Sasori sambil memasang seringai tipis pada Hidan.

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura yang sepertinya menjadi senang saat melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan riang. Sepertinya dia begitu mengharapkan kalau Sasori akan menghabisi Hidan saat ini juga. Membayangkan pemuda berambut putih itu terkapar membuatnya begitu senang.

"Aku minta hentikan permainan ini sekarang juga," kata Hidan saat mereka hanya benar-benar tinggal berdua saja dan tak ada satu orang pun di sekitar mereka.

"Kalau permainan ini dihentikan akan jatuh korban," balas Sasori dengan datar. Seolah-olah apa yang sedang dilakukannya bukanlah suatu masalah besar.

"Tapi kalau tetap dilanjutkan maka korbannya adalah kau sendiri." Tatap Hidan menajam pada Sasori. Pemuda itu menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu serius.

Sasori terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Hidan. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia sadar yang dikatakan Hidan ada benarnya tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sejak awal dia yang salah karena sudah terlalu jauh membawa permainan ini dan Sakura sudah terlanjur tak bisa dia hentikan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan Sakura seperti ini?" pertanyaan Hidan mengembalikan kesadaran Sasori yang sempat terlempar sesaat ke masa kecilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sasori dengan cepat berbalik. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hidan karena dia tak ingin pemuda itu tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Untuk kali ini saja percayalah pada kami." Tiba-tiba saja muncul Shikamaru di sana. Kehadirannya membuat kejutan bagi Sasori dan Hidan.

"Kau membuntuti kami, eh?" tanya Hidan seperti membalikkan kata-kata Shikamaru beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk kerja sama? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang jadi bertindak sendiri begini." Shikamaru mendengus kesal karena merasa Hidan seperti sengaja menutupi kebenaran darinya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau memberi tahu padamu. Aku hanya lupa!" jawab Hidan yang memang benar-benar lupa untuk memberi informasi pada Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua berhenti sampai di sini," kata Sasori yang langsung memberi peringatan pada Hidan dan Shikamaru. Menurutnya kedua pemuda itu sudah terlibat cukup jauh dan dia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka menjadi korban.

"Aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dan aku tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil membawamu keluar dari permainan ini," balas Hidan dengan mantap.

"Aku juga sama seperti dia," timpal Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

Sasori kembali diam sambil menatap dua orang pemuda keras kepala di hadapannya yang sepertinya akan melakukan apapun untuk ikut campur ke dalam urusannya meski dia tidak memintanya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain." Hidan seperti membaca kecemasan yang terlintas dari sorot hazel Sasori. Dia berusaha untuk meyakinkan pemuda Akasuna itu. "Tapi setidaknya ijinkan kami untuk membantu," ucapnya lagi dengan keras kepala seperti biasa.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasori yang jadi penasaran sejak kapan kedua pemuda itu mengetahui permasalahannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyadarinya sejak awal tapi Shikamaru." Hidan melirik Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya. Kini pandangan Sasori tertuju pada pemuda nanas itu seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Pelaku pelemparan pada Hinata juga yang mencelakai Sasuke bukan kau, melainkan Sakura. Iya, kan?" tanpa ragu dan dengan tenang Shikamaru mengutarakan semua yang dia ketahui tentang kebenaran fakta yang menjadi dalang di belakang 'permainan' semua ini.

"Sesaat setelah pulang dari rumah Hinata, aku melakukan penyelidikan. Aku juga secara khusus memeriksa darah yang tertinggal pada batu yang digunakan pelaku untuk mencelakai Hinata. Selain darah Hinata di sana juga menyatakan ada darah milik orang lain yaitu si pelaku. Barang bukti itu masih kupegang sampai sekarang." Shikamaru menjelaskan kronologis pencarian yang dia lakukan.

Sasori hanya diam menanggapinya. Bukan dia tidak tahu, justru dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal dan berusaha melindungi Sakura dan juga Hinata disaat yang bersamaan.

"Saksi mata mengatakan melihat sosok gadis yang ciri-cirinya mirip Sakura saat kejadian pelemparan itu terjadi dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang mirip denganmu. Mereka semua menyatakan hal yang sama," lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa yakin kalau gadis yang dimaksud adalah Sakura.

"Sakura tak punya motif untuk melakukan itu." Sasori masih bisa tenang dan mencoba membela Sakura.

"Kau menyukai Hinata, kan?" Hidan sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru dan menganggap pemuda itu sudah sedikit melenceng dari jalur.

"Shikamaru kurasa kau—" Hidan mencoba untuk menyela tapi omongannya terhenti oleh Shikamaru yang terus melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mengungkap suatu hal yang mengejutkan.

"Sakura menyadari perasaanmu pada Hinata, karena itu dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Hinata darimu. Aku benar, kan?" Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sasori, apa itu benar?" rasa penasaran Hidan jadi terpancing karena pernyataan Shikamaru barusan. Dia jadi ikut-ikutan mempertanyakan kebenaraan itu.

"Sakura itu, adik kembarmu, kan? Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru lagi yang hanya dibalas dengan kebisuan dari Sasori.

"Aku sudah memeriksa golongan darah Sakura yang ternyata sama denganmu dan arsip Sakura yang ada di sekolah semuanya palsu. Kau melakukan semua ini untuk melindungi Sakura." Satu kebenaran lainnya diungkapkan Shikamaru kalau Sakura dan Sasori adalah saudara kembar. Darah yang tertinggal pada batu itu sudah dia periksa dan dia cocokkan dengan golongan darah Sakura yang berada di arsip sekolah. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru berpikir kalau Sakura sebenarnya adalah saudara kembar Sasori.

"Kami juga sedang melakukan pemeriksaan pada darahmu," timpal Hidan yang merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Sasori.

"Jangan-jangan... kau memeriksa darahku dari kejadian yang waktu itu?" Sasori baru menyadari insiden yang terjadi di rumah Hidan. Dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Hidan akan mengambil kesempatan dari kejadian itu untuk memeriksa darahnya.

"Yah, sepulang dari rumahmu aku langsung mendaftarkan darahmu untuk diperiksa, dan hasilnya akan keluar beberapa hari lagi," jawab Hidan mengiyakan.

"Sigh... kalian tak perlu melakukan itu." Sasori akhirnya bicara sambil menghela napas. Tampaknya kali ini dia benar-benar 'tertangkap'.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Aku dan Sakura adalah saudara kembar. Masalah identitas palsu itu adalah ideku... " Sasori mengakui kalau dia dan Sakura adalah saudara kembar. Bukan sekedar kakak-adik biasa.

"Tapi untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua?" tanya Hidan tak mengerti apa alasan Sasori menutupi identitas asli Sakura.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Shikamaru menatap Hidan dengan tatapan bosan dan sedikit bergumam 'kau bodoh' pada Hidan yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari mata violet Hidan.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk menutupi perbuatan yang dilakukan Sakura," kata Sasori menjelaskan alasannya kepada Hidan.

"Kalau mereka terdaftar sebagai saudara kembar maka ada kemungkinan Sakura akan dicurigai tapi kalau mereka terdaftar dengan status yang berbeda maka semua kesalahan dan tuduhan hanya akan tertuju padanya... " Shikamaru melirik Sasori yang sepertinya tak menapik semua apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Setelah penjelasan yang panjang lebar tadi suasana menjadi hening. Tak lama Hidan kemudian bergerak, berjalan mendekati Sasori. Setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengan pemuda merah itu, manik violetnya menatap lekat ke dalam sorot hazel pada mata Sasori.

_DUAGH!_

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat pada wajah Sasori. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasori yang terjatuh ke belakang bergegas bangkit sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Hidan.

"Sudah Hidan, hentikan!" Shikamaru mencoba meredam kekesalan yang ada pada Hidan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan si bodoh ini kalau apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak benar!" Hidan berteriak marah pada Sasori. Dia merasa kesal pada kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh Sasori. Selama ini pemuda itu telah menjadi tameng hidup untuk saudari kembarnya sendiri.

"Itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabku kepadanya sebagai seorang Kakak," jawab Sasori yang kemudian segera berdiri sambil merapihkan seragamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan dan kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu melindungi gadis itu? Dia sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal! Dia membahayakan banyak orang, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Hidan dengan gemas. Dia mencengkram kerah baju Sasori dengan kasar.

"Dan kenapa kau begitu ingin membantuku?" balas Sasori melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hidan sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Grrr... " Hidan tak bisa menjawab. Dia menggeram menahan kekesalan serta kekecewaannya yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak saja.

"Kami tidak akan melaporkan semua ini pada kepolisian kalau kau membiarkan kami untuk mengawasimu." Tersirat ada suatu ancaman halus yang diutarakan Shikamaru pada Sasori.

"Daripada mengawasiku, lebih baik kalian mengawasi diri kalian dan teman-teman kalian sendiri." Sasori langsung menepis tangan Hidan dari kerah bajunya. Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali sepeninggal Sasori dari tempat itu. Hidan masih berdiri diam sambil menahan kekesalannya dan Shikamaru juga masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hidan... Aku ingin tahu alasanmu. Kenapa kau begitu berjuang keras untuk membantu masalah Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru yang jadi tergelitik karena pertanyaan Sasori sebelumnya. Jujur saja dia juga jadi ingin tahu alasan Hidan yang sebenarnya. Menurutnya orang biasa apalagi orang luar pasti tak akan mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi dalam masalah seperti ini karena taruhannya tidak main-main. Salah sedikit mereka bisa kehilangan nyawa.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Seseorang... " balas Hidan.

_Maafkan aku Hidan... Maafkan aku yang tak bisa bertahan seperti yang kau minta... Sepertinya aku harus menyerah..._

Sekilas Hidan teringat akan masa lalunya waktu dia di Amerika. Bayang-bayang sosok seorang gadis yang tengah berlumuran darah berada dalam dekapannya kembai teringat. Kejadian tragis yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini yang ingin sekali dia lupakan.

"Hotaru... " bisiknya lirih saat mengingat wajah gadis itu.

"Oi, Hidan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru melirik heran ke arah Hidan yang mendadak saja jadi begitu diam.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke kelas," balas Hidan segera berjalan perlahan dari tempat itu.

_'Aku akan melindunginya meskipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku... '_ tekad Hidan tampaknya sudah bulat untuk membantu Sasori. Dia tak ingin bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali terulang.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Please do not copy paste without my permission  
**

**Thanks for **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**and your support**

**A/N : **

Ternyata ada yang suka pair SasoSaku ya? Saya kira hanya saya saja di sini, karena lebih banyak dominasi SasuSaku. Untuk sementara pair SasoSaku saya tahan di cerita ini. Tapi terima kasih dukungannya ^_^ (saya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk SasoSaku fans, semoga bisa terwujud nanti).


	14. Chapter 14

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

.

.

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 14**

.

Enjoy it!

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Di dalam ruangan kelas tempat Sakura berada sedang berlangsung pelajaran praktek memasak. Sakura mendapatkan kelompok masak bersama dengan Hinata, Chouji, Shino dan Ino. Gadis itu tampak sibuk memilih bahan-bahan masakan yang akan dia masak bersama dengan dua gadis lainnya, sementara anak lelaki di kelompoknya tengah sibuk mengatur meja dan ada yang turun ke bawah mengambil peralatan masak yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Aduh, bingung nih! Enaknya masak apa, ya?" Ino terlihat tengah asik sendiri memilih bahan masakan untuk digunakan kelompoknya nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin sushi? Kakakku sangat menyukainya!" seru Sakura dengan bersemangat, "eh, buat pasta saja! Dia juga suka pasta! Atau _chicken soup_? Oh, dia paling pandai memasak _chicken soup_!" Sakura terlihat begitu antusias tanpa menyadari Ino yang mulai bosan dengan celotehannya.

"Kau ini dari tadi bicara tentang kakakmu terus. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau katakan?" dengus Ino yang mulai sebal dengan ocehan Sakura yang sejak tadi membicarakan Sasori terus.

Sakura tidak membalas. Dia hanya menatap Ino dengan sengit, sementara yang ditatap dengan cuek bersikap pura-pura tak melihat sambil asik mengambil beberapa wortel dan sayuran yang tersedia di keranjang. Setelah itu dia melenggang santai ke meja kelompoknya.

"Jangan diambil hati Sakura. Ino memang seperti itu orangnya," kata Hinata membela Sakura.

"Hinata, ambilkan ayamnya. Kita akan buat _chicken soup_!" teriak Ino dari meja kelompoknya memanggil Hinata sambil menunjuk daging ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan berbagai ukuran. Hinata mengangguk seraya mengambil daging ayam yang ditunjuk Ino dan memberikannya pada gadis _blonde _itu.

"Kemarilah Sakura, kita mulai masak!" seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura menyuruh gadis _pink_ itu untuk bergabung bersama. Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan ke arah Ino dan Hinata dengan tatapan dingin.

"Huaah, ternyata berat sekali!" keluh Chouji yang datang bersama dengan Shino sambil membawa sebuah kompor gas berukuran sedang dan langsung meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau ini belum apa-apa sudah mengeluh! Tapi giliran makan pasti nomor satu!" omel Ino kepada Chouji yang sekarang sudah membuka keripik kentangnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar." Shino yang merasa terganggu meminta kedua temannya untuk tak banyak bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong kaliam mau masak _chicken soup_?" tanya Shino sambil melihat bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan masak oleh kelompoknya. Serempak Ino dan Hinata mengangguk riang.

"Chouji tolong cuci sayurannya, dan Sakura tolong ya nanti wortel-wortelnya di potong!" Ino mulai membagi-bagikan tugas untuk kelompoknya.

"Aku akan merebus ayamnya," kata Hinata dan langsung menyalakan kompor dan memasak air untuk merebus ayam.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Shino merasa jadi tak berguna karena tak bisa membantu apa-apa.

"Giliran kalian nanti setelah semuanya selesai. Sekarang kalian awasi kami saja!" Ino mengerling jenaka pada Shino yang wajahnya langsung merah seketika. Memang gosip yang beredar mengenai Shino yang menyukai Ino itu benar.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Shino yang salah tingkah di depan Ino. Ino bukannya tidak menyadari sikap Shino, dia sudah tahu kalau pemuda tertutup itu ada hati dengan Ino dan gadis berkuncir kuda itu sangat menikmati menggoda Shino yang pemalu. Ino terkekeh kecil, mentertawai kepolosan pemuda itu tanpa sadar kalau tawanya itu akan berubah segera menjadi mala petaka.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memandang sinis ke arah Ino tak henti-hentinya melepaskan pandangan matanya dari gadis berkuncir kuda itu. Sakura memotong-motong wortel itu dengan kasar dan cepat. Sudut mata _emerald_-nya menatap pada tangan Ino dan sekelebat sebuah seringai tipis tergambar pada bibirnya.

"I-Ino? Ta-tanganmu ke-kenapa?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah telapak tangan Ino dengan ekspresi takut.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah pucat dan ketakutan. Ino mengernyit dan mulai merasakan sakit pada bagian tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah tangannya sendiri.

"KYAAAAA!" Ino dan Sakura menjerit secara bersamaan.

_PRANG!_

Ino yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya tanpa sengaja menumpahkan air rebusan yang sedang dibuat Hinata dan menumpahkan isinya tepat ke lengannya yang sebelah lagi. Suasana menjadi gaduh dan panik seketika. Semua murid-murid dan guru langsung berdatangan. Ino yang terlalu _shock_ langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Tolong bawa Ino ke ruang kesehatan, cepat!" Kurenai yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu tentu tak kalah panik. Dia menyuruh beberapa murid untuk segera mengevakuasi Ino yang pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bisa jelaskan kepadaku kenapa jari Ino bisa sampai terpotong seperti itu?" Kurenai bergegas meminta keterangan pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf Kurenai-_sensei_... Maafkan aku, huwaaaaa!" entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis keras. Gadis itu berlutut sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kurenai benar-benar dibuat pusing tujuh keliling. Dia ikut berlutut dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja memotong jari Ino... A-aku tidak terbiasa memotong wortel... Karena terlalu terburu-buru aku tak melihat jari Ino di sana da-dan... " Sakura terisak sambil menjelaskan kejadiannya.

Kurenai terdiam sambil melihat Sakura yang belum berhenti terisak. Dia merasa kasihan pada Sakura juga Ino. Dia yakin kalau Sakura tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak apa-apa... Sekarang hapus air matamu dan lanjutkan memasaknya, biar Ino ditangani medis di ruangan kesehatan." Kurenai menghela napas dan meminta Sakura untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi aku telah membuat Ino celaka! Ini semua salahku, salahku!" Sakura meraung-raung dan tangisnya semakin keras. Kurenai langsung kewalahan menghadapi Sakura.

"Se-sensei... Bi-biar aku membawa Sakura keluar dulu. Mu-mungkin Sakura masih _shock_... " sela Hinata yang langsung ikut berlutut di depan Sakura dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Mungkin juga. Tolong ya, Hinata." Kurenai mengangguk mengerti maksud Hinata dan mengijinkan gadis itu untuk membawa Sakura keluar.

"Hinata maaf. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu," kata Sakura yang sedang berjalan bersama Hinata keluar kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan tadi," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

...

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Suasana begitu sunyi. Saat ini semua murid di dalam kelas pasti sedang fokus dengan pelajaran masing-masing yang disampaikan oleh tiap-tiap guru. Hanya terdengar suara gaduh sesekali dan suara beberapa orang murid yang teriak sesaat atau sedang memanggil guru mereka.

"Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kakakku?" tanya Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudnya ba-bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata bingung kenapa mendadak Sakura jadi menanyakan tentang Sasori kepadanya.

"Jawab saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu mengenai kakakku. Pandanganmu sebagai seorang gadis kepadanya bagaimana?" balas Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi dan ada kesan memerintah. Hinata terkejut dengan sikap Sakura dan untuk sesaat dia teringat saat Sakura histeris dan marah-marah kepadanya waktu di ruangan kesehatan.

"Me-menurutku Sa-Sasori itu menarik... Di-dia misterius da-dan ada daya tarik sendiri. A-aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya ta-tapi aku rasa dia o-orang yang baik. Aku menyukainya." Dengan terbata-bata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan dia berharap jawabannya itu dapat memuaskan si _pinky_. Hinata tak menyadari kalau ucapannya barusan telah membuatnya masuk ke dalam lubang bahaya.

"Oh begitu... " balas Sakura dengan dingin. Tiba-tiba saja dia menggandeng dan mencengkram pergelangan Hinata dengan sangat kuat membuat gadis lavender itu meringis.

"Sa-Sakura... Sakit... " rintih Hinata dengan pelan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu Hinata." Tanpa mengindahkan rintihan temannya, Sakura terus saja menyeret Hinata berjalan ke luar sekolah.

"Sa-Sakura, kita tak bisa keluar sekolah!" Hinata panik saat gadis berambut _pink_ itu membawanya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi sudah mengijinkan kita tadi," balas Sakura dengan santai.

'_Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa takut seperti ini... '_ batin Hinata bergejolak. Dia dapat merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Selamat pagi, Ebisu-_san_!" sapa Sakura dengan ramah pada sang penjaga gerbang yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di tempat jaganya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ebisu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kami mau keluar sebentar. Kurenai-_sensei _sudah memberi ijin kok!" jawab Sakura dengan begitu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, ya." Ebisu mengangguk dan segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Sakura dan Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu segera melenggang keluar dari sekolah. Tak jauh dari mereka ternyata ada Sasori yang secara kebetulan melihat keduanya keluar. Seketika Sasori dapat merasakan firasat buruk.

'_Ini tidak boleh terjadi... Kumohon jangan Hinata... '_ Sasori berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ada sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpa Hinata. Meski tak akan pernah terucap tapi dia sungguh peduli pada gadis bermata lavender itu.

'_Aku harus segera mengikuti mereka... '_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati. Kemudian dia bergerak berjalan untuk menyusul kedua gadis itu. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru Sasori?" sosok yang berada di depannya ternyata adalah Sai. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah mengikutinya dan berada di depannya begitu saja tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, menyingkirlah," balas Sasori dengan dingin. Saat ini dia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi Sai.

Tapi Sai sama sekali tak mau bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia tetap saja berdiri dengan sikap menantang di depan Sasori sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hn." Sasori mendengus kecil dan segera berjalan ke samping sambil mencoba mengabaikan sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Sai menahan lengan Sasori, "kau pikir mau kemana?" ucapnya dengan seringai tajam pada sudut bibirnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" Sasori mencoba untuk menggertak pemuda bermanik kelam itu. Berharap Sai akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Kita selesaikan masalah antara kau dan aku." Sai tetap tak mau melepaskan Sasori dan memaksa pemuda berambut merah itu untuk ikut dengannya.

...

Kondisi fisik Sasori memang sedang tidak begitu baik dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perlawanan pada Sai. Pemuda itu membiarkan Sai membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kau tidak lupa tempat ini, kan?" kini Sai berdiri di atas sebuah tangga bersama dengan Sasori.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," balas Sasori yang masih bisa bersikap tenang. Padahal dia tahu sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai dan alasan pemuda itu membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Aku dengar ceritanya dari Suigetsu yang mengetahui rinciannya dari Hinata. Ini adalah tempat di mana kau mencelakai Sasuke!" Sai marah sambil membentak pada Sasori.

"Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sasori berusaha lepas dari Sai yang sudah ditutupi oleh rasa dendam.

"Sekarang rasakan pembalasannya!" dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mendorong Sasori dari atas tangga.

_BRUKH!_

Sasori terjatuh, tubuhnya mendarat dengan sangat keras di lantai dengan posisi tertelungkup. Sayangnya suasana di gedung khusus (gedung yang biasa dipakai untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler) itu memang sedang sepi. Jadi tak ada yang menyadari atau melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Samar-samar Sasori dapat melihat Sai yang berdiri di atas sana sambil menyeringai tipis.

_**TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 15**

.

_Enjoy it_

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sasori meringkuk dalam kesakitan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Semua luka yang dia terima sebelumnya sudah cukup membuatnya menderita, ditambah yang sekarang. Benturan yang terjadi pada dadanya membuatnya terasa sangat sesak. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing. Rasanya dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Dia tak ingin berteriak meminta tolong atau apapun. Sai yang sudah merasa puas perlahan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Selintas pemuda yang tengah terbaring itu mengingat wajah Sakura dan Hinata. Sasori kembali membuka matanya. Dia sadar saat ini ada dua orang yang penting baginya untuk dia lindungi. Hinata, biar bagaimana pun gadis itu tak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu menjadi korban kemarahan adiknya. Lalu Sakura. Seperti apapun Sakura tapi Sasori menyayanginya. Sakura sudah menanggung beban yang seharusnya tak dia alami dan karena hal itulah perangai Sakura berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini dan itu semua karena dirinya.

**Sasori flashback**

_Hari itu langit sudah berganti menjadi warna senja, hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi gelap akan menggantikan warna merah di langit. Tapi Sasori masih berdiri di taman belakang sekolah bersama dengan adiknya yang masih terus-terusan menangis._

"_Sa-Sa-Sakura malu... Hiks... Sakura tak mau lagi se-sekolah... Huhuhuhu... " gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup kedua mukanya._

"_Sakura... Maafkan Kakak. Ini semua gara-gara Kakak... Jangan menangis Sakura, maafkan Kakak." Melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan begitu teriris._

_Sore ini Sakura, gadis kecil yang selalu tertawa riang dan bersemangat kini menangis sudah hampir lebih dari satu jam. Sakura, gadis kecil yang masih polos dan tak berdosa telah menjadi korban pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh gurunya sendiri, dan semua itu terjadi karena salahnya. Seharusnya Sakura tak perlu mengalami hal ini kalau saja Sasori datang tepat waktu, kalau saja dia percaya kata-kata adiknya, kalau saja dia tidak membiarkan adiknya menunggu sendirian. Sasori benar-benar menyesali semuanya. Tanpa sadar anak kecil itu ikutan menangis. _

"_Kakak... " gadis berambut gulali itu akhirnya mendongak dan menatap kakaknya yang menangis, "Kakak jangan menanigs," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan pipi sang kakak._

"_Sakura, maafkan aku!" Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura. Sungguh Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Disaat seperti ini sang adik masih saja lebih memikirkan dirinya._

"_Sudah, tidak apa-apa Kakak. Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi." Sakura dengan lembut mengusap punggung Sasori guna menenangkan sang kakak._

"_Sakura, aku janji. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan kalau suatu saat nanti tidak ada laki-laki yang mau dengamu, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab." Sasori mengucapkan janji yang dia lakukan secara reflek tanpa tahu apa arti dari ucapannya barusan. _

_Semenjak itu Sakura jadi sering sakit-sakitan dan karena itu pula dia pernah sekali tidak naik kelas. Faktor karena sering sakit-sakitan itu dia jadi sering dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya termasuk sang kakak. Apapun yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan apapun caranya. Dan karena itu jugalah sosok Sakura mulai berubah...  
_

**End flashback**

Sasori kembali membuka matanya. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri, tidak peduli seperti apa pun rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, tak peduli dengan baju seragamnya yang kacau dan basah karena darah. Dia kembali berdiri, meskipun harus dengan susah payah. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan keluar gedung.

Sasori berjalan santai menuju gerbang seolah tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ebisu yang melihat keadaan Sasori langsung kaget dan panik.

"Sa-Sasori! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kupanggil ambulan?" tanya Ebisu yang langsung mengambil gagang telepon yang terpasang pada dinding sekolahan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau keluar sebentar mencari obat. Di ruang kesehatan obatnya tidak lengkap. Bisa kan?" balas Sasori dengan gaya cuek.

"Te-tentu saja! Tapi, kau yakin? Tak perlu diantar?" tanya Ebisu dengan ragu. Keadaan Sasori benar-benar tak bisa dikatakan dengan baik.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Sasori mengangguk dan melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah yang masih tertutup. Seolah mengerti maksud pandangan Sasori, Ebisu bergegas berlari dan membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori dengan singkat sambil keluar dari sekolah.

"Hei, itu Sasori, kan? Mau kemana dia?" Kiba yang kebetulan melintas melihat Sasori yang keluar dari gerbang.

"Hah, biarkan saja. Bukan urusanku!" Naruto langsung menjadi kesal saat nama pemuda itu disebut. _Mood_-nya berubah jadi jelek seketika.

"Ah, kalian berdua bisa kemari sebentar?" Ebisu secara tiba-tiba memanggil Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Ebisu-_san_?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto dengan kompak, segera menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"Kalian bisa bantu aku sebentar?" tanya Ebisu yang tumben-tumbenan meminta bantuan pada kedua pemuda yang biasanya sering membuatnya kesal itu.

"Bantu apa memangnya?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran melihat Ebisu tampak serius dan terlihat ada sedikit kecemasan pada wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum mesum itu.

"Kalian bisa mengikuti Sasori? Saya sedikit khawatir dengannya takut ada apa-apa di jalan," kata Ebisu yang ternyata masih mengkhawatirkan Sasori.

"Tentu saja kami mau! Ayo Naruto!" Kiba dengan bersemangat langsung menarik Naruto menuju ke luar gedung sekolah.

"Tumben sekali mereka... " gumam Ebisu geleng-geleng yang tak biasanya melihat kedua pemuda itu mau menuruti ucapannya, "tapi ya sudahlah. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang sedikit," ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus dada merasa lega.

* * *

**Di tempat lain**

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda di sebuah lorong kecil yang cukup sepi dari lalu-lalang pejalan kaki, tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

"Sa-Sakura... Ke-kenapa kita ke-kemari?" tanya Hinata yang bingung kenapa mereka harus berada di dalam lorong sepi seperti ini. Ditambah lagi sekarang mereka dikelilingi oleh lima orang pemuda yang kelihatannya begitu beringas dan sangar.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian suka pada gadis ini. Bersenang-senanglah," ucap Sakura pada kelima pemuda tersebut membuat Hinata langsung begidik ngeri apa maksud kata 'bersenang-senang' yang diucapkan Sakura barusan.

"Sa-Sakura?" Hinata kaget saat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. "Sakura tunggu aku!" Hinata berusaha untuk menyusul Sakura yang sepertinya sengaja meninggalkannya. Tetapi sayang jalannya terhalang karena kelima pemuda yang langsung mengepungnya.

"Mau kemana manis?" salah seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menatapnya dengan liar.

"Tidak... Jangan dekati aku! Pergi! Pergi dariku!" Hinata yang ketakutan langsung berlari ke belakang untuk menghindari pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Hahahah dia terpojok seperti tikus!" kekeh seorang pemuda berkulit coklat saat melihat Hinata yang panik karena di belakang sudah tak ada jalan lagi.

"Kumohon... Kumohon jangan sakiti aku... " Hinata yang terpojok hanya bisa memohon saat kelima pemuda itu mendekatinya.

Hinata sungguh tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian yang paling tak pernah ingin dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Apa salahnya sampai Sakura menjerumuskannya seperti ini. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras dari manik lavendernya. Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Kemudian tangan-tangan kurang ajar kelima pemuda itu mulai meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kami melihat bagian dalam tubuhmu itu?" pemuda bertubuh coklat itu menatap tubuh Hinata yang terbungkus seragam sekolah dengan penuh napsu.

"Hentikan!" Hinata yang tersadar langsung memberontak. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman bahaya yang sedang mengintainya sekarang.

"Kau berisik!" ucap pemuda lain dari belakang dan langsung membekap mulutnya. Dua pemuda lain langsung memegangi Hinata agar gadis itu berhenti meronta.

"Cepat lakukan, Kidomaru!" ucap pemuda yang sedang membekap mulut Hinata dengan tak sabar.

_Breeeeet!_

Tangan pemuda itu merobek seragam Hinata dengan kasar. Hinata menjerit dalam hati saat tubuhnya terekspos dan dilihat oleh orang lain. Harga dirinya sebagai perempuan benar-benar telah tercabik.

"Astaga, ukuranmu besar juga!" celetuk pemuda yang bernama Kidomaru itu setelah melihat tubuh bagian atas Hinata. Pemuda lain menanggapi perkataan Kidomaru dengan tertawa.

"Lebih kalian hentikan perbuatan kalian atau kalian akan menyesal," ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba berada di ujung gang kepada pemuda-pemuda itu.

Sasori mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata sampai ke tempat ini dan setelah gadis merah muda itu kembali ke sekolah dia baru berani menyusul Hinata. Dia menatap dingin pada kelima pemuda yang menganggu Hinata dan tatapannya sedikit melembut saat melihat Hinata yang sedang ketakutan.

'_Sasori? Mau apa dia kemari? Apa dia ingin mencelakaiku?'_ batin Hinata semakin ngeri melihat kedatangan Sasori dan pikirannya mulai berpikir yang buruk-buruk.

"Kau bilang apa bocah?" Kelima pemuda itu segera melepaskan Hinata dan mendekati Sasori.

"Mau mengajak kami berkelahi, huh?" tanya pemuda berambut putih yang bagian depan rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hn." Sasori mendengus tak membalas perkataan mereka. Pemuda itu melepaskan blazer hitam miliknya dan melemparkannya kepada Hinata.

"Te-terima ka-kasih... " ucap Hinata dan langsung meraih blazer yang dilemparkan Sasori dengan tangan gemetar dan segera menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Rupanya si kepala merah ini mau menantang kita!" dalam sekejap pemuda-pemuda itu berdiri mengelilingi Sasori yang berada di tengahnya.

"Kita beri dia pelajaran agar dia tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan!" satu-satunya pemuda yang bertubuh tambun diantara mereka sudah memainkan tangannya yang terasa sudah gatal.

"Biar aku duluan yang menghajarnya!" timpal pemuda berambut putih sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa disuruh pemuda itu langsung bergerak maju dan melancarkan tinjunya. Sasori dengan mudah berkelit ke samping. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang pemuda itu dan langsung menendang punggungnya, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dan hampir menabrakan tubuhnya sendiri ke tembok. Melihat temannya tersungkur, pemuda yang bertubuh paling besar diantaranya langsung segera maju.

_Grab... !_

Sasori dengan santai menahan serangan yang dilancarkan pemuda gemuk itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menghindarinya.

'_Kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa dia menahan tanganku hanya dengan satu tangan!'_ pemuda itu merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

_BUGH!_

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat pada ulu hatinya, membuatnya harus terbungkuk kesakitan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kurang ajar!" pemuda yang lainnya mendekati temannya dengan panik, "Jirobou kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat pada Sasori yang masih berdiri menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian ini siapa. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!" ancam Sasori menyuruh pemuda-pemuda itu untuk pergi. Sasori hapal betul kelakuan anak-anak berandal seperti mereka yang hanya berani menggertak dan pamer kekuatan tapi sebenarnya mereka bernyali kecil.

"Beraninya kau melukai teman-temanku!" Kidomaru yang kalap langsung merubah sasarannya. Dia mengambil sepotong kayu yang ukurannya cukup panjang yang terbuang di dalam tong sampah di tempat itu dan diarahkannya ke arah Hinata yang masih diam.

"Akan kubalas!" pemuda itu mengayunkan kayu tersebut ke arah Hinata.

Sasori tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjangkau kayu itu dan menahannya. Pinggiran kayu yang kasar itu melukai telapak tangannya. Hinata menatap ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan segera membawa teman besarmu itu ke rumah sakit sebelum dia benar-benar mati," kata Sasori sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang tadi dia hajar.

"Jirobou! Jirobou sadarlah!" salah satu teman mereka meneriaki pemuda besar yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Seumur hidup dia baru kali merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Kekuatan Sasori yang dianggapnya lemah sama sekali tidak dia perhitungkan.

"Kidomaru! Kita harus membawa Jirobou ke rumah sakit! Dia terluka dan pingsan!" ucap pemuda lainnya meminta Kidomaru untuk menyudahi perkelahiannya.

_TAK!_

Kayu yang ditahan Sasori terbelah menjadi dua. Sebagian ada pada Kidomaru dan sebagian lagi ada pada Sasori.

'_Pemuda ini gila! Bahkan dalam keadaan yang terluka dia masih bisa memiliki tenaga sekuat itu. Lebih baik aku pergi.'_ Kidomaru hanya bia menelan ludah. Tak lama dia mundur dan bergegas membantu yang lainnya untuk membawa Jirobou ke rumah sakit.

_Blugh!_

Sesaat setelah pemuda-pemuda itu pergi Hinata langsung pingsan. Gadis itu sudah menahan ketakutannya sejak tadi.

"Hinata... " Sasori mendekati gadis itu dan disaat itu pula Kiba dan Naruto datang.

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" kedua pemuda itu sontak langsung berlari mendekati Hinata yang tengah pingsan.

"Kau... " Kiba menggeram marah. "Jangan-jangan kau juga yang menghajar kelima orang yang barusan saja keluar dari tempat ini? Kau keterlaluan!" baik Kiba atau Naruto, keduanya sama-sama salah paham mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Hinata dulu ke sekolah. Urusan dia bisa kita selesaikan nanti," ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam pada Sasori.

Akhirnya Kiba dan Naruto membawa Hinata kembali menuju ke sekolah karena mereka tak mungkin membawa gadis itu pulang dalam keadaan yang berantakan seperti ini. Sasori mengikuti keduanya dari belakang dalam diam. Tidak memedulikan segala cerca dan hinaan yang sesekali keluar dari mulut Kiba.

**_TBC_**


	16. Chapter 16

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 16**

.

ENJOY IT

.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Kiba dan Naruto segera membawa Hinata kembali ke sekolah. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk membawa Hinata pulang dalam keadaan yang sekacau ini. Begitu sampai di sekolah keduanya segera membawa gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan dan kemudian mereka bergegas menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk memberitahukan semuanya kepada Tsunade. Ada bukti dan ada korban, Sasori kali ini pasti tak akan bisa lolos lagi.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Sasori mencelakai Hinata?" Tsunade terlihat sedikit gusar mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh kedua muridnya.

Kedua pemuda itu memaksa untuk masuk dan kemudian membicarakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak masuk diakal. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Sasori selama ini telah melakukan kejahatan. Karena sesuai pengamatannya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang cukup cerdas dan berprestasi serta tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh meskipun dia memang sedikit pendiam dan terlihat agak terobsesi dengan Sakura.

"Kalian kalau bicara yang benar. Tidak boleh bohong!" dengus Tsunade yang tak mempercayai cerita Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ikut kami kalau anda tidak percaya pada kami!" Naruto langsung menggebrak meja karena kesal Tsunade tidak mempercayai omongannya.

"Baiklah akan aku ikuti kalian! Semoga saja kalian bicara benar, karena kalau tidak aku akan menghukum kalian berdua!" Tsunade akhirnya mau tak mau mengikuti kedua pemuda itu keluar ruangan. Dia bersumpah akan memberikan hukuman yang berat kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan itu ternyata tidak benar.

...

Di dalam ruangan kesehatan Tsunade masuk bersama Naruto dan Kiba. Di sana juga masih ada Sasori yang duduk diam menemani Hinata yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"A-astaga Hinata? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tsunade melotot saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang kacau balau.

"Sekarang anda sudah lihat sendiri, kan? Semua ini karena ulah Sasori! Bahkan kelima pemuda yang mau menolong Hinata juga ikut menjadi korban!" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan gemas.

"Sasori, apa itu benar?" Tsunade melirik pemuda itu meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Tidak," balas Sasori singkat.

"Jangan mengelak Sasori!" Kiba terlihat tak senang dengan ucapan Sasori barusan dan meyakini kalau pemuda itu sedang berbohong. "Hinata! Cepat katakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kami! Katakan semua perbuatan kejinya!" Kiba beralih menatap Hinata, meminta gadis itu untuk bicara, menerangkan semua kejadiannya langsung dari mulutnya.

"Se-sebenarnya Sasori yang me-menolongku dari kelima pemuda itu," jawab Hinata sambil meremas blazer milik Sasori yang sedang dia pakai.

"A-apa?" Kiba dan Naruto sama-sama tak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Sasori menolong Hinata? Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin terlintas di otak mereka. Karena selama ini yang diketahui kedua pemuda itu Sasori sangat mengincar Hinata karena Hinata menjadi saksi atas kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke.

"Hinata, jangan takut! Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, kami ada di sini untuk membelamu!" Kiba mendesak Hinata untuk bicara. Dia yakin kalau Sasori pasti sudah mengancam Hinata sebelumnya.

"Tapi itu yang sebenarnya! Sasori tidak mencelakaiku, justru dia yang menolongku!" balas Hinata dengan gemas.

Kiba terdiam saat Hinata membentaknya. Naruto dan Tsunade juga sama-sama diam. Tak biasanya mereka melihat Hinata bisa bicara sekeras itu pada orang lain.

"Hinata?" pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Kurenai melesak masuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Kata Sakura kau sakit dan langsung pulang saat sedang mengantarnya sampai lupa membawa tas. Saya benar-benar kaget mendengar kabar kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan! Apa yang terjadi Hinata? Kenapa keadaanmu bisa sekacau ini?" tanya wanita bermata merah itu sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata. Kurenai memang sangat menyayangi Hinata dan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah, aku sangat cemas!" dari belakang muncul Sakura. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa gadis itu langsung masuk dan memeluk Hinata.

"Awas kalau sampai kau mengatakan semuanya... " ancam gadis itu seraya berbisik pelan pada telinga Hinata. Hinata langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh bergetar saat mendengar ancaman Sakura.

"Jadi Hinata, ceritakan pada kami kejadian sebenarnya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Se-semuanya salahku karena menunggu sendirian... Saat mengantar Sa-Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan menenangkan diri, ke-kepalaku terasa sakit dan a-aku memutuskan untuk pulang... A-aku menunggu sendirian di se-sebuah gang kecil karena meminta Sakura untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal di ke-kelas... " Hinata berbohong dengan membuat cerita palsu. Sakura tersenyum puas dan sedikit mengagumi otak cemerlang Hinata yang langsung bisa meng-_cover_ semua cerita dengan cepat.

"Cih... " Kiba hanya berdecih kesal.

"Maaf, Sasori kami telah salah menduga tadi," ucap Naruto yang langsung meminta maaf pada Sasori. Jujur saja perasaannya jadi tidak enak karena telah terlalu berburuk sangka pada pemuda itu.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Sasori tidak memedulikan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia menghela napas dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap Hinata.

Kiba menggeram kesal, Tsunade memijit kening, Naruto menghela napas, Kurenai mendesah pelan dan Sakura langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata membuat gadis itu langsung tertunduk, sementara Sasori dengan santai mengambil tas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Itu ide bagus. Apa kalian berdua mau diantar?" tawar Tsunade pada kedua muridnya. Melihat keadaan Hinata dan Sasori membuatnya tak ingin diam saja. Apa jadinya kalau sampai orang-orang melihat dua orang murid Konoha berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa mengantar dan menjaga Hinata se—" perkataan Sasori tak sampai terselesaikan karena sesaat kemudian pandangannya menghitam dan dia ambruk seketika.

"Sasori!"

"Kakak!"

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

Naruto dan Kiba segera membaringkan pemuda itu dia tas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan sambil menunggu datanganya mobil ambulan. Pemuda itu memang sudah terlalu memaksakan batas kemampuan dirinya. Tapi Sasori tidak pingsan dalam waktu yang lama. Tak berapa lama pemuda itu segera tersadar.

"Sasori jangan bangun dulu. Tubuhmu terluka, kau butuh istirahat. Sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang dan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucap Tsunade yang agak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasori.

"Kau tidak perlu membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sasori yang tampak agak resah saat tahu Tsunade sedang memanggil ambulan dan berencana melakukan rujukan ke rumah sakit.

"Bicara apa kau Sasori? Kau terluka dan harus segera diobati!" Tsunade mendengus kesal saat menyadari kekerasan kepala yang dimiliki oleh Sasori.

"Tidak perlu." Sasori dengan cepat segera bangkit dari tempat tidur berusaha untuk pergi dari sana. Dia sangat tidak suka dipaksa apalagi harus dipaksa pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Biar aku antar!" sahut Sakura dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Sesaat kedua gadis itu langsung saling menatap. Hinata sebenarnya merasa takut pada ancaman yang tersirat dari tatapan Sakura. Gadis itu meremas blazer milik Sasori lagi yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah... Aku bisa sendiri," balas Sasori yang menolak tawaran kedua gadis itu.

"Keberatan kalau aku yang mengantar?" sambar Hidan yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di sana. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit menyeringai di ujung pintu.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke yang sudah lama terbaring koma akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Jari-jemari pemuda itu mulai bergerak-gerak pelan. Seorang suster yang berada di ruangan itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia sedang tak salah lihat.

Bibir pemuda itu mulai bergerak-gerak seolah sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, dan tak lama kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Suster yang menyaksikan hal tersebut segera berlari keluar dan memanggil dokter.

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang dokter berambut putih tengah memeriksa Sasuke yang baru saja sadar. Dokter itu memeriksa kedua mata Sasuke hanya untuk memastikan.

"Kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar sadar. Suster, cepat hubungi keluarganya," kata dokter itu setelah meyakini akan kondisi Sasuke dan meminta sang suster untuk segera mengabarkan keluarga Sasuke.

"Baik, Dokter!" suster itu bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang dokter dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kami akan segera menguhubungi keluargamu. Mereka pasti senang sekali mengetahui kau sudah sadar," ucap dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Akhirnya dokter itu pun juga pergi.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?' _Sasuke tampaknya masih bingung dan belum menyadari keadaannya sekarang.

"_Sasuke aku tunggu kau di gedung sebrang ya!"_

"_Aku tidak suka kau membicarakan Kakakku seperti itu!"_

"_Lebih baik kau mati saja!"_

Secara sekilas bagai suatu adegan pada potongan-potongan film, pemuda itu kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali mengusik otak dan hatinya. Sakura, gadis yang dia anggap sebagai gadis baik dan polos ternyata berani mencelakai bahkan hampir membunuhnya.

'_Sakura... '_ dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat hal tersebut.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sai terlihat sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan materi yang sedang disampaikan oleh Shizune-_sensei_. Namun konsentrasinya pecah saat ponselnya berdering dari dalam tasnya. Memang tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Sai merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas.

"Maaf, permisi. Saya ingin keluar sebentar." Sai dengan sopan meminta ijin pada Shizune untuk keluar. Guru itu mengangguk mengerti.

Sebenarnya peraturan sekolah melarang murid-murid untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya di dalam kelas, tapi pertimbangan itu dicabut karena siapa tahu panggilan yang datang adalah berita penting. Sai yang sudah berada di luar kelas segera mencari tempat sepi.

"Hallo, di sini Sai Uchiha," kata Sai saat menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit Konoha. Kami ingin mengabarkan kalau pasien yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha sudah sadarkan diri,"_ balas dari sebrang yang membawa berita baik tentunya bagi Sai.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah! Saya akan ke sana segera!" Sai langsung tersenyum senang mendengar kabar ini. Sasuke akhirnya bangun dari koma. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa pihak rumah sakit sudah mengabarkan hal ini pada keluarga Sasuke yang lain?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Kami sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi kerabatnya yang lain, tapi baru anda saja yang bisa kami hubungi. Tapi kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Itachi Uchiha," jawab pihak rumah sakit yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan untuk menghubungi kedua orang tua Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di Korea karena bisnis.

"Begitu... Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya." Sai mengangguk dan segera mematikan ponsel.

Pemuda itu dengan terburu kembali ke kelas dan meminta ijin pada Shizune untuk pulang lebih awal. Shizune yang mendengarkan alasan dari Sai tentu langsung memberi ijin pada pemuda itu untuk pulang, menjenguk Sasuke. Bahkan dia berencana untuk ikut melihat keadaan Sasuke akhir pekan nanti.

Sai memacu langkahnya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan sepupu kesayangannya. Selain itu ada hal lain lagi yang membuatnya bahagia. Dia bisa menanyakan kebenaran atas semua kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Cerita ini akan mencapai klimaksnya dengan sadarnya Sasuke dan sedikit lagi cerita ini akan segera tamat. Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Kejutan pada akhir cerita, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Akan muncul real pair nanti pada akhir cerita antara Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasori. Silahkan menebak sendiri hehehe ^_^

**Thanks For all support **

**and thanks for**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	17. Chapter 17

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 17**

.

ENJOY IT

.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

"Kelihatannya untuk sementara Sasuke kehilangan suaranya... " kata dokter muda bernama Kabuto yang mengurusi mengenai kesehatan Sasuke selama ini.

'_Kenapa disaat seperti ini... '_ Sai mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kabuto, sang dokter. Pahit sekali rasanya saat mengetahui Sasuke kehilangan suaranya, terutama disaat seperti ini. kebenaran hampir di depan mata, tapi saksi kunci malah tak bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Aku mengerti, Dokter Kabuto." Sai hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali ke ruangan Sasuke." Sai akhirnya mohon diri dan kembali untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Di dalam ruangan Sai segera duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Sasuke. Tatapannya melembut saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam saja dan belum bisa banyak bergerak. Sungguh Sai merasa sangat tak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Akan aku balas Akasuna bersaudara itu." Sai menceritakan semua keinginannya pada Sasuke, "terutama si Sasori itu. Aku akan membalasnya dan membuatnya berlutut minta maaf padamu," ucapnya dengan geram.

'_Sasori? Tidak kau salah... ' _Sasuke mengernyit dan menyadari adanya kesalahpahaman.

"Aku berencana untuk melakukan rencananya pada Sakura. Aku hanya menceritakannya padamu dan ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," kata Sai yang tampak terlihat agak kurang waras. Dia bicara meracau.

'_Rencana? Jangan gegabah Sai!'_ perasaan Sasuke berubah jadi tak enak. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau rencana Sai akan gagal.

"Malam ini aku berniat untuk mengajak Sakura keluar dan... Aku akan menghancurkan gadis itu! Aku akan mengoyak dan merobek harga diri gadis itu! Aku yakin, hancurnya Sakura juga akan membuat Sasori hancur dan tersakiti!" sebuah rencana sudah tersusun matang di kepala Sai. Tapi sayang pemuda itu tak menyadari bahaya sebenarnya yang sedang mengincar dirinya.

'_Kau salah Sai! Sakura berbahaya!' _Sasuke ingin sekali menjerit pada saat itu juga tapi suaranya tertahan.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu dan tunggu kabar baiknya dariku." Sai sempat tersenyum pada Sasuke dan setelah itu dia berpamitan pulang.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Sai yang menjauhi ruangannya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan memanggil Sai untuk tidak pergi, untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan menghentikan rencananya pada Sakura. Dia tahu siapa Sakura dan betapa berbahayanya gadis itu. Sungguh dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sai nanti.

'_Aku harus bisa menghentikan Sai!'_ batinnya bertekad kuat. Apapun caranya dia tak ingin Sai sampai terluka, atau bahkan lebih buruk, mati. Membayangkan kata itu saja membuatnya nyeri. Sai punya rencana dan dia sendiri membuat rencana untuk dirinya sendiri dan ini dia lakukan demi menyelamatkan Sai.

* * *

**Malamnya**

* * *

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya Sai segera beraksi untuk menjalankan rencananya. Pertama dia menghubungi Sakura dan meminta gadis itu untuk menemuinya di lapangan basket sekitar perumahan kompleks gadis tersebut. Tak sulit baginya untuk membujuk Sakura karena gadis itu langsung mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sai merasa rencananya akan berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Dengan santai pemuda itu melenggang keluar rumah menuju tempat mereka janjian. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera memberikan pertunjukan pada Sasori lewat Sakura.

Sementara di rumah sakit Konoha Sasuke yang keadaannya masih lemah memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan setiap detik yang berlalu membuat jantungnya berdegup berbuat nekad. Dia dengan diam-diam mengelabui pihak rumah sakit yang keadaannya saat itu agak sepi dari biasanya sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menyelinap keluar. Dengan tertatih dia mengambil pakaian dokter Kabuto yang secara kebetulan ada di sana dan tampaknya sang dokter sedang tak ada di tempat.

Sasuke dengan tangan sedikit gemetar segera memasang baju itu dan mengancingkan seluruh kancingnya agar menutupi pakaian pasien yang sedang dia kenakan. Tak lupa dia menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang dia temui di sana.

'_Semoga tidak ada yang mengenaliku... '_ Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar penyamarannya berjalan mulus.

Baru saja pemuda itu menjejakan kaki keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut, tiba-tiba saja di luar terjadi kegaduhan. Semua para perawat rumah sakit tengah panik kebingungan karena salah satu pasien mereka menghilang, dan pasien itu siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat kebodohan pihak rumah sakit yang bahkan saat itu tak ada yang menyadari kalau orang yang mereka cari sebenarnya sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tapi dia tak ada waktu untuk melakukan itu, dia harus segera pergi. Sasuke berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin dan disaat para perawat serta beberapa orang penjaga lengah, dia langsung memacu langkahnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

'_Bagus aku berhasil!'_ Sasuke berteriak senang dari dalam hati ketika berhasil lolos dari dalam rumah sakit.

Sasuke melewati jalan-jalan yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit. Pemuda itu merogoh saku pada pakaian dokter yang sedang dia kenakan. Dia meletakkan ponsel yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya (Kakaknya yang satu itu datang tak lama setelah Sai pulang dan sempat memberikan Sasuke berbagai macam barang agar adik satu-satunya itu tidak merasa bosan selama di rumah sakit). Sasuke menekan nomor Sai berharap pemuda itu segera mengangkatnya.

Di tempat lain Sai yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat 'janjian'nya menyadari adanya panggilan masuk dari ponsel miliknya. Awalnya pemuda itu tampak malas untuk mengangkatnya, namun karena ponselnya terus berdering, Sai terpaksa mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Sai akhirnya menerima juga panggilan dari Sasuke.

"_Sa-Sai... "_ Sasuke mati-matian mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, _"Sai, ini aku Sa-Sasuke..._ _"_ meski dengan terbata dan parau pemuda itu terus berusaha untuk meneruskan kata demi kata yang dia lontarkan.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bicara? Baguslah, aku senang sekali bisa mendengar suaramu!" balas Sai kaget bercampur senang. Perkembangan Sasuke untuk sembuh benar-benar cepat.

"_Sai, sekarang kau di-dimana?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Aku sedang di jalan nih. Sedang menuju ke perumahan tempat Sakura tinggal. Kau ingat tidak, lapangan basket yang dulu sering kau ceritakan itu? Aku sedang menuju ke sana. Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?" jawab Sai menjelaskan keberadaannya pada Sasuke.

"_Sai, aku minta padamu untuk berhenti dan jangan temui Sakura!"_ pinta Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak karena saking cemasnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Sai jadi bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk menemui Sakura, padahal mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Sai melakukan ini untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sasori yang berani menyakiti Sasuke. Dia yakin kalau rencananya akan berjalan mulus karena dia tidak pernah salah menjalankan strategi.

"_Sai dengarkan aku. Jangan dekati Sa... "_ belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja suaranya kembali menghilang. _'Ada apa dengan suaraku? Kenapa aku tak bisa bicara lagi?'_ Sasuke merutuk dan menyumpahi ketidakberdayaannya dalam hati.

"Sasuke? Sasuke kau masih di sana? Kau tadi mau bilang apa?" Sai yang tak mendapati suara Sasuke segera memanggil-manggil pemuda itu.

"SAI!" dari kejauhan terlihat sosok gadis manis berambut _soft pink_, tengah melambai ke arah Sai.

"Sasuke sudah dulu, ya. Sakura sudah datang." Begitu melihat Sakura datang, Sai langsung buru-buru memutuskan panggilan Sasuke.

'_Bodoh!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Penderitaannya benar-benar lengkap terlebih lagi Sai me-non-aktifkan ponselnya. _'Apa boleh buat, aku harus menyusulnya. Semoga aku belum terlambat!'_ Sasuke dengan perasaan yang sedikit frustasi memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke tempat di mana Sai dan Sakura janjian.

* * *

**Lapangan Basket**

* * *

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari, Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang senyuman polosnya di hadapan Sai. Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari maksud Sai dari awal. Dia tahu pemuda itu ada dendam karena kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, hanya saja Sakura lebih memilih untuk 'bermain-main' dulu dengan sasarannya kali ini.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sakura. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita main basket dulu? Mumpung dekat lapangan basket, kan?" Sai menarik tangan Sakura dan keduanya segera memasuki lapangan basket.

Kedua remaja itu kini berada di dalam lapangan basket. Sai mengambil salah satu bola basket dari dalam keranjang yang ada di dalam lapangan itu. Bolanya sedikit berdebu, tampaknya lapangan itu sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Sai memainkan bola, melakukan _dribble_, _lay out_ dan _shooting_ dari jarak dekat. Pemuda itu terlihat mahir dalam memainkan sang bola yang dengan lincah bergerak ke sana-ke sini. Dulunya dia merupakan kapten tim basket di tempat ia bersekolah dulu. Sakura hanya mengamati pemuda itu dari tengah lapangan. Cukup lama keduanya hanya salin diam. Sai yang asik sendiri memainkan bola dan Sakura yang berdiri memperhatikan.

"Kau mau mencobanya juga, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil berbalik ke arah gadis gulali itu. Untuk sesaat dia hampir lupa pada tujuan awalnya di sana.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa," balas Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa!" Sai mendekatinya dan menarik gadis itu. "Aku akan mengajarkanmu melempar bola dari sini," katanya memberikan bola itu kepada Sakura. Kemudian Ia sendiri segera di belakang Sakura. Keduanya berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Nah, pertama-tama kau harus konsentrasi. Fokuskan perhatianmu pada _ring_. Pelan-pelan saja. Bungkukkan tubuhmu sedikit sebagai daya lontar bagi bola, setelah itu... _Shoot_!" Sakura melemparkan bola tersebut tepat masuk ke dalam _ring_.

"Masuk!" gadis itu bersorak senang saat melihat bola lemparannya masuk ke dalam.

"Kau memang hebat Sakura!" puji Sai sambil menepuk pelan kepala merah muda sang gadis. Sesaat bayangan yang tampak pada mata _emerald_ Sakura bukanlah sosok Sai melainkan sosok Sasori yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sai... " gadis itu memanggil Sai dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya Sai agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura, namun tak lama dia tersenyum. Berpikir kalau ini justru malah akan memudahkan rencananya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," jawab pemuda itu tampak meyakinkan.

"Peluk aku, Sai," pinta gadis itu yang malah membuat Sai semakin yakin dia akan berhasil. Tanpa diminta gadis itu malah sudah menyerahkan diri dan ini akan memudahkan rencananya untuk mempermalukan keluarga Akasuna terutama Sasori.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Sai menyeringai tipis agar tak terlihat oleh gadis itu. Kemudian kedua lengannya segera menggapai tubuh Sakura dan merangkulnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke akhirnya tiba juga di sana. Dia bahkan sampai menyewa taksi dan terpaksa membayarnya dengan PSP yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya hanya untuk mencegah terjadinya hal buruk kepada Sai. Pemuda itu lekas turun dan dengan setengah berlari menuju lapangan.

'_Sai dan Sakura! Tidak, Sai!'_ Sasuke yang berusaha secepat mungkin datang ke tempat itu melihat Sai dan Sakura sedang berpelukan. Dia ingin sekali berteriak bahkan sampai memohon pada Tuhan agar suaranya dapat kembali. Namun nyatanya dia hanya dapat menjerit dalam hati.

"Tapi maaf sekali Sai. Aku benci disaat ada orang yang mencintaiku karena itu akan memisahkan aku dengan Kakakku," ucapan Sakura terdengar menyayat dan menusuk, "maka... Aku harus memusnahkan siapa pun yang akan memisahkan kami, termasuk kau!" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari balik jaket merah mudanya.

_JLEB!_

Sebuah tusukan menembus dinding perut bagian kiri Sai. Hal ini sama sekali tak dapat dia perkirakan. Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sa-Sakura... " pemuda itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ketika kegelapan mengganti dunianya.

_Blugh... !_

Pemuda itu terjatuh akibat tusukan yang begitu dalam.

'_Sai!'_ Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak keras-keras. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan mengerikan yang dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Pemuda itu terjatuh duduk karena lemas. Sakura yang berada di lapangan mendengar suara itu dan langsung membuatnya curiga ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu mulai berdiri dan keluar dari lapangan. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tajam ke tiap sudut tempat. Sasuke ingin bergerak dan segera pergi dari sana, tapi kaki-kakinya terlalu lemas.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus bisa berdiri dan pergi dari sini untuk mencari bantuan!'_ Sasuke menguatkan diri untuk berdiri. Perlahan dia mulai bisa berdiri.

_Greb... !_

Sasuke baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**_Please do not copy paste without my permission_**

**_Thanks for all support and thanks for_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**


	18. Chapter 18

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

**_REAL PAIR INSERTED HERE, WARN NARUHINA!_**

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 18**

.

Enjoy it

.

'_Di-dia... '_ Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui sosok yang membekapnya adalah Sasori, kakak dari Sakura.

"Aku punya dua pilihan untukmu. Kalau kau berani lapor polisi, akan kupastikan nyawamu berakhir di sini. Tapi kalau kau bisa tutup mulut, aku akan membantumu," kata Sasori memaksa Sasuke untuk segera menentukan pilihan.

"Anggukan kepalamu dua kali kau setuju untuk tutup mulut," ucapnya lagi dan dapat dilihat Sasuke langsung memilih pilihan kedua.

"Sekarang bersembunyilah!" Sasori segera menyuruh pemuda itu untuk bersembunyi. Dia tahu keadaan Sasuke yang tak mungkin lari dalam keadaan yang sedang lemah seperti itu dan dilihat dari pakaiannya, dapat dipastikan Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Kalau dia tak melindungi Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti akan bernasib sama seperti Sai.

"Siapa di sana?" terdengar suara Sakura yang menggema dan dia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya di balik benda-benda rongsokan yang tertumpuk di pinggiran.

"Ini aku, Sakura." Sasori yang cemas Sasuke ketahuan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura duluan.

"Ka-Kakak?" gadis itu terkejut tak menyangka kalau Sasori akan ada di sana. "Se-sejak kapan Kakak ada di-di sini?" tanya Sakura yang agak salah tingkah. Matanya melirik ke arah belakang di mana tubuh Sai tengah tertelungkup bersimbah darah.

"Baru saja. Aku mencarimu, kenapa keluar tak berpamitan dulu padaku?" balas Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

Dia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa di depan Sakura walaupun hatinya terasa sakit melihat kenyataan bahwa adiknya berubah jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berlari dan menolong Sai tapi hal itu justru akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Ayo pulang Sakura. Aku sudah membuatkan sushi kesukaanmu," katanya sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk pulang. Ya, dia harus segera membawa Sakura pergi dari sana agar Sasuke dan Sai selamat. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memanggil ambulan setelah ini. semoga saja nyawa Sai masih dapat tertolong.

* * *

**Kediaman Akasuna**

* * *

Sakura dan Sasori sekarang sedang berduaan di meja makan. Pemuda itu segera menyiapkan masakan yang memang sengaja dia buat untuk Sakura dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kau mau kubuatkan jus stroberi?" tanya Sasori tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk memindah-mindahkan buah stroberi ke kerangjang kecil.

"Tentu aku mau," balas Sakura dengan nada datar.

Sasori yang kemudian tenggelam dalam kegiatannya sendiri sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk diam di belakangnya mulai bergerak ke arahnya. Sakura mengeluarkan botol kecil dan sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku bajunya. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia menyiapkan semua ini, tapi gadis itu ada rencana tersendiri terhadap kakaknya.

Sakura menuangkan cairan dari dalam botol tersebut ke sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sasori yang awalnya berkutat pada jusnya mulai merasa curiga setelah dia mencium bau yang agak menyengat. Sakura yang melihat gerakan gelisah dari kakaknya mengetahui kalau sang kakak menyadarinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura bergerak maju dan membekap kakaknya sendiri dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dia berikan cairan tadi. Namun dia agak sedikit terlambat karena sang kakak tentunya memberontak. Sasori berhasil mendorong tubuh Sakura ke belakang dan dia segera berlari menghindari Sakura.

Namun aroma yang menyengat tadi sempat tercium olehnya. Sasori tak bisa berlari jauh karena efek dari obat itu mulai bekerja. Pemuda itu bertumpu pada tembok dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan pada kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa rencana Sakura terhadap dirinya.

"KAKAK! KAU TAK BISA LARI DARIKU!" Sakura berteriak keras berjalan menyusul Sasori yang tertatih.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, Kak!" gadis itu mengambil sebuah tongkat bisbol dam memukulkannya ke punggung Sasori.

_BUGH!_

Hantaman keras itu menjatuhkan Sasori tapi pemuda itu masih dapat bertahan.

"Keras kepala sekali!" Sakura sedikit terpancing emosi. Dia kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya tapi kali ini Sasori dapat berdiri dan lekas berbalik cepat dan menahan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sakura!" teriaknya berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!" balas Sakura yang menolak untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Sakura berhasil menumbangkan kakaknya, membuat pemuda itu kembali merangkak kepayahan. Fakta Sasori masih berada dalam kesadarannya membuat Sakura kalap. Dia berlari ke atas kamarnya dengan cepat, sementara Sasori masih berusaha untuk bisa keluar dari dalam rumah sesegera mungkin. Meskipun begitu dia tetap tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena efek obat bius tadi. Tak lama Sakura datang sambil membawa-bawa botol kecil lainnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersama dengan Hinata! Tidak akan!" ucap gadis itu sambil mendekati Sasori, "daripada aku harus melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain, lebih baik aku membunuhmu! Tapi tidak, aku ada cara lain untukmu Kakak." Sakura membalikkan tubuh Sasori dan secara paksa membuat pemuda itu meminum cairan yang ada dalam botol tersebut.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... " Sasori tidak tahu pasti minuman apa yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Namun satu hal dia harus memuntahkannya. Dia terbatuk menolak agar air itu tidak masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menyakitimu!" Sakura dibuat gemas oleh Sasori. Pemuda itu memuntahkan cairan tersebut. Tapi dia juga tak mau menyerah.

Sakura kembali memaksa Sasori untuk meminum cairan itu lagi. Sekali lagi Sasori mencoba untuk memuntahkannya tapi kali ini Sakura lebih cepat bertindak. Sakura membungkam Sasori dengan bibirnya agar kakaknya itu tak mengeluarkan cairan tersebut dari mulutnya lagi.

"Saku... " Sasori berusaha untuk memanggil gadis itu dan memintanya untuk berhenti tapi itu malah memberikan peluang bagi Sakura untuk memperdalam 'bungkamannya'.

Lidahnya mulai menjelajah bagian dalam mulut kakaknya itu. Sakura tampak begitu menikmatinya, karena biasanya Sasori tak akan pernah mau memberikannya ciuman seperti ini. Sasori yang akhirnya terpaksa menelan cairan itu mulai benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Matanya terpejam perlahan dan dunianya menjadi hitam.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya yang seperti tertidur bagai bayi itu. Dengan penuh rasa sayang diusapnya wajah sang kakak sambil berkata "selamat ulang tahun kak. Sebentar lagi kita tak akan terpisahkan dan aku sudah menyiapkan kado istimewa untukmu".

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Di rumah sakit Konoha para perawat tampak sibuk di dalam ruangan 105. Di ruangan itu Sai terbaring mempertaruhkan nyawanya, sementara Sasuke duduk sambil berdoa dengan cemas. Hatinya benar-benar tak tenang. Dia ingin ada di samping Sai menemani pemuda itu, tapi apa daya dia juga tak boleh mengganggu kerja para dokter dan perawat yang juga sedang berjuang untuk merebut nyawa Sai dari sang dewa kematian.

Hampir satu jam pemuda itu menunggu, dan akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi segera menghampiri untuk menanyakan keadaan Sai di dalam sana.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Sai?" tanyanya yang secara ajaib bisa mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Maaf sekali. Dia tak bisa kami selamatkan karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah... Maafkan kami, kami telah melakukan semampu yang kami bisa." Dokter itu tampak begitu menyesal karena tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Sai.

"Sai... " Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam dengan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lunglai. Rasanya dia tak ingin mempercayai semua kebenaran ini.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sasori akhirnya terbangun. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu? Kenapa Sakura tidak membunuhnya dan membiarkannya seperti ini? Kepalanya benar-benar terasa begitu sakit.

Sasori mencoba untuk bergerak namun dia menyadari sesuatu hal ada yang menahan kedua tangannya. Kedua tangannya kini terikat kuat oleh sebah tali tambang yang terhubung pada tiang kasur. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat dengan perlakuan yang dia terima. Kemudian matanya memicing, menyadari suatu benda di tangannya.

'_Cincin? Rasanya aku tidak pernah memakai cincin... '_ sebuah cincin melingkar pada jari manis tangan kanannya. Sebuah cincin yang sepertinya terbuat dari emas putih.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori!" sapa Sakura yang mendadak masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasori mengernyit karena itu pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'kakak'.

"Lepaskan aku Sakura," kata Sasori yang merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tidak, karena aku sedang mempersiapkan kado pernikahan untukmu yang tertunda," jawab gadis itu yang membuat Sasori bingung seribu bahasa. Kado? Pernikahan? Untuknya? Apa maksud dari semua ucapannya?

"Suamiku kasian sekali. Kau pasti bingung ya? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu! Kita sudah menikah!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi Sasori tentu tak senang mendengarnya. Apa yang dimaksud mereka sudah menikah?

"Masih tak mengerti juga?" tanya Sakura saat menatap wajah bingung kakaknya. "Sekarang lihat cincin yang ada di tangan kananmu. Itu adalah bukti pernikahan kita, masih tak percaya? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sasori kehilangan kata-kata. Sesosok mayat berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta terjatuh dari dalam lemari tersebut.

"Dia adalah pendeta yang menikahkan kita. Aku membunuhnya karena dia mengancam akan lapor ke polisi," kata gadis itu dengan santai, seolah-olah membunuh seseorang itu merupakan hal ringan baginya.

"Sakura kau kelewatan!" Sasori tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia marah sekaligus sedih.

"AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA AKU MENCNTAIMU!" gadis itu berteriak histeris. Ini adalah bentuk rasa putus asanya karena tak bisa memiliki sang kakak yang mencintai Hinata. Dia tak ingin laki-laki yang dia cintai berpaling dan pergi darinya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar... " gadis itu kembali tenang dan dia kembali memasukkan mayat itu ke dalam lemari.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu dan ini akan menjadi hadiah yang sangat menarik!" ucapnya dengan antusias.

Sakura menyeret meja komputer sampai berhadapan persis di depan Sasori, kemudian menyalakannya. Setelah itu dia membungkam mulut Sasori dengan plester hitam.

"Aku harap kau akan menikmati kado spesial dariku," katanya sambil mencium kening sang kakak. Kemudian Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan mengunci rapat pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia turun ke bawah menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu itu sudah terpasang dua monitor pada sudut kiri dan kanan ruangan. Sakura sengaja berdiri pada salah satu monitor kecil itu sambil tersenyum dan berbicara "apa kau bisa melihatku dari sana?". Wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas oleh Sasori pada layar komputer, hanya saja dia masih belum mengerti apa yang mau gadis itu lakukan.

Setelah merasa semua persiapan telah matang gadis itu tampak membolak-balik buku kontak telepon. Dia melihat-lihat isinya dan berhasil mendapatkan nama Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu langsung mengirimkan pesan ke Ino.

_To Ino_

_Hari ini aku merayakan pesta ulang tahunku. Aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku sekarang. Jangan lupa datang ya? Sekalian aku juga ingin minta maaf atas kecerobohanku waktu itu..._

_Sakura_

Tak lama Sakura mendapat pesan balasan dari Ino.

_Aku akan datang sekarang! Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun ya Sakura! Dan untuk masalah itu, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja!_

Sakura menyeringai setelah melihat respon yang positif dari Ino. Sungguh gadis itu benar-benar bodoh.

...

Akhirnya Ino datang juga ke rumah Sakura. Tanpa rasa curiga atau keraguan apa pun gadis pirang itu memasuki rumah Sakura.

"Permisi, Sakura! Aku Ino!" teriak gadis itu dari luar.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kediaman Akasuna terbuka dan di dalamnya terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang sedang memakai _dress_ terusan sampai selutut dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu juga memakai jaket berwarna putih untuk menutupi pundak mulusnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Ino. Aku senang sekali kau datang!" Sakura segera mempersilahkan Ino masuk dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Rumahmu bagus, ya! Oh, ya yang datang baru aku saja? Lalu kemana Sasori?" tanya Ino yang sebenarnya juga mengharapkan dapat melihat pemuda itu. Walau banyak rumor mengatakan Sasori adalah psikopat tapi Ino tetap saja menyukainya dan wajar, kan kalau dia ingin mencuri-curi pandang.

"Kakakku sedang keluar. Tapi dia sempat memberiku hadiah cincin ini. Bagus tidak?" Sakura memamerkan cincin 'pernikahan'nya yang dia akui sebagai hadiah dari Sasori kepada Ino.

"Bagus sekali! Kau beruntung Sakura punya Kakak seperti itu. Andai saja aku jadi pacarnya, dia pasti akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih bagus dari punyamu hahahah," balas Ino setengah bercanda dan tertawa.

"Ino, kau bisa menelepon Hinata untuk datang kemari? Aku mau buat minuman dulu." Sakura meminta gadis pirang itu untuk menghubungi Hinata. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin menelepon Hinata untuk saat ini setelah kejadian itu. Kalau Ino yang menelepon pasti gadis indigo itu langsung percaya dan mau datang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera memintanya untuk segera datang kemari dan kita bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama-sama!" Ino mengangguk riang dan segera menghubungi Hinata.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur diam-diam mengirimi pesan kepada Naruto untuk ikut datang juga ke pestanya. Bagai gayung bersambut, pemuda itu langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sakura dan akan datang ke rumahnya. Baginya undangan dari Sakura merupakan tanda lampu hijau untuknya mendekati gadis itu.

"Rencanaku berjalan mulus. Sebentar lagi pertunjukan menarik akan segera dimulai dan kau akan kehilangan Hinata untuk selamanya... " ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N :

Untuk masalah **Real Pair** sudah saya keluarkan sesuai janji (**silahkan lihat di bagian warn atas**) dan mungkin banyak yang bertanya "kok bisa?" ya, tentu bisa dan kalian akan segera menemukan jawabannya nanti, kenapa bisa seperti itu hahahaha...


	19. Chapter 19

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

**_ WARN NARUHINA!_**

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 19**

.

Enjoy it

.

Sasori yang berada di dalam ruangan bertanya-tanya heran apa yang sebenarnya ingin diperlihatkan Sakura kepadanya dan apa maksud dari 'kado' yang dia katakan. Dia hanya bisa diam di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap layar komputer yang memperlihatkan sosok Ino sedang duduk santai di sana. Perasaannya jadi tak enak saat Sakura datang menghampiri gadis itu sambil membawa minuman. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Sasori terus mengamati keadaan tanpa mau berkedip sedikit pun. Tampak jelas dia melihat Ino yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri setelah meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Batinnya kembali terasa miris. Dia khawatir Sakura akan melukai Ino. Sungguh hatinya sakit melihat adik kecilnya yang manis menjadi seperti ini dan semua itu adalah salahnya. Kemudian dia melihat tubuh gadis itu diseret oleh Sakura ke belakang. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan adiknya terhadap Ino.

Keadaan hening namun keheningan tak berlangsung lama karena sepertinya Sasori mendengar ada suara langkah yang menuju ke arahnya. Ternyata benar, yang datang adalah Sakura dan bukan hanya itu, dia datang bersama dengan Ino yang kedua kaki serta tangannya terikat tali dan mulutnya diikat dengan sapu tangan.

"Lebih baik kau diam dulu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana karena aku membutuhkanmu nanti," kata Sakura sambil menyeret Ino dengan cara menarik rambut panjangnya. Ino hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

Sakura berjalan kembali keluar dan kembali mengunci ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan Ino dan Sasori di dalam ruangan. Ino cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasori yang keadaannya terikat di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa tapi dia berusaha untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Dengan bersusah payah Ino mencoba untuk berdiri dan setelah berhasil dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasori. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tangan Sasori yang terikat. Sasori yang dapat mengerti maksud Ino langsung mencoba untuk melepaskan sapu tangan yang terikat pada mulut gadis itu.

"Sasori, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino setelah sapu tangan yang menutup pada bibirnya berhasil terlepas.

Melihat Ino yang agak bodoh membuat Sasori kesal. Pemuda itu langsung mengirim _deathglare_ kepadanya dan Ino langsung menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf aku lupa!" ucap gadis itu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali memukul keras jidatnya, kenapa disaat genting begini sifat bodohnya malah kumat. "Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Kedua tanganku terikat begini... " gadis itu berpikir sejenak dan tak lama wajahnya menjadi cerah.

Sasori mengernyit melihat sikap Ino yang aneh (menurut pandangannya). Tanpa aba-aba gadis _blonde_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir gadis itu menyentuh pada bagian ujung plester hitam yang menempel pada bibir pemuda itu. Ino menggigit pada ujung bagian plester itu dan menariknya sedikit demi sedikit hingga plester itu terbuka. Namun disaat seperti itu tiba-tiba Sakura masuk. Kontan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya membuat gadis itu marah dan mengira Ino baru saja mencium kakaknya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" kemarahan gadis itu meluap tak terkendali. Ino meringkuk ketakutan saat melihat Sakura yang begitu mengerikan.

"IKUT AKU!" bentak gadis itu sambil menarik rambut Ino dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak peduli meskipun Ino kesakitan atau terluka, dia malah puas dan bahagia melihat Ino yang menangis dan kesakitan.

_Blugh!_

Ino terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur dan membuatnya mengaduh. Sakura kembali menarik rambut gadis itu lebih kuat.

"Sakura ja—" Sasori mencoba untuk menghentikan Sakura tapi mulutnya kembali bungkam disaatt dengan cepat Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya dengan plester.

...

Sakura keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Sasori dapat merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk, melihat betapa marahnya Sakura tadi. Dia jadi merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Ino atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu karena telah berani menggoda SUAMIKU!" Sakura dengan beringas menjambak dan menyeret Ino menuruni tangga.

"Maafkan aku Sakura! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, aku hanya... AW!" Ino memohon sambil menangis untuk dilepaskan tapi percuma, semua permohonannya seperti menguap bersama angin yang sama sekali tak didengarkan oleh Sakura yang mata hatinya telah tertutup.

"Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hatiku tercabik saat kau menggoda Sasori!" ucap gadis itu sambil menyeringai membuat Ino begidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura terhadap dirinya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan dan hal itu menghentikan Sakura dan secara tak langsung menyelamatkan Ino.

"Siapa?" balas Sakura dari dalam menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Hi-Hinata! Bo-boleh aku masuk?" balas gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Oh... " Sakura tersenyum aneh saat mengetahui Hinata telah datang. "Tunggu sebentar Hinata!" balas Sakura meminta gadis itu untuk menunggu sebentar di luar.

"Dengarkan aku Ino. Kalau kau berani bicara atau berteriak akan aku pastikan kau akan mati! Jadi tetap diam dan jangan macam-macam. Kau mengerti?" gadis itu berbisik pelan pada Ino dan mengancamnya untuk tidak berteriak. Dia tidak mau mangsanya yang satu lagi sampai lepas.

"A-aku mengerti Sa-Sakura, tapi kumohon ja-jangan bunuh aku," jawab Ino dengan terbata.

"Masalah itu kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau kau menuruti kata-kataku, mungkin aku bisa mengampuni hidupmu. Sekarang ikut aku dan jangan banyak bicara." Sakura kembali menyeret Ino tapi kali ini dia melakukannya dengan pelan agar tak terjadi kegaduhan yang membuat Hinata di depan sana curiga.

Sakura memasukkan Ino ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Setelah yakin Ino tak akan macam-macam, gadis merah muda itu bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata yang ternyata masih menunggu di sana.

"Maaf lama. Tadi aku sedang beres-beres di dalam," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja senyuman itu palsu hanya untuk meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada gadis itu.

"Jangan diam saja. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Sakura kemudian menuntun Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam.

"A-ano... I-Ino mana?" tanya gadis itu saat melihat keadaan rumah Sakura yang tampak begitu sepi. Keadaan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas dan was-was.

"Ino sedang keluar membeli cemilan. Tunggulah di sini, nanti juga datang." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan mulus dan tanpa beban sedikit pun. Padahal dia tahu sekali di mana Ino dan apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis pirang itu.

"Kau mau minum Hinata?" tawar Sakura dengan sangat ramah. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum begitu manis.

"Te-tentu. Terima ka-kasih," balas Hinata mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sakura.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman yang sudah dia berikan obat bius di dalamnya. Ino yang berada di dalam kamar mandi mendengar percakapan keduanya dan langsung menjadi cemas. Dia takut tapi dia juga tak ingin Hinata celaka. Tak lama Sakura kembali ke depan dan memberikan minuman itu kepada Hinata.

"Ma-maaf merepotkan," ucap Hinata sambil meraih gelas tersebut.

"JANGAN DIMINUM HINATA!" Ino akhirnya berbuat nekad. Dia berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa untuk memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak meminum minuman yang diberikan Sakura.

"Bukankah itu suara Ino?" Hinata akhirnya tidak jadi minum. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah belakang.

"Hinata berhenti!" Sakura ikut berdiri dan mencoba menghalangi Hinata. Sakura segera menarik lengan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Ta-tadi itu Suaranya I-Ino, kan?" tanya Hinata yang langsung menatap curiga pada Sakura. Dia yakin sekali kupingnya belum bermasalah dan yang tadi itu memang benar-benar suara Ino.

"Benar sekali," balas Sakura dengan tenang, kemudian satu hantaman keras dilayangkan Sakura kepada Hinata.

_Buagh!_

Gadis indigo yang ringkih itu terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur meja tamu. Gadis itu pingsan seketika, Sakura menyeringai.

...

Sakura mengikat Hinata yang pingsan sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ino. Kemudian dia mendudukkan gadis itu bersebelahan dengan Ino yang sedang menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Sakura! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan kami!" Ino berteriak lantang memaki dan mengumpat pada Sakura. Entah darimana dia bisa mendapat keberanian seperti itu. Tampaknya ketakutan telah merubahnya menjadi agresif.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau mau segera kehilangan lidahmu?" balas Sakura dengan tatapan sangar mengancam Ino dan gadis itu langsung diam seketika.

Akhirnya baik Ino atau Hinata sama-sama tak ada yang berani buka suara. Sakura mendengus puas dan langsung menutup kedua mulut gadis itu dengan sapu tangan. Dia beranjak dari keduanya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Gadis itu menutup semua tirai yang ada di dalam rumah. Kemudian dia mematikan semua lampu di lantai bawah.

Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dalam ketakutan sambil memikirkan nasib mereka. Apa yang mau dilakukan Sakura? Apa mereka akan segera dibunuh? Kenapa semua tirai ditutup dan lampu bagian bawah dimatikan? Jangan-jangan Sakura mau menyiksa mereka dulu baru membunuh mereka? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk.

_Tok tok tok!_

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan keduanya.

"Sakura? Kau ada di rumah? Ini aku Naruto! Maaf, terlambat. Tadi aku sibuk mencari hadiah untukmu!" ternyata yang datang adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung saat melihat keadaan rumah Sakura yang gelap dan tampak sepi.

'_Ah, apa Sakura tidak ada di rumah, ya? Jangan-jangan aku terlambat!'_ ucap batin Naruto kecewa.

"Masuklah, Naruto!" balas Sakura dari dalam membuat mata _baby blue_ pemuda itu membulat seketika. Hampir saja tadi dia pulang.

_Krieeet... _

Pemuda itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Dia sedikit sulit bergerak saat melihat ke bagian dalam rumah yang begitu gelap. Matanya hampir tak bisa menangkap apa-apa.

"Sakura, kau di mana? Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?" tanyanya sambil melangkah pelan-pelan dan mencoba untuk meraba-raba tembok.

"Iya, nih. Lampunya mati yang bawah. Maaf, ya!" balas Sakura entah ada di mana sosoknya tak bisa terlihat oleh Naruto. "Duduklah dulu, Naruto. Aku akan mencari senter atau semacamnya," katanya lagi menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja agar pemuda itu menjauh dari pintu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil meraba-raba dan tangannya berhasil menggapai sebuah meja. Dia meletakkan bungkusan kado yang dia bawa ke atasnya, kemudian tangannya kembali menelusuri di daerah itu dan berhasil menemukan kursi. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu menduduki kursi tersebut. Sakura yang sebenarnya tak berada jauh dari Naruto (dia bersembunyi di balik pintu tadi) langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan begitu ia merasa yakin kalau pemuda pirang itu sudah benar-benar duduk.

_Cklek... _

"Sakura? Kau ada di dekat pintu? Barusan rasanya aku mendengar seperti ada suara pintu ditutup?" tanya Naruto saat mendengar suara pintu tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Sakura datar.

"He? Bukan apa-apa, apanya?" Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hinata sama Ino mana? Kau bilang mereka sudah datang?" Naruto jadi sedikit grogi apalagi di tempat yang gelap seperti ini.

"Mereka ada, kok. Mereka ada di sini," jawab Sakura mencurigakan.

Dalam sekejap lampu pada ruangan itu nyala kembali. Naruto sempat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba begitu terang. Tapi hatinya merasa lega karena tempat itu tak gelap lagi, hanya saja kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat begitu melihat Ino dan Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya dengan keadaan terikat.

"Hi-Hinata? Ino? A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Spontan Naruto segera berdiri dan mendekati kedua gadis itu. Pemuda itu ingin menolong Hinata dan Ino yang keadaan tubuh dan mulutnya sudah terikat tanpa menyadari tatapan keduanya yang seperti ingin memperingatinya.

_BUGH!_

Dari belakang Sakura memukul Naruto dengan tongkat bisbol. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh ke pangkuan kedua gadis yang ada di depannya. Tapi dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan segera menghadap belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

"Sa-Sakura?" sungguh Naruto tak percaya melihat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya dengan wajah datar dan sedang memegang tongkat bisbol.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa, "jangan-jangan kau yang mengikat mereka berdua? Tapi kenapa?" otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Dia kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruto. Sontak Naruto segera berdiri dan menghindarinya. Naruto berlari ke arah pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi sayang pintu itu sudah dikunci sebelumnya oleh Sakura.

_BANG!_

Tongkat bibsol itu menghantam pintu dengan keras. Naruto sempat menelan ludah, menatap ngeri pada Sakura yang seperti sedang kerasukan setan.

"Cepat lari Naruto!" teriak Ino yang mulutnya terbebas dari ikatan sapu tangan.

Naruto berlari lagi dan kali ini dia berlari ke arah dapur. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meloloskan diri dan menyelamatkan Ino serta Hinata. Sakura tentu saja mengejar Naruto dan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

_BRAKH!_

Kali ini pukulan itu meleset ke arah meja makan dan membuatnya berantakan. Tongkat itu diayunkannya berulang kali secara membabi buta dan Naruto berusaha menghindarinya. Ketika tongkat itu hampir mengenainya, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil kursi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu, menahan serangan Sakura dengan kursi tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura!" kata Naruto yang dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong kekuatan Sakura dan terpaksa dia harus memukul gadis itu dengan kursi tersebut.

_Bugh!_

Sakura yang terpukul langsung terdorong jatuh. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan menghampiri Hinata. Dia melepaskan ikatan pada mulut gadis itu serta tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Cepat lepaskan kami Naruto!" Ino sudah terlihat sekali tak sabaran.

_Greb!_

Saat Naruto sedang fokus pada Hinata, Sakura datang dan langsung menjambak rambut Ino dengan kasar.

"Kyaa!" Ino yang kaget langsung berteriak ketakutan. Naruto dan Hinata lekas menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura sudah berada tepat di sebelah Ino.

"Sakura, lepaskan Ino!" baru pertama kalinya Naruto merasa marah pada Sakura dan membentak gadis itu.

"Kalian mau menuruti ucapanku atau kalian mau melihatnya mati?" tanya gadis itu dengan santai sambil memainkan pisau lipat yang dia pegang ke wajah Ino.

**_TBC_**


	20. Chapter 20

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

_No Pair Inserted (slight hint)_

**_ WARN NARUHINA!_**

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 20**

.

_Enjoy it_

.

"Ja-jangan Sakiti Ino, Sakura!" pinta Hinata setengah memelas. Sungguh dia tak tega melihat melihat Sakura menyakiti Ino.

"Kami akan menuruti kata-katamu asal kau tidak menyakiti Ino," timpal Naruto mencoba untuk bicara baik-baik pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu... " Sakura memberikan tatapan yang begitu misterius membuat keduanya menahan napas, "Aku ingin kalian berdua bercinta," katanya membuat Hinata dan Naruto _shock_ secara bersamaan.

"A-apa katamu?" Hinata mencoba untuk tak berpikiran yang macam-macam walaupun perasaannya sedang kacau mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Apa mungkin bercinta yang dimaksud oleh Sakura itu adalah... Hinata menggeleng-geleng cepat, menepis prasangka buruknya.

"Perlu diulang? Aku ingin kalian bercinta, atau perlu kujelaskan apa itu bercinta? Ayolah, umur kalian ini berapa, masa tidak paham?" jawab Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Kau jangan gila, Sakura! Aku tak akan mungkin melakukannya dengan Hinata!" tepis Naruto yang merasa geram dengan perkataan Sakura yang terlalu seenaknya.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak mau?" ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah gelap dan seram. "Kalau begitu, teman kalian yang satu ini terpaksa harus menerima akibatnya!" ucapnya yang secara tiba-tiba menggoreskan pisau belati itu ke pipi kiri Ino.

"Arrrrrghhh!" Ino menjerit sekencang-kencangnya saat benda tajam itu menembus kulit mulus wajahnya.

"SAKURA HENTIKAN!" Naruto berteriak pada gadis itu, memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Oopss... " Sakura mengulum senyum seolah-olah dia sedang bermain-main saja.

Ino menangis menahan rasa sakit dan juga takut secara bersamaan. Wajah yang sering dia bangga-banggakan kini telah cacat dengan luka gores yang ditorehkan Sakura sesaat tadi.

"Bagaimana? Masih tidak mau melakukannya?" Sakura menatap Hinata dan Naruto dengan tajam sambil memain-mainkan belati itu kembali.

"Jangan turuti perkataannya Hinata, Naruto! Jangan pernah!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meminta agar kedua temannya tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM SAJA!" Sakura yang kesal pada Ino langsung menancapkan pisau itu ke paha Ino. Sontak gadis pirang itu berteriak kembali dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Darah mengucur deras dari pahanya.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti Ino!" Hinata yang tak tega memohon pada Sakura untuk berhenti.

"Makanya, lakukan apa yang kukatakan!" perintah Sakura dan mengacungkan belati itu ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, tangannya yang sebelah lagi menarik rambut Ino lebih keras lagi.

"Na-Naruto... ba-bagaimana ini? A-apa yang harus kita la-lakukan?" Hinata menatap Naruto meminta pendapat pada pemuda itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hinata... " balas Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung, terjebak diantara dua pilihan yang tak menguntungkan dirinya. Dia tak ingin Ino menderita dan sampai terluka lagi tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak ingin merusak masa depan Hinata, tapi kalau dia menolak permintaan Sakura, kemungkinan Ino akan menjadi korban. Naruto dapat melihat Sakura tak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali menjawab? Oh, atau... " Sakura mendengus karena kesal lama menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan Hinata. Atas inisiatif sendiri gadis itu kembali menorehkan luka pada wajah Ino yang sebelah lagi.

_Sreeet!_

Wajah Ino kembali tersayat dan gadis itu kembali menjerit dalam kesakitan. Hinata yang tak kuat melihatnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan dilihat Hinata," ucap Naruto yang secara reflek mendekap Hinata yang tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan Ino kalau kalian masih keras kepala," ancam Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" balas Naruto yang tetap keras kepala.

"Jadi kau mau menantangku? Baik, akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak main-main!" Sakura tak menyangka kalau Naruto cukup keras kepala juga.

Kali ini Sakura bukan hanya menyayat bagian wajah Ino, tapi dia juga menyayat kulit lengan gadis itu dari ujung ke ujung sehingga membentuk satu garis lurus yang panjang. Darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut. Ino menangis dan suara teriakannya membuat pilu hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan Sakura! Aku akan melakukannya!" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Hinata yang sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan Ino.

"Jangan bodoh, Hinata!" Naruto memarahi Hinata yang bertindak gegabah langsung mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Apa kau mau melihat Ino mati?" Hinata membentak Naruto. Pikirannya sendiri benar-benar sudah sangat kacau. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin melakukannya tapi itu sama saja dia mengabaikan Ino yang kesakitan di depan matanya. Sungguh hatinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya.

"Tapi... " Naruto terdiam, "kau yakin?" pemuda itu memandang ragu pada Hinata.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto... " balas Hinata dengan lirih.

"Jadi? Sudah kalian putuskan?" sela Sakura yang merasa bahagia tentunya.

"Kami akan melakukannya. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal, lepaskan Ino setelah semuanya selesai," kata Naruto sambil menatap sengit pada Sakura. Sungguh rasa cintanya pada gadis itu hilang dalam sekejap dan berubah menjadi rasa benci.

"Tentu saja aku akan berjanji! Ino, kau beruntung punya teman-teman baik yang mau berkorban untukmu," kekeh Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Ino dengan pisau.

"Hinata... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji padamu akan menikahimu," ucap Naruto dengan penuh ketulusan. Dia mengagumi keberanian dan pengorbanan Hinata untuk Ino. Dia bersumpah untuk dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian ini dia akan terus mendampingi Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto... " balas Hinata dengan pasrah. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya untuk menolong Ino dari tangan kejam Sakura.

...

Hinata melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan baju dalamnya yang berwarna putih. Sakura tersenyum puas melihat keputusan yang diambil Hinata.

"La-lakukanlah Na-Naruto... " kata Hinata yang kemudian berbaring di atas sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku... " Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lakukan, Naruto!" bentak Hinata yang kemudian menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Naruto akhirnya mau tak mau dengan sangat terpaksa melakukannya kepada Hinata. Sungguh dia sama sekali tak ingin mengambil keuntungan apapun dari gadis itu. Dia tersiksa, batinnya tak bisa menerima semua keterpaksaan ini, tapi dia juga tak lupa kalau ada Ino yang nyawanya sekarang ada di tangannya dan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sudah benar-benar pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya kepada Naruto. Apapun dia lakuan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa temannya. Meski itu harus ditebus dengan harga dirinya sendiri. Meskipun jujur ada sedikit rasa berat karena dia sudah mulai memiliki rasa pada Sasori tapi disaat itu juga dia harus merelakan dirinya jatuh ke tangan laki-laki lain.

Sakura tampak begitu senang melihat 'pertunjukkan' yang dia buat. Dia tertawa seperti orang gila. Sementara Ino yang sudah terluka di sana-sini hanya bisa menangis dan berkali-kali meminta maaf dalam hati.

Sasori yang berada di ruangan atas tentu melihat kejadian ini. Hatinya meradang melihat Hinata dan Naruto di sana. Sungguh, semuanya sudah keterlaluan dan Sakura sudah melampaui batas. Sekuat tenaga pemuda itu menarik kedua tangannya yang terikat berulang kali, tanpa mempedulikan pergelangan tangannya sendiri mulai terluka dan berdarah. Hatinya telah terbakar oleh rasa sakit. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu dapat lolos dari ikatan-ikatan itu. Sasori lekas berlari keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Sakura!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu kontan terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Kurang ajar!" Sakura mendengus penuh rasa marah. Dia menarik Ino dan melempar gadis itu ke arah Sasori.

_Brukh!_

Ino terlempar tepat menghantam Sasori dan keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Sakura beranjak ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Dengan beringas gadis itu menendang Naruto dan langsung menarik Hinata untuk bangun.

"Jangan bergerak atau kubunuh dia!" ancamnya sambil menodongkan pisau ke arah tubuh Hinata.

Mendengar ancaman Sakura membuat Sasori dan Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka diam sambil menunggu kesempatan.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" Sakura memerintahkan Hinata untuk kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Ba-baik, tapi le-lepaskan aku dulu," balas Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Sakura melepaskan Hinata dan menunggu gadis itu untuk berpakaian. Disaat itulah Naruto yang melihat ada kesempatan segera menyergap Sakura, menubruknya sampai keduanya terjatuh ke atas sofa.

"Ku-kurang ajar!" desis Sakura yang posisinya sedang berada di bawah Naruto dengan leher yang dicekik oleh pemuda itu. Naruto tampaknya sudah kalap.

"Brengsek!" teriak Sakura dan entah kekuatan dari mana dia berhasil melempar Naruto darinya. Pemuda itu terguling di bawah lantai.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata yang mencemaskan Naruto ingin menolongnya, tapi Sakura sudah keburu menariknya lagi.

"Jangan sakiti Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang kembali bangkit dan langsung berlari menerjang Sakura.

_DOR!_

Terdengar bunyi letupan senjata api...

Tak ada yang mengira kalau gadis merah muda itu menyimpan sebuah pistol yang dia sembunyikan dari balik jaketnya.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata memekik ngeri saat melihat darah yang bercucuran dari kaki Naruto.

"Ka-kau... " Naruto membeku seketika saat menyadari kalau kaki kirinya tertembus oleh timah panas.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya!" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan keluar bersama dengan Hinata.

"Sakura!" Sasori memanggil adiknya yang sudah pergi keluar rumah. "Ino, cepat hubungi ambulan dan polisi!" ucapnya dengan setengah memerintah.

"Aku akan mengejarnya... " Sasori akhirnya menyusul Sakura dan Hinata.

...

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan ke luar dari kompleks perumahan. Tentu keduanya menjadi perhatian beberapa orang karena baju yang dikenakan Sakura hampir sebagian ditutupi oleh darah dan Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya tampak gemetar. Namun tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menegur apalagi bertanya.

"Bersikap biasa saja, agar mereka tak curiga!" ancam Sakura dengan setengah berbisik saat perhatian mulai tertuju ke arah mereka.

"A-aku mengerti," Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Sakura dan Hinata terus berjalan semakin menjauh, dan tak jauh dari mereka Sasori menyusul, berusaha bergerak cepat. Sakura yang menyadari dirinya diikuti langsung memacu langkahnya lebih cepat dan memaksa Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Taksi!" Sakura akhirnya menghentikan sebuah taksi berwarna merah yang sedang melintas dan kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ke _Romeo dan Juliet Capel_. Tapi sebelumnya kita berhenti dulu di pom bensin di depan sana," kata Sakura memberitahukan tujuannya kepada si supir taksi.

"Baik!" supir itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera tancam gas.

Sasori menggeram kesal saat melihat Sakura yang pergi bersama Hinata dengan menggunakan taksi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku kemejanya dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura.

"Sakura kau di mana? Jangan macam-macam, cepat kembali kemari!" kata pemuda itu setelah panggilannya diangkat oleh Sakura.

"_Aku menuju Romeo dan Juliet Capel. Asal kau tahu, aku akan menghabisi Hinata di sana!"_ balas Sakura yang memiliki niat untuk membunuh Hinata. Gadis indigo yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

"Sakura, jangan sakiti Hinata! Dia tidak salah apa-apa karena semua ini salahku! Aku tahu, kau marah padaku, kan? Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku, hah?" Sasori mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

"_Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Kenapa kau selalu melindunginya? Aku tidak suka kalau kau menyukai gadis lain dan berpaling dariku!"_ Sakura disebrang sana emosinya kembali terbakar. Dia merasa kalau Hinata seperti suatu ancaman besar dalam hidupnya yang harus segera dia musnahkan.

"Sakura, lepaskan Hinata! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh asal jangan sakiti dia!" Sasori jadi semakin mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Hinata.

"_Tawaran menarik, tapi terlambat. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku!" _balas Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Niatnya sudah bulat untuk melenyapkan Hinata.

"Keterlaluan... " Sasori mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia kembali mencoba menghubungi Sakura tapi kelihatannya sang adik sudah me-non-aktifkan ponselnya.

Sasori tak tinggal diam. Dia mencari cara agar bisa dengan cepat menyusul Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap ke sekeliling dan tatapannya terarah pada beberapa mobil yang sedang terparkir di jalan. Dia berjalan dan melihat-lihat ke dalam mobil sampai akhirnya dia menemukan salah satu mobil yang kuncinya masih tergantung di dalamnya.

_CRASHH!_

Pemuda itu memecahkan salah satu kaca jendela dari mobil-mobil tersebut. Dia masuk ke dalamnya lewat kaca yang pecah itu dan segera menjalankan mobil tersebut untuk menyusul sang adik.

Di sisi lain Sakura berhenti di pom bensin. Di sana dia membeli beberapa tabung berukuran sedang yang berisi bensin. Setelah itu dia kembali masuk ke dalam taksi dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

**Romeo And Juliet Capel**

* * *

Sampai di tempat tujuan Sakura segera memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam sambil membawa-bawa tabung-tabung itu. Keadaan capel sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang duduk di sana.

_DOR!_

Sakura melepaskan tembakan ke udara membuat orang-orang yang sedang berdoa di sana menjadi panik dan takut.

"Aku perintahkan pada kalian semua untuk keluar! Kecuali kau, dan kau!" gadis itu berteriak lantang mengusir semua orang yang ada di dalam kecuali dua orang yang dia tunjuk, entah apa maksudnya. Kemudian dia melempar pistol yang dia bawa tadi ke sembarang arah.

'_Sakura dan Hinata? Mau apa dia?'_ batin Hidan yang secara kebetulan ada di sana. Pemuda itu memang sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa dan sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Sakura dan Hinata di sana. Pemuda itu lekas merunduk bersembunyi agar Sakura tak melihatnya.

Semua orang berlarian keluar dari dalam capel. Sementara itu dua orang yang dimintanya untuk tinggal diperintahkan untuk menuangkan cairan bensin yang dia beli ke sekeliling capel. Kedua orang itu tentu saja hanya bisa diam mengikuti perintah Sakura karena takut. Cairan itu juga dituangkan di dalam capel. Setelah keduanya selesai melakukan apa yang diminta Sakura, mereka segera lari jauh-jauh dari sana.

Sakura berjalan keluar mengelilingi capel sambil menyeret-nyeret Hinata. Dia melemparkan korek api pada cairan bensin yang mengelilingi capel tersebut. Mata Hinata membelalak semakin tak mengerti apa yang mau dilakukan Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, apa yang se-sebenarnya mau kau la-lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengerti atas semua yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau mau tahu? Di sini akan menjadi pemakamanmu, Hinata," balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Hinata mendelik, menatap horor pada Sakura.

"Sudah sekarang jangan banyak tanya. Ayo masuk!" Sakura menyeret gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam capel sambil membawa-bawa tabung lain yang berisi bensin.

Hidan kemudian muncul dan mencoba menghentikan aksi gila Sakura. Keduanya berkelahi di depan altar. Semua lilin-lilin yang ada di sana jatuh ke bawah dan memacu reaksi bensin yang sebelumnya sudah disebar di dalam sana. Bagian dalam ruangan itu terbakar. Sakura yang meskipun tubuhnya kecil berhasil membanting pemuda itu dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian dia kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke sebuah ruangan peristirahatan yang sering digunakan para pendeta setempat. Dia mengusir seorang pendeta yang ada di sana secara paksa. Setelah yakin di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, Sakura menuangkan isi carian bensin mengelilingi ruangan itu juga.

Hinata tentu tak mau diam saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Disaat Sakura sedang sibuk, gadis itu berdiri, berusaha untuk kabur. Namun tangan Sakura lebih cepat menggapainya. Gadis itu benar-benar kalap.

_BUGH!_

Dia menjambak dan membenturkan kepala Hinata ke tembok beberapa kali dan melemparnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos Hinata!" ucapnya sambil menginjak perut gadis itu.

"Sa-sakit Sakura... " Hinata merintih sambil memegangi perutnya. Disaat itulah matanya menangkap kehadiran Hidan.

"Ssst... " Hidan memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk diam.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan hati-hati agar keberadaannya tak diketahui. Setelah berada cukup dekat dia segera menyergap Sakura dari belakang.

"Cepat lari Hinata!" teriaknya sambil memegangi Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat adanya kesempatan tentu tak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Dia merangkak pelan untuk kabur dari sana.

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku, hah?" Sakura mengamuk dia menginjak punggung Hinata yang sedang merangkak dan gadis itu menusuk tubuh Hidan.

Hidan terjatuh, bertekuk lutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditusuk oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu ambruk di tempat. Hinata ingin menolong tapi dia tak bisa menggapai pemuda itu.

"Hidan mati gara-gara dirimu, Hinata, hahahaha!" Sakura mentertawakan Hinata yang menderita di bawah kakinya sambil menangis dan memanggil-manggil Hidan untuk bangun.

Sakura bergerak mengambil lilin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Semua tempat di dalam capel bahkan di luarnya sudah terbakar. Sakura berniat untuk membakar ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Hinata di dalamnya.

"Sakura, hentikan!" Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasori sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

**_TBC_**


	21. Chapter 21

.

_Warning : Rate T, contain incest, yandere chara, siscon/brocon, twisted, AU, Chara death  
_

_Genre : School life/psychology/Tragedy_

**_Pair : NaruHina/SasoSaku  
_**

_Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story fan by DarkGrinSmile2_

_._

**POSESIF : You Belong To Me**

**Chapter 21**

**Last Chapter**

.

Enjoy it!

.

Capel tersebut hampir terbakar pada seluruh bagian ruangannya. Saat itu belum ada yang menyadari dengan kebakaran yang terjadi karena letak capel itu sendiri yang sedikit agak berjauhan dari pemukiman penduduk dan sedikit tersembunyi.

Sasori berdiri di ujung pintu dan melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah memprihatinkan. Angin berkobar membuat kebakaran di capel tersebut semakin menjadi. Sasori menatap Sakura begitu tajam, penuh dengan rasa amarah dan kebencian. Tanpa menunggu lagi dia berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. Tangannya terangkat, dan tiba-tiba...

_PLAK!_

Tamparan keras mendarat keras di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori menampar dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan panas di pipinya. Sakit, bukan hanya di wajah tapi hatinya seperti dicambuk berkali-kali.

"Aku membencimu Sakura! Aku. Sangat. Membencimu. Akasuna. Sakura!" hati Sakura benar-benar menjadi tertusuk saat mendengar perkataan Sasori yang mengungkapkan kebenciannya. Kata-kata itu begitu dingin dan menusuk tajam, seolah-olah hanya dari kata-katanya saja, Sasori dapat membunuh siapa pun.

Sakura dengan takut-takut menatap sang kakak yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang begitu marah kepadanya. Sakura belum pernah melihat tatapan Sasori yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Tatapan hangat yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari kedua mata itu serta senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan untuknya seperti lenyap seketika. Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bibirnya membeku. Hatinya hancur. Jelas dapat terlihat kebencian yang terpancar dari sorot hazel tersebut. Hal yang paling ditakutinya adalah dibenci oleh Sasori dan dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus dibenci oleh kakaknya.

Sasori tak bicara apa-apa lagi kepadanya. Dia bergerak menggendong Hinata dan tanpa peduli dengan Sakura dia membawa gadis itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_Pletak... !_

Lilin yang dipegang oleh Sakura terjatuh dari tangannya dan membuat ruangan itu terbakar.

"Ka... Kakak... Kakak!" Sakura segera berbalik untuk mengejar Sasori yang keluar dari dalam ruangan dan sedang menuruni tangga.

"Kakak!" Sakura kembali berteriak dan berlari menuruni tangga menyusul Sasori.

"Kakak, tunggu dulu!" diraihnya tangan pemuda itu tapi seketika itu juga tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat ekspresi Sasori yang begitu dingin dari samping.

Tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Sakura merasa kedua pundaknya menjadi lunglai melihat rekasi kakaknya. Sikap sedingin es itu membuatnya terluka. Sasori terus saja berlalu darinya seperti menganggapnya tak ada di sana. Sakura sempat terpaku sesaat. Kedua matanya terasa begitu panas, tapi ditahannya air mata itu.

"Kakak, tunggu aku!" Sakura mencoba menuruni tangga lagi namun dia terjatuh ke bawah. Meskipun begitu kakak yang terus dia panggil-panggil tak pernah menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura berdiri dan berlari mencoba mengejar, namun langkahnya terhenti karena kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat ke arahnya. Dia terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah sementara Sasori sudah keluar membawa Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kakak... " Sakura hanya bisa bergumam pelan saat melihat kakaknya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Hinata. Air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir.

Gadis itu hanya bisa meratap dari dalam capel, memandang ke arah depan. Sasori sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. Sakura berbalik dan melihat ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh kobaran api. Satu penyesalan melintas dalam benaknya, entah kenapa semua hal-hal buruk yang pernah dia lakukan sekarang menyerang hati dan pikirannya.

Sementara Sasori yang berada di depan segera menurunkan Hinata yang tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mengusap kedua pipi Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa... " balas Hinata yang tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi untuk tak keluar. "Aku takut!" ucapnya sambil memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu erat.

"Tenanglah, Hinata... Semua sudah berakhir... Kau sudah aman," balas Sasori mengusap pelan rambut panjang Hinata, namun seketika itu dia teringat akan Sakura. Dulu, dia biasa memeluk dan mengusap rambut Sakura sama seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Sakura yang masih berada di dalam capel merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dia seperti mati rasa melihat Hinata dan kakaknya yang berpelukan di depan. Apakah ini semua akhir yang dia dapat? Inikah balasan semua perbuatannya? Sekilas Sakura teringat atas semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Dia sadar banyak orang-orang yang sudah dia celakai demi hasratnya semata. Sakura menangis, ya dia menangis dengan air mata yang cukup deras keluar dari kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya.

"KAKAK!" gadis itu kembali meneriaki sang kakak dari dalam capel dengan begitu pilu. Dia begitu mengharapkan pengampunan dari Sasori. Dia sadar kalau dia sudah banyak menyakiti banyak orang termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"KYA!" bagian atas bangunan tersebut mulai ambruk dan nyaris menimpa Sakura.

"Sakura... !" Sasori yang mendengar suara jeritan adiknya berubah menjadi resah.

Pemuda itu berbalik ke arah belakang dan menatap capel yang terbakar hebat itu dengan Sakura yang masih berada di dalamnya. Di dalam sana ia melihat sang adik menangis sambil memanggil namanya.

"Sakura... " pemuda itu bergerak tapi tangan Hinata segera mencengkram kemejanya, mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Sasori... jangan pergi... " ucap Hinata meminta agar Sasori tak pergi darinya, "kumohon... " cengkramannya semakin menguat dan diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari manik lavendernya. Dia takut Sasori akan meninggalkannya.

Sasori menatap lekat pada mata lavender yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Pemuda itu tersenyum sesaat kepada Hinata.

"Tidak... " gadis itu dapat melihat suatu tekad pada tatapan hazel itu. Seketika itu Hinata mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasori.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ternyata aku memang tak bisa meninggalkannya... " ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata menuju ke dalam capel.

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sasori!" Hinata menarik lengan kemeja pemuda itu, tapi sosoknya terus berlalu menjauhi Hinata.

"Sasori!" sang gadis indigo merasa tak rela melihat pemuda itu pergi. Kakinya bergerak, melangkah ingin mengejar, namun gerakannya tertahan.

"Hinata!" seseorang datang dari arah belakangnya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! A-aku mencemaskanmu!" sosok itu langsung memeluk Hinata dan dia adalah Naruto yang tiba bersama Ino dan polisi yang datang ke tempat itu.

"Na-Naruto... " Hinata membalas dekapan Naruto. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Naruto untuk mencari kehangatan.

Disaat yang bersamaan di dalam capel Sasori berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sementara kobaran api seperti menari-nari di sekelilingnya, siap melahap apapun yang ada di dalam sana. Puing-puing bangunan capel mulai runtuh dan hancur. Sementara terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari depan, di mana orang-orang sedang berlarian berusaha memadamkan api sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran yang belum datang juga. Sementara Sasori berlari menerobos kobaran api dan langsung menghampiri sang adik.

"Sakura!" pemuda itu meraih sang gadis dari belakang dan langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Ka... Kakak?" gadis itu tentu sangat terkejut menyadari kehadiran kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang dan sedang memeluknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini, tempat ini akan hancur!" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ada rasa bahagia saat mengetahui ternyata Sasori tak benar-benar mengabaikannya, tapi juga takut. Dia takut kalau seperti ini Sasori tak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Aku tak akan pergi dari sini. Aku ingin bersamamu," balas Sasori yang semakin menguatkan dekapannya.

"Kau bodoh... " isak Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan manik hazel sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya di tengah kobaran api yang semakin menjadi mengelilingi mereka. Bahkan atap capel tersebut mulai runtuh, ambruk ke bawah.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sakura... " balas Sasori yang kemudian langsung memeluk Sakura lagi.

Sakura menangis dalam pelukan pemuda yang dia cintai dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia. Akhirnya apa yang selama ini dia harapkan terbalas. Kali ini, tanpa paksaan, tanpa ancaman, tanpa harus saling menyakiti, cinta itu benar-benar datang kepadanya dengan tulus.

Andai saat ini waktu bisa dia hentikan. Dia ingin terus berada dalam pelukan kakaknya seperti ini selamanya. Tapi dia tahu, mungkin ini adalah awal juga sekaligus akhir dari kisah cinta mereka yang baru saling bersambut. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menyesal, sekalipun saat ini dia harus mati, dia akan mati bahagia dengan kenyataan ini.

Sesaat tempat tersebut berubah menjadi putih semua. Tampak sosok Sakura kecil berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu sedang memakai _dress_ putih selutut dengan bando merah yang menghiasi rambutnya. Ia tampak begitu bahagia dengan senyum lebarnya. Di depannya ada sosok Sasori kecil yang sedang memakai kemeja dan celana panjang warna putih. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan tertawa.

"Kita akan selamanya bersama!" kata Sakura sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya! Bersama selamanya!" balas Sasori dan keduanya melakukan _pinky swear_.

Sementara di luar orang-orang masih mencoba apapun yang mereka bisa untuk memadamkan api. Hinata yang berada di luar hanya bisa menatap ke dalam capel, mencoba mencari-cari sosok kedua Akasuna itu di dalam. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah api yang sudah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. tak berapa lama pemadam kebakaran tiba. Cukup lama bagi mereka untuk menjinakkan jilatan api liar pada capel tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian api dapat ditaklukan karena mendadak hujan turun dan membantu para petugas untuk memadamkan api. Bangunan itu benar-benar hancur dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing. Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri dari kebakaran tersebut **tak ditemukan adanya jasad dari ketiga korban yang masih ada di dalam**. Tapi ketiga korban dinyatakan mungkin mati di dalam dan menjadi debu karena panasnya jilatan api pada waktu itu.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata jadi sibuk karena harus bolak-balik ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan. Naruto dan Ino dengan setia menemani gadis itu. Dia merasa beruntung karena setelah kejadian itu dia akhirnya bersama dengan Naruto. Meski awalnya dia masih sering memikirkan Sasori, tapi perlahan sikap tulus Naruto membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang sehangat matahari itu.

Hinata juga senang karena Ino akhirnya bisa sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah, sementara Sasuke yang belum bisa menerima kepergian Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah dari Konoha, walau keputusannya sedikit disayangkan. Semuanya sudah berakhir, setidaknya itulah yang Hinata pikir. Dia berdoa agar Sakura dan Sasori bisa bahagia di tempat yang lain.

Namun pada malam kebakaran itu, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu dan menyadari. Jauh dari mereka seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan dalam rintik hujan dengan pakaian lusuh dan bercampur darah. Gadis itu tertatih sambil membawa sebuah pisau belati pada tangannya.

_"Hitori aware ni ayume ya shoujo".  
_

_._

_._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N : _  
_**

Thanks for all support and reviews from all of you. I'd really enjoyed your companion through my story. Tak bisa berkata banyak selain ucapan terima kasih akhirnya bisa menamatkan cerita ini. Maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan. Dan tampaknya endingnya menggantung ya? Hahahah -nyengir-

Saya tak bisa mengkategorikan ini sebagai happy ending karena yah memang kelihatannya agak menggantung, jadi silahkan pakai persepsi sendiri, happy ending? Atau sad?

Untuk soal cerita saya tekankan sekali lagi, cerita ini bukan mengutamakan pada genre romance! Jadi saya harap kalian paham. Bahkan di bagian atas, sudah tertera crime/suspense, jadi jangan berharap akan ada adegan lovey-dovey yang romantis dan ending seperti di dunia dongeng, tapi saya sudah mencoba menyelipkan hints (ya, saya lebih suka menerapkan hints ketimbang menuliskan adegan romance dengan pair yang sudah sangat jelas -author ini bejad suka mempermainkan perasaan pembaca-. . Mungkin setelah ini saya akan pikirkan tema lain dengan Hinata as main character (I like her) or maybe Sakura again (she's my second favorite female character after Hinata). Yang mau kasih masukan tema boleh PM mungkin bisa saya pertimbangkan.

Ending cerita ini terinspirasi dari perkataan salah seorang reviewers yang bilang "Setidaknya perasaan Sakura terbalas dan tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Saya harap endingnya menjawab mengenai perasaan Sasori. Sasori memang menyukai Sakura bahkan akan melakukan apapun untuknya, hanya saja dia lebih bisa mewaraskan diri. Bisa dikatakan dia seperti cinta mati pada Sakura tapi gak menyadari. Sementara sosok Hinata bisa dibilang sebagai peralihan perasaannya yang mencoba untuk menyukai gadis lain dan ketika Sasori merasa sudah mencintai Hinata, ternyata dia masih selalu terbayang pada sosok Sakura dan Hinata mengingatkan Sasori pada Sakura saat gadis itu kecil.

Suka duka selama update. Entah kenapa sering terjadi kesalahan teknis, yang membuat saya harus melakukan upload berulang-ulang. Entah ini kesalahn dari inet saya atau... Sering sekali ketika saya upload, tapi inet saya mati tiba-tiba dan saya kira belumke-upload, maka saya upload ulang (tapi ternyata sudah ke-upload, hanya saya tidak tahu dan itu sering terjadi duh)Tapi ya sudahlah, saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk update.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviews yang kalian berikan. Saya tak menyangka ada yang mau review cerita ini di tengah maraknya kisah SasuSaku/SasuHina/NaruHina. Sedikit pesimis karena yang saya lihat reader lebih memilih genre romance hahahah... Tapi pada akhirnya fic ini bisa saya tamatkan. Arigatou, minna!

Oh, arti dari kalimat terakhir itu ini "Keep on walking alone miserably, young lady."

.

.

_**Please do not copy paste without permission. See you again in the next story.**_


End file.
